Enough
by peekapika83
Summary: Trunks and Goten's relationship has some unintended consequences. Will Gohan's sanity survive? Trunks x Goten & M. Trunks x Gohan
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It took everything in him to hold his ground, to not move his head forward the few inches that remained between his lips and Goten's. If only Chichi had known how right she was when she had scolded them for falling asleep next to each other on the couch a few weeks ago... The memory of her tirade wasn't necessarily what held him back, even though the look on her face spoke volumes about how accepting she would be about such a... "situation". No, that wasn't what stopped him, he didn't really care about Chichi's temper tantrums. He did, however, care about what Goten thought, and that was enough to make him pull back, pretending to be adjusting in his sleep, turning on his other side just like the younger half-Saiyan beside him had a few moments ago. Trunks sighed and tried to relax his body, not wanting to wake his sleeping friend.

"Just enjoy what you've got," he told himself as he closed his eyes again, "don't push too far too fast, relax. Relax and take nice even breaths; just focus on his warmth next to you, his arm flung over you, and his breath on your neck..." Admittedly, if they had fallen asleep in the same position now that they had been in when Chichi scolded them, Goten's face would have been mere inches away from his currently hardening cock, but that was beside the point. Before Trunks could realize that laying there getting a hard-on while his best friend spooned him probably wasn't the greatest idea in the world, Goten woke up. Trunks froze, his whole body tensing when he felt Goten wake, then he cursed himself for the involuntary reaction. The slow, almost feline stretch that Goten gave was a purely Son trait, genetic or something...

"What's up?" Goten lazed, his eyes only half focused in the bright afternoon light.

Trunks sat up, not sure what to say, but thinking that if he could just feign needing to use the restroom nonchalantly enough, that might be his way out of this mortifying situation.

"Just gotta take a wiz..." he half muttered/mumbled, stretching a bit as he stood with his back still to Goten, and then ambled over to the bathroom. Once he closed the door behind him, he looked down to evaluate the situation. Getting caught like that had taken quite a bit of steam out of his appendage's new found pass-time. He decided to splash his face with some cold water just in case. He was hoping he was in the clear as long as he didn't go back out with any signs left of what had happened.

Goten may not have looked it, but he was very much paying attention to how Trunks reacted to his question. Even half asleep he felt Trunks' mind in conflict, and the way he had jerked back from him as he woke. They still fell asleep next to each other sometimes after a hard training session, waking up a tangle of blanket and limbs – Trunks moved around a lot in his sleep. "A growing boy needs his rest" is what his mom used to say when they were little... Although in the last few years, his mom had been getting on them about needing to "act their age" and "not wrestle on the floor like a pair of wild dogs". Goten stared at the ceiling while thinking about how he always slept better when he was close to Trunks, listened to the sound of running water coming from the bathroom, and stretched once again for good measure.

The last time they had passed out on the couch at his house, they had been playing video games for like, 14 hrs straight without really realizing it. His mom had been particularly enraged, working herself into a tizzy yelling at them. It seemed like her temper was getting worse and worse over the years, and her tirade ended with her screeching that they were lazy good for nothings just like his father, and throwing an X box controller so hard that it broke on the carpet. Dad had walked in on the last part of that one, and sent them outside before getting into it with her. He tried not to let any of the boys see them argue when it was really bad. Unfortunately though, with their half-Saiyan hearing, being outside didn't make much difference. It was after that particular incident that Goten noticed a dejected feeling settling around Trunks. He had tried to cheer his friend up by suggesting a swim, but the mood still lingered for the rest of that day.

Now Goten could feel that Trunks' "mood" was back – he was hiding something. He hadn't wanted to talk about it the other day, but if this was going to become a regular occurrence, he might just have to do a little pushing. Goten had always been better at using the link between them, he figured it was because his fathers' blood had that strain of precognition in it. Both his father and Gohan had dreams that had predicted the future, usually when something horrible was going to threaten the Earth, but they hadn't known to pay any attention to it at the time. They had warned him about it just in case, but he'd never experienced it himself.

He also knew that his father could read people's hearts like Gohan could solve advanced trig. He thought his talents must lay more in that direction since he could always tell what Trunks was feeling when they were little kids. After Majiin Buu and the fusion, it had gotten even stronger; to the point where their thoughts/feelings had interrupted each others' until they learned to control it. It took them a while to realize that the connection was getting stronger and stronger with each fusion. After all these years of practice, they no longer invaded each others' awareness on accident, but being in close proximity made the link more easily accessed/active. At this point, if they actually touched skin to skin it was like they were telepathic, able to have entire conversations without even opening their mouths, sometimes even "seeing" each others thoughts. Trunks should have known better than to think that he could have kept Goten from knowing something was wrong. But what could possibly be going on that Trunks didn't want him to know about? They normally shared everything. He sat up with a "huff", his brow furrowing, and waited for Trunks to come out of the bathroom. Out of respect, he wouldn't read his friends' mind without any warning, but at this point he wasn't above forcing him to talk. Besides, he would be able to tell if Trunks was lying to him anyway.

When Trunks came out of the bathroom, Goten was sitting up in bed, staring as him with an intense look that could have come straight from the Prince-of-all-Saiyan's face. Crap. Sometimes it wasn't a good thing that Vegeta had been such a strong influence in Goten's life, like right now for instance. He knew that look meant he wasn't getting away.

"Spill it Trunks. I know somethings been up with you for a while now, so what's going on?"

Trunks sighed. He could try saying something banal like "I don't know what you mean" and then run from the room, but Goten would just be insulted by that... He walked over to the edge of the bed and sat down, at first just looking at the floor, but then bringing his gaze up to meet Goten's.

"I don't really know how to say this..." he started, and then trailed off. He ran his hands over his face & up through his hair, pulling on it slightly as he smoothed it back away from his face. A sigh he hadn't really intended escaped his lips, and he lowered his gaze again.

Goten felt Trunks getting more and more agitated, clamming up a few times while trying to find the right words. He decided to try brushing his friends' mind, not intruding, just asking... "Would it be easier like this?" he mentally floated out across the link between them. Trunks' head bolted upright, and a barrier slammed between them with such force that Goten actually winced when it caused him pain. He just sat there for a moment, almost dumbstruck, staring with wide eyes and rubbing the side of his head.

"I'm so sorry Goten, I didn't mean to do that!" Trunks voice had a pleading tone to it that he hadn't heard before.

Goten just blinked at him; a tight, pulling feeling was all of a sudden twisting inside his chest.

"I just panicked, you know? I, I don't even know what I did, it just, happened... anyway you really don't want to be inside my mind when we talk about this" Trunks said.

That actually calmed him down a little. So they were still going to talk about it after all, even after Trunks inadvertently put up that barrier thing?... He wasn't sure what the hell was going on, but he hadn't know Trunks could even put up a wall like that, … it freaked him out, as well as gave him a bit of a headache.

Trunks tried again, "It's just, it's just difficult to know how to start – I, I don't want to freak you out Goten."

"Ok," Goten said, wondering if based on that last statement, Trunks could still feel him, even though he was effectively cut off from Trunks.

Trunks closed his eyes and sighed again, rubbing his forehead. Screw it, after everything they had been through together, this shouldn't be that big a deal, right? Maybe? He hoped not, but... crap, there was only one way to find out, and it was going to be damn uncomfortable, so he might as well get it over with. Trunks opened his eyes, looked in to Gotens', and reached over to take his hand. Goten raised an eyebrow and slightly tilted his head to the side, not upset, just waiting.

"Goten, has your Dad talked to you yet about the Saiyan mating cycle?"

That was _not_ what he had expected to come out of Trunks' mouth right now. He didn't really know what he _had_ expected, but it was not that...

"Mating cycle?" said Goten, slightly perplexed, "He gave me 'The Talk' about sex, if that's what you mean..." For some reason his Dad had thought that you were supposed to have that specific talk on the very first day of becoming a teenager. Since his 13th birthday had been kind of a hectic day, he ended up getting pulled aside by Goku in the middle of a birthday party that had run over-long, his Dad trying to tell him about the birds and the bees in between opening presents and eating cake... Awkward.

"Well, yeah, that's part of it, but, uh, did he, ... did he mention the bonding?" said Trunks, stuttering.

"No, what's bonding? What does it have to do with sex?" Goten was starting to feel less anxious and more curious about something to do with their Saiyan heritage, especially since Trunks cheeks were flushing a beautiful shade of red.

"It has everything to do with it, Goten... He didn't say anything about the connection that's formed when Saiyan chooses a mate?"

"No." Goten shook his head. He was starting to get the feeling that his, and maybe even his Dad's education was a bit lacking.

"Tell me what you mean" he said to Trunks.

"Well, uh, all Saiyans, even males, have a mating cycle that takes affect once they... um, mature, and from the sound of it, it makes them pretty much devolve into horny animals when it hits, but it should only happen to us once every three years here, since Vegeta-sai's orbit was a lot longer than our Earths." Trunks paused for a second, then continued on.

"The bond part doesn't just happen from screwing though, only when a Saiyan 'claims' a specific mate for his chosen can he bond with them, actually forging a connection between their souls. It's a pretty serious thing according to my Dad, if one dies, so does the other, and there's no way to undo it once it's done."

"What do you mean by 'claims', Trunks?" asked Goten, "you say it like it's in quotations... It's different than just having sex, then?"

"Um, yeah, the claiming is... well, more, primal – it's usually the two Saiyans sinking teeth into each other till they bleed, merging their minds and bodies together while they are having sex at the same time."

Goten wasn't sure why, but when Trunks said that, a rush of heat swept over him from head to toe. Apparently Trunks _could_ still feel him through their link after all, because his eyes widened and he blushed the other 9 shades of red. Holy Crap. Their link... Their link was sounding a lot like this bond... In fact, it would make sense if the fusion had substituted the 'merging' of body & mind that Trunks was talking about... A small noise that could have been a squeak escaped him.

"I know, I know!" groaned Trunks, putting his head in is hands. After a moment had passed, he straightened up, looking directly at Goten again, ""I just didn't know what to do, even before my Dad told me all this, I was already having a hard time still thinking of us a only friends. I, I want more Goten, but I didn't want to scare you or freak you out." Trunks was talking faster, "My Dad mentioned that there wouldn't really be a way to tell how much of these instincts would come through to us half-breeds. Our human heritage may mellow out the effects of some of it. Apparently having your tail or not makes a difference in the intensity of the cycle too," Trunks was cut off from the ramble he had fallen into by Goten leaning forward across the bed and gently pressing his lips to his.

He wasn't really sure what he was doing, or why the heat that had welled up in him wouldn't leave, but Goten wanted to explore this, wanted to see what Trunks would do as he leaned in closer to him. Trunks didn't seem to notice the movement toward him at first, but he sure as hell did when he brushed his lips onto his. No one could have not noticed the inferno that opened up between them. The barrier between their minds shattered like a pane of glass hit with a ki blast. Goten saw the incident that had happened earlier through his friends' mind, smiling to himself as all that heat washed over his friend as well.

"You're..., you're please with yourself, aren't you?" Trunks said, pulling back with an astonished look on his face.

"Well, if I had known how hard up you were for me earlier, I'd have tried kissing you sooner" Goten said, deciding to go with this flirtatious feeling. The look of shock on Trunks' face was priceless. He would have to see if he could get his face to make that expression again. Trunks, seeing the playful look in his best friends' eyes, and feeling the confirmation in his mind through their link, decided it was okay to try for a more thorough make out session, and pulled Goten closer to him, until he was sitting in his lap.

Lips gave way this time, to tongues and even a little bit of teeth as Goten opened himself to Trunks. His tongue was caressing and firm, Trunks' warmth filling his mouth to the brim. The feel of Trunks melding into his mouth, and his hand holding him firmly at his back made Goten want to sigh with contentment. He raised a hand and ran it through Trunks' hair, trailing his fingers tentatively along the skin behind his ear, and then down to cup the side of his jaw. He noticed that Trunks invasion of his mouth became less focused for a moment, and figured he must like it.

"Oh, Kami, yes...I do" Goten heard echoing through his head in return, "I like your hands anywhere on me" the thought continued. Goten smiled through the kiss, moving his hands down Trunks' chest, pausing to slip them under his shirt, and then heading back up, running his fingers gently over the smooth skin until it brought a moan from Trunks lips. The kiss grew in intensity, and Goten felt Trunks' hands slip under his clothes as well. Trunks was usually more of a take-charge kind of guy, but he seemed to be letting Goten set the pace for this little escapade. Goten could feel that Trunks was still hesitant, not knowing how much Goten really wanted from him... He wasn't sure if Goten really understood what they would be getting into, given his lack of education on earlier subjects... Goten sensed this, and decided to push into Trunks' mind a little to find out, and when he saw a flash of just what _exactly_ Trunks wanted, he jerked back a bit from his new found make-out partner. Trunks stopped his hands, though he still had them on him. He didn't say anything at first, waiting for Goten to make some sort of comment, but after a few moments of just sitting there like that, he sighed and pulled his hands away.

"I'm sorry Goten, I … I'm sorry" he said, knowing it had been too much too soon, and that _it_ was in all likely-hood now over. Goten still hadn't moved, he was just sitting there staring and blinking every few seconds. He looked up and furrowed his brow, his gaze directed at Trunks. When Trunks couldn't find the words to continue, Goten's looked back down, lost in his own thoughts.

"Trunks, Goten!" Mrs. Briefs called out as she walked down the hall, "Oh, there you two are! I just finished laying out an afternoon snack for you dears, come and get it before Vegeta finds it!" She smiled with that sing-song-y lilt in her voice that only his grandmother had. Trunks was just starting to prepare himself to deal with a moody, unresponsive Goten for the rest of the afternoon, while trying to think of a way to cover over the reason for it to anybody else, when Goten bounded up off the bed, gave Trunks a wink, and said "Race ya!" as he bolted out the door. Trunks was left standing there, mouth hanging open, but there was no way for him to press the issue right now with his grandmother around and his Dad lurking. He would have to wait until they were alone again to figure out what was really going on here.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

He still had one more day left until Goten would have to go back home to Mt. Paoz. He hadn't had a chance to broach the subject, since total chaos had reigned for the rest of that afternoon and evening at CC. They hadn't had a moment to themselves between Vegeta's critique of their morning spar, getting dragged shopping with Bulma to carry her bags, and the left wing of the R&D department exploding during dinner. The rumble shook the entire complex, knocking some of the plaster from the ceiling down and onto the dinner table. The three of them instantly flew off, beating Bulma to the wreckage, pulling the few injured people free before she was able to get there with her "running". Not all the staff were able to walk away under their own power, but there were thankfully no fatalities since the dinner shift staffing was minimal. By the time they were done though, Trunks could feel that fatigue was starting to set in around himself and Goten. Vegeta looked fine even though he had sparred with them as Gotenks, off and on, for four hours that morning, though his Dad would probably _look_ fine right up until the point that he keeled over and died from exhaustion. They all headed back to wash the remains of the debris from themselves and then hit the hay – it was past midnight by then.

Trunks had just crawled into bed from his shower, and was thinking about how to get Goten alone to talk tomorrow, when he heard his door open. Goten shut it gently behind him, then padding over quietly to Trunks' bed, and climbed in beside him without saying anything. Trunks' heart was going to pound right through his chest. He just lay there, letting Goten snuggle up to his back, not daring to move in case he might do something wrong again.

"You didn't do anything wrong" Goten whispered to his neck. "You were actually being a pretty good friend, trying to be patient and tell me kindly like you did... I needed to know. I had to know what was going on, not just with the bond, but with how you felt too. It would have been worse, the longer you waited, I've seen what happens when people just let things build up for too long – they fester and explode and it's never good, always bad." Goten was softly crying against his back now... Through their bond, Trunks could tell that the tears weren't all for him though; Goten's mind was churning with the baggage from his parents failing relationship along with the fear of losing Trunks. The upheaval in the one thing that had always been steady for him, his friendship and link with Trunks, was just too much. Holding back was impossible anymore and the fear had begun to fall one hot tear at a time. Trunks turned around and embraced him, pulling him to his chest and holding tight.

"I'll never stop being part of your life Goten," he whispered back after a few minutes, "even if it's just as friends... If being together with me, like that, is too much for you... if that's not what you want, it doesn't mean you lose me. In fact it just means that things stay exactly the same as they've always been, they won't change, I swear to Kami, Goten. It's ok to say no, to not be ok with being my mate, I'll still be your best friend and never bring it up again, I promise."

Goten had stopped crying and was snuggling into his arms, then he ventured,

"I don't think I want to be just friends with you anymore Trunks. I liked the kiss. I liked you thinking of me like that while I was sleeping..." he paused slightly,

"I liked all of that, but I'm not sure I'm ready to go quite, _that_ far just yet..." he whispered to Trunks' chest, referring mentally to the image he had seen in Trunks head. Trunks raised his arm from around Goten's waist and pulled his chin up so he could see his face.

"I never meant to imply that I thought we would be doing _that_ right _now_, I was just afraid you were going to get involved 'romantically' without knowing exactly where this road leads" said Trunks softly. Goten rewarded him with a wide grin that filled his eyes completely.

"And seriously though," Trunks said, "what kind of crazy slut do you think I am anyway? We haven't even gone on our first date yet and you think I'm going to put out just like that?" Trunks laughed jokingly; snapping his fingers. Goten snorted, and then began laughing himself. He scooted farther up, so that they were even and he didn't have to strain his neck looking at Trunks face.

"Trunks, sometimes I think you look out for me better than my own parents do..."

"We look out for each other, Goten."

"Trunks?"

"What?"

"Will you go out with me?" said Goten, teasing his friend/boyfriend back now. Trunks eyes sparkled, almost dangerously, but Goten knew that look, knew that he had gotten the reaction he wanted with his question.

"Yes, Goten, I'll go out with you – but only if you understand that from now on, you're mine... ok? However long it takes us in working his out, you are never to misunderstand that, you got it?" Trunks stared at him forcefully as he said it, and it melted right through Goten, making him blush.

"Yes Trunks, I'm yours, I understand."

They had their first date the very next day, and since Goten had technically been the one to do the asking, he insisted on picking the place and paying. Trunks figured they would probably be seeing a movie, since they weren't as expensive on Sundays anyway, and they had air conditioning. Neither of them could drive yet, so he ended up flying behind Goten that afternoon, letting him lead the way. They weren't heading to the middle of the city, where their favorite theater was though, and finally his curiosity got the better of him and asked,

"So, where exactly are we heading?"

"Oh, it's not too much farther now!" said Goten. Trunks sighed. Fine, let him have his little surprise... he was obviously enjoying the suspense... And Trunks was enjoying checking out his ass as they flew too, so it wasn't that bad. A few minutes later, he was actually pleasantly surprised to be landing in front of the water park.

"Wow, we haven't been here in forever" he said.

"I know," Goten said with a huge grin on his face, "and if you enjoyed the view so much flying over here, you should be having a great time once we change." He winked and Trunks felt his heart skip a beat or two at the thought of being around Goten all day in his swim shorts, and actually getting to admire him the whole time... This was going to be an awesome first date.

"Hey, Goten, just one question," Trunks said as they walked out of the changing rooms, "why not the beach? We could have looked fabulous together all day there for free, and isn't it supposed to be more romantic?" Goten looked at him for a second with his head cocked to the side, "But the beach doesn't have water slides... and besides," he said with a glint in his eyes, "it's more crowded here, and all the people watching will help keep you from completely savaging me." Trunks grabbed his hand quickly, but then pulled him in slow, leaning over and whispering in his ear, "Fat chance."

A few hours later, they had ridden every slide in the park, and were lounging in one of the shallower pools that had mushroom looking spray fountains interspersed throughout it, when Goten popped his head up from his raft.

"Hey Trunks, do you remember the last time we went here?"

"The last time? Yeah, we were like, what, 10?, and you guys left early 'cause your mom saw a couple making out in the pool and got pissed when security wouldn't stop them. We'd only been there for like a hour, so it sucked spending the rest of the day with just my mom and the baby... This, by the way," Trunks said, leaning over to take Goten's hand, "is infinitely better than that if you were wondering."

"No, I was just thinking that this time, that's us." he said smirking, as he pulled Trunks over to him. He leaned over and kissed him, gently at first, then getting more into it as Trunks shifted his position to hold onto Goten's raft, making sure they didn't topple over.

"Excuse me." a gruff voice said from behind them a few moments later.

Goten grinned as Trunks pulled back from him and turned to whomever had so rudely interrupted them. It wasn't some over-bearing parent though, it was the on-duty life guard.

"You can't do that here, this is a family establishment" he said with a glare. Both Trunks and Goten looked at him for a second and then Goten looked around at the rest of the pool.

"Why not? Has the pool policy changed? There's another couple making out right over there, are they getting in trouble too?..." Trunks wished Goten hadn't said that, not just because it sounded like he was ratting out the other couple, but because he was afraid he already knew the answer.

"No, because they aren't fucking fags" said the life guard with a growl.

Goten went very still, sitting on his raft, just staring the life guard down and not breaking his gaze. When the water began to ripple outward from him as his power raised in anger, Trunks figured he better step in before this got out of control.

"Come on Goten, dealing with small-minded little pricks always makes me hungry for sausage, lets blow this joint and go get some dinner" he said with a wink. Goten fell off of his raft. The life guard started sputtering and turning red in the face. Trunks decided to finish with a flourish, so he grabbed Goten from under the water (who was coughing and laughing at the same time), threw him over his shoulder, and walked out of the park. They changed in relative silence, except for the fits of laughter that would escape them every few minutes.

They needed to be back by dusk so Goten's mom could pick him up at CC, so they didn't really have time for dinner, but Trunks thought that if they hurried they would have time to raid the fridge before she got there.

"Race ya!" He said, himself and Goten taking to the sky from an ally down the street. Trunks, being still a little stronger and faster, beat him easily – but waited for him in the front yard after checking to make sure Chichi wasn't there yet.

"Aw man, and here I thought you might go easy and let me win for once now that you're trying to get in my pants" said Goten as he landed a minute later.

"Hah! Keep dreaming..." said Trunks with a slight blush on his face. Goten grinned from ear to ear at the reaction he had gotten.

"I had a good time today, even at the end there – the look on that guys' face was priceless!" said Goten.

"Good" said Trunks, "from now on though, I'm paying." Goten started to protest, but Trunks interrupted him,

"Look, just think of it as one of the ways that I watch out for you, ok? Your mom's obsessed with any money that goes through your house, she would notice the change in your "spending habits" where mine would never question or care about it. I know better than anyone what it's like for you at home, you don't need the extra drama from her. Besides," he paused, smirking, "since we aren't officially 'mated' yet, it's a good way for me to show my dominance over you" Trunks finished with a wink. Now it was Goten's turn to blush. He looked so beautiful standing there like that, still smelling of sunscreen and with his hair blown all crazy from the wind, that Trunks couldn't help pulling him into the house and kissing him up against the back of the door. They were interrupted again though, but this time it was Goten's stomach doing the growling, followed closely by Trunks'. They were scarfing down a second tray of pizza pockets and fighting over the last of the corn dogs when Chichi arrived to pick up Goten. She started scolding them about being "ravenous animals" and then said it was time to go. Goten grabbed one last pizza pocket from the tray when she turned to leave, and blew Trunks a silent kiss, whirling around to catch up to his mom who was already halfway down the hall.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It had been a few weeks since school started. Goten hadn't ever _liked_ school like Gohan did, but he didn't _dislike_ it either... Especially now that public school gave him a chance to see Trunks every afternoon. Chichi said she'd had enough of trying to whip him into some sort of academic, and that he might as well go to public school and be out of her hair. He was proficient in his studies, but he just preferred sparring and training, and hanging out with his Dad and/or Trunks. He tried not to think about the feeling of being given up on that it gave him in the back of his mind. He and Trunks didn't go to the same school, Trunks' private prep school was way more than his family could ever afford, but it was in the same city so they got to hang out each afternoon at CC. His mom hadn't like the idea of him "lazing around" over there everyday, until it was suggested to her that it was one less meal she would have to feed a growing half-Saiyan boy, then she relented.

Trunks looked up from his book when he felt Goten's ki getting close. He was waiting at their usual after-school meeting place in one of the city parks in between their two campuses. They would get a snack and walk home the rest of the way together, sometimes holding hands, sometimes pulled closer so they could each have an arm around the others' waist. Today Goten was wearing the new shirt Trunks had bought him, a black, clinging, sleeveless muscle shirt that shimmered red when the light hit it. Was he also wearing eyeliner?

"Oh Kami," Trunks though, he was starting to get hard in the middle of the park just watching him walk towards him. Goten could sense the effect he had on him, putting a little more sway into his walk than was necessary.

"Hey Trunks, what's up?" he said with a grin.

"Nothing much, just trying to figure out the closest place to jump you on our walk home" he smirked, "Is that eyeliner?"

"Maybe" Goten said playfully as Trunks drew him against his chest, kissing him thoroughly. After a few minutes of standing there with their lips locked together, Trunks pulled back.

"Ok, I have to get you home before I explode right here on the sidewalk."

"Fine by me" said Goten in a slow purr, "I could stand to have a little more privacy."

Once they got home, they wasted no time heading straight to Trunks room, and locking the door. Not that it would stop any of the members of either of their families if they really wanted in, but it just felt more intimate that way. Goten had been making a little show of stripping for Trunks nearly every afternoon – Trunks sat on the edge of the bed and watched it unfold. Goten slowly rubbed his hands up under his shirt, lifting as he did, finally pulling it up over his head, giving his hair an extra shake as it broke free. He had been letting it grow out all summer, and his shaggy spikes were almost as long as his Dad's now. He maintained eye contact with Trunks the entire time, moving his hands slowly down to the waist of his pants. He hooked a thumb behind the button on his jeans, and with a practiced flick they popped open. Trunks growled in anticipation from his seat on the bed. He could see Goten's erection straining to get out of those tight jeans, wishing he would hurry up but never stop at the same time. Goten was purring loudly now, he loved, _loved_ the way Trunks' eyes moved over him, seeming to claim every inch of him with their intensity. He sashayed his way over to the bed, letting his pants slide down to the ground as he did. He stopped when he was right in front of Trunks, stepping out of them completely and turning his back to him. He began removing his underwear one slow inch at a time, his hips shifting from side to side in a figure 8 motion. Instead of just letting them drop to the ground, he guided them the whole way, keeping his knees straight and bending at the waist.

Trunks wondered if Goten knew what he was doing, or if it was just some sort of instinctual thing... Presenting himself like that was all the invitation a Saiyan would normally need to get down to the business of claiming his mate, but he knew Goten wasn't really meaning to offer that yet. When they were done here he would still be simply his chosen, not his full-fledged mate... That was ok with him for now, he knew they had plenty of time for it in the future. He focused on the body of the boy in front of him, running a hand up the back of Gotens' leg, cupping his ass with his hand, and then on impulse leaning forward to gently kiss the tail scar on his back.

Goten was going to straighten up and turn around once he was completely naked, but the sensation coming from his lower back made his knees wobbly, and he sank to the ground with an in-draw breath.

Trunks was a little surprised when Goten sank to his knees, and decided to explore this new development. He pulled him to the bed and laid him on his stomach. Kissing his way from the back of his thighs up to his ass, he slowly began to lick a circle around that sensitive tissue at the base of his spine. Goten began purring again, and when Trunks gave a wide, firm lick directly to his scar, he moaned and began rocking his hips against the bed. Trunks continued teasing and licking, with Goten grinding into the sheets of his bed. With a glint in his eye, Trunks gently scraped his teeth along the scar, and was rewarded with a shout as Goten came beneath him. He leaned over his limp friend whispering in his ear, "I'm going to have to change those sheets now aren't I?" and nipped at his neck. Goten smiled and turned over, reaching a hand to pull Trunks in for a kiss.

"You better wait until I'm done with you – no sense in changing them twice..." said Goten with a husk in his voice. He removed every shred of clothing from Trunks, kissing and licking as he went, until he had him naked on his stomach beneath him on a still dry portion of the bed. It was like, his hundredth time giving Trunks a blow job, and yet they were still finding out new thing about their bodies. He slowly paid back every tease and fondle to his own scar, until Trunks was moaning for release. Then he flipped him over and moved in between his legs, brushing his thighs with his lips and moving one hand under him to grip the plump flesh of that gorgeous ass, yet restrain those thrusting hips with the other. He slowly began licking and teasing Trunks' erection, popping just the head in his mouth and rolling his tongue over it. Trunks felt a jolt run through his body. Damn, this was good. The bond hummed between them, wide open as each felt the pleasure they brought the other. Gotens' mouth slowly enveloped him, taking him down to the hilt, his tongue massaging the sensitive skin as he went.

"Gahh! Fuck. Goten, stop teasing me or I'm going to roll you over and fuck that damn mouth of yours!" Trunks swore, bringing a chuckle from Goten. Trunks was all for "savoring" the moment, but the discovery of their tail scars had taken the place of that today, and now he was perilously close to begging for release. Finally, Goten went at it in earnest, his head bobbing up and down while sucking at Trunks' sweet flesh. Trunks could barely contain the scream when he came, Gotens' hot, wet mouth sliding over his cock in one last smooth motion. His cry ended up coming out as a strangled half growl/shout, the sheets ripping as he jerked on them too forcefully. Goten stayed with his mouth over Trunks' cock for a few more moments, drinking down the last drops of that delicious essence (Trunks' seed had a cool, tingling, almost minty quality to it), then released him to smile up at him knowingly.

"Fuck Goten, you are such a slut" Trunks smiled and groaned as Goten laid down on top of him.

"Only for you." Goten whispered into his chest, "Don't forget, you said you would change the sheets this time."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The mall was crowded on a Saturday night, but Trunks and Goten didn't mind. All of the sights and sounds blended together to form a pleasant background hum as they walked hand in hand from one shop to the next. They hadn't really bought anything but food yet, Trunks was watching to see if anything special enough to serve his purposes caught Gotens' eye as they browsed the shops. They had been together for almost a year now, with a few close calls here and there, but thankfully nothing serious. Trunks thought about how towards the end of the school year Chichi had started showing up at CC unannounced to bring Goten home early, and they had figured that they would need a new plan next year if they wanted to continue to be able to "let loose" during their time together. Unfortunately, when school had gotten out, they couldn't find a good excuse to see each other everyday anymore. They had finally agreed that if they couldn't indulge in what they really wanted, then they would do the next best thing, and have a "friendly" competition (as friendly as competition can get between to people with Saiyan blood) over the summer, to see who could improve the most training with their respective fathers. A month or so into summer break, Goten had shown up at CC unexpectedly, with a huge grin on his face, and a mischievous look in his eyes.

"I win" he said with a confident tone.

"What! What are you talking about, we still have a month and a half to go... If you had ascended to SSJ2 on your own without the fusion I would have felt it..." Trunks said quizzically. Goten laughed and winked; he started to give him a mocking salute, then he vanished.

"You fucking bastard!" Trunks yelled to no one. "Fuck!" How the hell was he supposed to keep up with that? If Goten had learned IT from his father, it opened up a lot of possibilities, but he didn't like the amount of control it would give Goten in/over their relationship... He sighed while rubbing his hands over his face.

"I thought you would be happy" Gotens' voice came from behind him. Trunks whirled around to see that Goten hadn't gone far, and was standing just a few steps behind him with his ki lowered.

"I am happy," Trunks said, "in fact, I'm over the fucking moon that we will be able to see each other so much more easily... It just hit my pride a bit, you know? I just like being the one in control, you know that." Trunks smiled at him when he said it, but he couldn't quite make it reach his eyes. Goten looked at him suspiciously, then took a few steps back, and turned to the side with his hands on his hips.

"Um, what are you doing?" Trunks asked.

"Fuse with me moron" said Goten.

"What? Right now? Why?"

"Just do it Trunks, we need to take care of this – and the best way for us to get on the same page quickly is to be the same person. I only have a few hours before mom will get back from the store, and I'd like to spend the majority of it making out with you if that's ok." Trunks blinked a couple times, frowning, and then took his position.

"Fusion, Ha!" rang out as a bright light flashed through the hallway from under Trunk's door. Gotenks put two fingers to his forehead and disappeared into the night. He hopped from continent to continent for several minutes, finally IT-ing back to CC when he felt his energy beginning to lag. When their fusion ended, Trunks now knew the Instant Transmission, and his doubts about Gotens' place in their relationship had been allayed. Opening the bond between them afterward, Trunks could see how much Goten liked it when he was being looked after by Trunks. The bastard actually got off on Trunks' dominating nature over him – he was a fool to have ever doubted it. Goten had always followed him around, done anything he said, even against his better judgment when it lead to trouble. He pulled Goten to the bed and held him down while nipping and biting every piece of bare skin he could find, until Goten was begging him to remove his clothes and continue with the rest of his flesh. That had been a fun night, and Trunks wanted to do something special for him on their first anniversary, but he wasn't sure what. They had taken to the mall a few hours ago, but so far Trunks hadn't seen anything he thought was special enough.

They were rounding a corner when the scene ahead of them broke Trunks from his revere. A group of big, muscle-bound guys were standing in a semi circle blocking off part of the walkway. He could see they had a couple of smaller guys cornered on one of the many benches that lined the planters down the middle of the strip. One of them had hair dyed into a rainbow that stood up in spikes, and he was being lifted off the ground by the front of his jacket. The other was wearing a shirt that said "I'm not gay, but my boyfriend is" and was getting various drinks poured on him while the attackers jeered and pushed him back and forth. Goten growled beside him. A few of the assholes noticed the noise and turned toward them. Eying their hands still clasped together, they broke off from the pack.

"Looks like we found a couple more fagots" one said to the other, "You fags gonna try and help your little fag friends?" he said mockingly as he went to shove Trunks in the chest. When Trunks didn't budge, he looked a little taken back, but his face began to get darker. If Goten had been human, he would have been freaking the fuck out right now, but since he was half-Saiyan, he just laughed. The sound seemed to startle them, and the whole group of them stopped to look at what was happening. Goten stopped laughing and began to smirk.

"They're not our friends, we've never seen them before in our lives, but we are going to help them, because it's the right thing to do" he said simply and evenly. One of the idiots tried to take a swing at him, and he dodged it easily, laughing again as he looked over at Trunks. What he saw there made him fear for the lives of not only the offending idiots, but every human in the mall that night. It wasn't like Trunks to lose control, but when that imbecile had tried to hurt Goten, breaking their necks and incinerating everything for a mile wide was suddenly on the table. Goten flicked the side of his attackers' head with his finger, dropping him out of 'combat' in an instant, and turned to Trunks, wrapping himself around him and forcing him to look into his eyes. He opened the bond wide, but all he could feel was rage.

"Hey in there," he said softly, "look at me Trunks. You need to calm down, ok? I'm fine, we're both fine, ok?..." It didn't look like it was working. After seeing one of their friends go down, the rest of the gang was starting towards them. It seemed like slow motion to the two demi-Saiyans, but in reality they were probably rushing them all-out. Trunks put his hands on Gotens' waist, then pushed him behind him with a yelp from his chosen, and met the assault head on. To his credit, Trunks didn't actually _kill_ any of them, and even managed to not turn SSJ, but Kami, it was hard. He wanted to rend limbs from sockets and bash sculls against the ground until red and gray swirled in his fingers at the thought of any of them laying a hand on Goten. Goten just stood back, afraid if he interfered it would only make things worse for the poor humans. He looked over at the bench where the assholes' previous victims were standing; they were staring dumbstruck as Trunks took down over a dozen 200 lbs assailants without even breaking a sweat. When every one was incapacitated, some on the floor, some flung into the planter, Goten walked over and slapped Trunks in the face, afraid he wouldn't stop there. Trunks grabbed his hand and growled at him, but Goten held his ground and stared him in the eye, until he could see the insane rage drain off of him. Once Trunks' power bled away, he seemed to come to. He blinked a few times as rational thought was turned back on, and then looked around him.

"Shit" he said under his breath.

"Yeah," said Goten, "No shit." He looked back and saw the other couple(?) still rooted to the spot.

"You guys ok?" he said, walking over to them. Trunks followed, stepping over a few unconscious goons as he went.

"That was Fucking. Amazing." said the guy with the spiky hair.

"Yeah, thanks a lot for that... I've been beat up by those guys before – they mean business when they've been drinking..." the other one said in a shaky voice.

"Well, you're welcome. By the way, I'm Goten, and this is my boyf-" Goten started to introduce them, but was interrupted by Trunks' hand on his arm. He let him know through their bond that he could hear sirens heading their way.

"Oh..., we should probably get out of here before the cops show up, come on!" Goten grabbed an arm and started pulling, seeing Trunks do the same with the other guy, until they had them walking under their own power towards the nearest exit. Once they were a few blocks away, they stopped to introduce themselves properly. The spiky haired boys' name was Justin, and his boyfriends' name was Nathaniel. They exchanged a few of the normal back and forths, then Nathaniel got down to business.

"So, are you guys still in the closet?" said Nathaniel.

"In the closet?" said Goten.

"It means that we aren't open with everyone about being with someone of the same sex" Trunks explained. Nathaniel raised an eyebrow at that,

"You're pretty new to this, um, lifestyle, then? Is that why you didn't want to deal with the cops?"

"Not really, Gotens' life has just been kind of, isolated...actually we've both learned a lot since we got together" said Trunks with a grin, letting the second half of Nathaniel's question go.

"We've been together for almost a year now, our 1st year anniversary will be two weeks from Wednesday" Goten interjected, "have you guys been together long?"

"No, we just started dating a few months ago, his older brother hooked us up by inviting me to one of his parties" said Justin with a wink to Nathaniel. Nathaniel blushed, and then turned to Trunks and Goten.

"You know, you two should come to the next one in a few weeks, it's great to be able to hang out and have fun with like-minded people. My brother's theme parties are pretty well known in the 'community' around here. I have to warn you though, he originally got the idea from the "Pimp & Ho" versions that people throw for Valentines Day. It's not goofy Halloween type stuff though, it's everything from Drag Queens to S&M couples, both male and female, no judging; it can get pretty interesting, if you know what I mean - " Nathaniel winked at them.

"Uh, we're not really into the whole, orgy, thing – but thanks" said Trunks, putting an arm around Goten. Nathaniel blushed and smiled, giving a little bit of a nervous laugh.

"That's not exactly what I meant... some couples do 'pair up' as the night winds down, but no one would pressure you into doing something you weren't comfortable with, and they usually take it upstairs anyway. None of us wants to lose the one place we can just be ourselves, and my brother Eddie would kick out anyone who wasn't playing by the rules."

"I've never been to a party that wasn't a birthday for one of our relatives... It sounds kind of fun..." said Goten to Trunks mentally, quietly asking permission between them.

"Well, it's up to you then Goten, if you want to go, we can work something out" said Trunks out loud, "but don't complain to me if we end up having to leave..." he said just between them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Trunks could tell Goten was really excited by the prospect of the party, he talked about it for days after the invite. The conversations usually boiled down to, "what are we going to wear?" Trunks didn't want to spoil his fun, so eventually he decided to just go with it, as long as Goten didn't think up something _too_ over the top. He was relieved when he suggested Trunks just wear his nice tux, and let Goten be the one to dress more risqu_e_. It really was a better match for their personalities, and after talking to Justin & Nathaniel again, he figured they were supposed to be going more as sexy versions of themselves, not necessarily as strippers. Trunks did realize that either way, Goten wouldn't have anything 'appropriate' already in his wardrobe, so he offered to take him shopping for something. Goten got a mischievous look in his eyes, and asked if he wouldn't mind his outfit being a surprise...

It had seemed like a good idea at the time, but now Trunks was waiting impatiently for Goten to finish getting ready in his bathroom. He had come over a few hours ago with a huge bag, kicking him out and telling him that he couldn't exactly do this at his own house, and then locked the door. Thankfully Trunks had already showered, so all he had to do was put on his tux when the time came... but now that it was getting close to time to go, and he was starting to wonder just what the hell Goten was doing in there. Even if he had gotten some full-on S&M strap covered get up, it shouldn't be taking _this_ long.

"Be patient, I'm almost done" he felt float through his head.

"Ok, fine – but hurry up" he sent back. When the door finally opened, he glanced at his watch and stood expectantly, drawing a sharp breath at what he saw. There were no straps or buckles, no collars, or chains hanging off of him, his outfit was surprisingly tasteful, almost elegant if the skirt hadn't been so short. It wasn't Goten standing in front of him, he had been replaced with Goten's twin sister, and she was fucking hot. A form-fitting red silk dress covered his body, leaving legs that were a lot longer than Trunks remembered smooth and bare beneath it. He was wearing matching red heels that were at least 3 inches tall... Kami, that was hot... His pecks were so well defined that it actually looked like he had a small amount of cleavage, and the dress went all the way up to an oriental-style collared neck that would keep the truth from being discovered. A white fake-fur jacket hit him above the waist, accenting curves and drawing attention to that incredible 'Son' ass. Even with all that going on though, Trunks couldn't help being drawn back up to his face. Soft black ringlets framed it, falling down in front of his eyes to just barely sweep his shoulders. His eyes seemed to glow with a tasteful combination of makeup and shimmering glitter – Trunks had never really thought of his friends' face as being effeminate, but framed by those curls, in reality, he made a pretty striking woman... It wasn't until he was enjoying a second round of gazing at Goten's ass in that amazing red silk, that he realized he hadn't said anything for at least the last 5 minutes, just staring and drooling was apparently all he had been capable of. Goten stopped turning in slow circles, and walked over to him, surprisingly steady on those heels.

"I take it, you like?" he said in a smooth, sex-filled voice. Trunks growled and pulled him close, settling his hands over that silk, grabbing his ass tightly while trying to pull him to the bed.

"Oh, no you don't" said Goten as he pulled away, "we have a party to go to."

"We may never make it to that party now that I see what you've done" said Trunks.

They had decided earlier to just IT a block away from the house that the party was at, to help avoid questions. Trunks knew from his mom's various parties that showing up "fashionably" late was fine, and it seemed like they had timed it pretty well. The party was already in swing, music blaring and people laughing and talking all around them. When they entered, Trunks was quickly spotted by Nathaniel, who practically squealed in delight. Then he noticed Trunks' date.

"Oh, My. Gawd. Goten! Is that you? That has to be you, right?" he said, giving Trunks a fake squint-y eye.

"You look Fucking. Amazing. No, seriously, Holy. Shit." Nathaniel kept exclaiming as he pulled each of them in for a hug.

"You guys come this way, follow me to meet Eddie, he wanted me to introduce you guys right away!" Eddie was in the kitchen, lounging against the breakfast bar that had been turned into a full-fledged bar for the night. He was not the most beautiful guy it the room, but the entire crowd was draw to him none the less. Eddie had a natural charisma that seemed to charm men and women alike, his easy smile and laughing eyes captivating the entire room. When he saw Nathaniel leading two strangers over to him with that beaming grin on his face, he set down his drink and stood to shake Trunks' hand.

"You must be the guy who saved my brother and Justin from those assholes at the mall." he said.

"Yeah, I'm Trunks, and this is my boyfriend Goten." Eddie looked Goten up and down with a sparkle in his eye, nodding his head once, and reached out to take his hand, gently kissing the back of it, but with his eyes on Trunks. Trunks stiffened at Eddies' actions, but held himself back from anything more than a small scowl.

"Good" said Eddie, confusing Trunks...

"What do you mean 'good'?" huffed Trunks.

"I mean I heard from Nathaniel how possessive you were over Goten here when the mall incident occurred. _Some_ of the people here can get a little touch-y feel-y, so I wanted to see if you were going to get upset over something as relatively innocent as flirting with him, or if it was just the physical danger that set you off." Eddie explained. Goten giggled, _giggled_, and leaned to put his arm around Trunks' waist.

"You could have just asked you know" said Trunks waving his hand and cocking an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I know, but then I wouldn't have gotten to kiss your beautiful boyfriends' hand" he said with a wink.

After they had been introduced to most of the people there (at least the important ones Trunks figured) and each gotten a drink, they found their way to the three car garage, which had been converted into a dance floor for the evening. A DJ was set up in the corner, and three or four dozen people were already moving to an electronica beat that seemed to beg to be danced to. They finished their drinks with a grin, and decided to put Gotens' confidence in those 3 inch heels to the test. They danced for over two hours straight without realizing it. The DJ was excellent, combining upbeat dance hits with slower jams that gave weary calves a break. Even so, Goten felt himself needing a break from all the people in there, it was way crowded now, and the heat was starting to get to him. On their way back into the house, they saw that more people were arriving and heading onto the dance floor, and were glad they had decided to get some fresh air. Refilling their drinks, Trunks and Goten had a clear view to the front door as a trench-coated man walked in. Half the room immediately cheered in recognition. Eddie went over and wrapped the tall figure in a big hug and kissed him, then pretended to be mad at him for being late. They couldn't hear exactly what was being said over the commotion, but it didn't really matter. As he removed his coat they let out an audible gasp – skin tight leather had never looked quite so good as it did on Gohan's ass.

He was also wearing a black leather collar that was studded, with no shirt at all – and those pants left _nothing_ to the imagination. It was actually pretty tame compared to some of the other couples... but no one here, or possibly in the entire city, was as ripped as Gohan, or gleaming with the sheen of oiled skin... He pushed Eddie back with a grinning smirk and kissed him back – Eddie held him to it with his hand on the back on Gohans' neck. Not that he looked like he was trying to get away... They made out like that to the rising cat-calls and hooting until Eddie waved his hand at the crowd in a "oh please" gesture and walked away. Well, he didn't really walk away per _se_, it was more like he just turned around and took a few steps to the bar, asking him what he wanted to drink. Unfortunately, behind the bar is where Trunks and Goten were staring in shock, and Eddie's movement in their direction drew Gohan's gaze that way as well.

Gohan froze as his eyes locked onto that lavender hair, the color draining from his face like he was 5 years old and had just seen Frieza rise from the dead. Eddie looked at him quizzically, and was about to ask him if he was alright when Gohan was all of a sudden past him, had grabbed Trunks by the arm and was dragging him through the house to the back yard. Goten just stood there, shocked by what was happening, and at Gohans' almost violent reaction – why was he dragging Trunks away? He whirled to follow them, afraid that there might be some serious trouble brewing... He realized that Eddie and Nathaniel were right behind him as he reached the hallway that lead to the backyard.

"Does Trunks know him? Cause he seems to know Trunks..." Goten was trying to get his brain to turn back on when Eddie continued, "It's alright, Gohan would never hurt anyone – let's just give him a minute, he obviously wants to talk to him alone" he said, and a patted him on his arm... What the hell was going on?... Goten heard laughter in his head through the bond. "He doesn't recognize you _babe._ Now get out here and me help calm down your brother before he goes SSJ and tries to murder me for laughing at him." Goten stood still for a second, he had almost forgotten that he was a woman... did he really not know it was him? Eddie grabbed his arm and was trying to steer him back into the main part of the house, when Goten grabbed his wrist with his free hand, squeezing hard enough to easily leave a few bruises. He yelped and released his arm, rubbing his wrist with a scowl. Eddie was looking at him like he had sprouted a second head, but he didn't care, he marched outside to find Trunks. It wasn't difficult, they hadn't made it more than 20 ft from the door before Gohan had stopped walking and started threatening.

"I will kill you Trunks, I swear I will pull you limb from limb if you ever say anything to anyone! You understand me?!" Gohan growled. Trunks was trying to assure him that his secret was safe with him, but was doing an unconvincing job of it (for the first time in his life), mostly because he kept laughing and snorting every few moments at the hilarity of the true situation.

"What about Goten?" Trunks asked, grinning as he saw his date finally walking up to them.

"Especially not Goten, you say anything to him and I will end you-" Gohan ranted.

"Too late." Goten interjected, standing with his hands on his hips and staring Gohan down, "and speaking of ending people, you better tell _your_ boyfriend not to put his hands on me again, or _my_ boyfriend will leave nothing but a smear on the ground where he used to be, M'Kay?"

"What do you mean put his hands on you?" Trunks demanded immediately. Goten wasn't sure this was the best way to diffuse the situation, but he couldn't get over how wrong it had felt for someone else to grab him like that. Couldn't they tell he belonged to Trunks?

"He just grabbed my shoulder and arm to try and keep me inside, I didn't mean like 'sexual' hands on me..." Goten said, blushing a little.

"Holy shit, that's really you, isn't it Goten?" Gohan said in a shocked voice, "Oh, Kami... wait, are you two here, _together_?"

Eddie and Nathaniel had come out the back door behind Goten, so he moved over closer to Trunks and looked Gohan in the eye.

"Are you guys?" Goten fired back, "cause it certainly _looks_ like you are." He leaned against Trunks as he said it, wrapping one of his legs through Trunks' as his arm went around his waist. Gohan didn't even have the decency to blush, apparently his shock was wearing off – and was starting to turn to anger. He stared at them for a moment, then turned to Eddie and Nathaniel, and asked them to go back inside. Nathaniel frowned, and Eddie spoke up:

"Why? What's going on Gohan, what's up with this guy?"

"It's ok, I know them, alright? The _chick_ in the short red dress is my _brother_, ok? I'm not going to do anything crazy, so please just go inside and give me a minute – go feel each other up or something till I get back..." He winked at them at the last part, and now it was their turn to look shocked.

"Your brother?! Holy crap..." said Nathaniel, staring. Eddie just shook his head and smiled, and pulled him back into the party. Gohan squinted, watching them go, then dropped his mask.

"How long?" he said, practically yelling at them already.

"Oh, come on Gohan, it's not that big a deal, you're here with another man too" said Goten, trying to keep the mood light... he failed.

"I'm not 15 fucking years old Goten!" Gohan had his hands clenched at his side, "HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN FUCKING TRUNKS?" _now_ he was yelling. Trunks blanched, but Goten spoke before Trunks could figure out how he was going to put this delicately...

"We aren't _fucking_" said Goten (Well, that was straightforward, thought Trunks), "yet." Trunks face-palmed.

"What?" Goten said as he turned to look at Trunks, "too much?"

"Maybe you should let me do the talking" said Trunks with a groan, his hand still over his forehead. All of a sudden Gohan was right in front of him, lifting him up by the front of his shirt. Well, fuck, Trunks thought. "It was nice knowing you," he sent to Goten through the bond. "Oh please," Goten replied, "Gohan hasn't trained in years, we could probably take him if we had too." Which made Trunks snort out load, which made Gohans' face go from medium angry to pissed. Trunks was just wondering when the beating would start, and how much he could defend himself without the party/house/innocent people being destroyed, when Gohan pulled him in waaaaay too close... Trunks' eyes widened as Gohans' face was buried in his neck, he brought up his hands to push him away, but Gohan already had his nose nudged under his collar, and he took a big, long, sniff (_sniff_?) of Trunks.

"What the hell!" Trunks said out loud as Gohan sniffed him again on the other side. He dropped him suddenly, turning to Goten.

"Ok, I believe you... but I'm still not comfortable with this" Gohan said.

"Who cares if you're comfortable with it?" said Goten, "It's my decision, not yours – you're being such a hypocrite."

"No, I'm not, I wasn't 15 when I stared having sex Goten, you guys need to wait until you're of age,_ then_ it's your decision. You are just way too young to be getting into this sort of thing."

"Tell that to Majin Buu" said Trunks as he straightened his tux.

"Uh-uh Trunks, no way are you going to compare that to this – the two things are completely unrelated."

"They're not as unrelated as you think" said Goten angrily.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Gohan, he was a little put off by Goten's sudden change in demeanor.

"I mean, fusion." Goten turned to Trunks, saw him nod his head, and continued, "Ever since the fusion, Trunks and I have been bonded."

"Bonded? You two are _bound_ to each other, like, the _forever_ one?" Gohan sputtered.

"You know about the bond?" Goten sounded surprised.

"Well, yeah, I do know what it is..." Gohan trailed off. Trunks spoke up now.

"I think the problem was that the _Metamorese didn't know about it_ – at the very least I think they must not have had the ability to bond like we do, so they never thought about it, never thought that a race that was supposed to bond might have issues with it. We fused so many times, so often, that over the years..." Trunks trailed off this time, unsure of the exact details himself, leaving them all standing in silence. The music from the party thumped in the silence.

"How do you know?" asked Goten, "how do _you_ know about the bond?"

"Vegeta told me," Gohan blushed, "when I was a teenager."

"Oh." was all Goten said.

"Gohan," said Trunks, "I know you're trying to do what's best for Goten, but I think you're going to need to back down a little on this one." Gohan started to open his mouth, but Trunks stopped him.

"Just hear me out, ok? I'm trying not to put any undo pressure on him to sleep with me – don't laugh – we've been dating for a year now, and I've always made it perfectly clear that it won't happen until he's ready for it... He's actually not as much of a fag as he looks." He said the last part with a wink, and put his arm around Goten's waist again.

"Hey!" said Goten with a fake indignant tone and a grin. Gohan studied them for a minute, then spoke.

"16 then."

"I am 16"

"I meant Goten, smart ass, and you know it."

Goten sighed. "I still don't see why you get a say in it Gohan, Trunks is the one who I belong to now, not you." Maybe that had been a little blunt... Gohan was staring at them again, thinking in the silence.

"Do you both really feel that way? That he owns you?" Gohan asked.

"Yes." "Yes." they said in unison, no hesitation. Gohan rubbed his temples as if he had a headache.

"I guess it's too late then, if you're already that far gone in it – I can't stop you." His hands came down, and he looked at Trunks squarely.

"Are you sure you're ready to be responsible for him? Just throwing lots of mommy's cash around doesn't necessarily make you a good mate you know. You have to provide for him physically, mentally, _emotionally_, all that 'bullshit' – all of it, you understand? 'Cause if I find out you use it to mistreat him in anyway, I'll break every bone in your body, give you a senzu, and then kill you."

"Um, that would kill me too, Gohan..." said Goten interjected.

"Shut up Goten" he replied, still staring at Trunks intently.

"Look Gohan, Goten is my other half, I do try to take care of him as best I can, but you're right, we are still pretty young, and there's only so much I can do until we're both of age... I promise to do my best, always, but at the same time, I'm a realist Gohan. I can't say that everything will always be perfect forever – only naïve humans think stuff like that." That seemed to satisfy Gohan, because he nodded his head after a moment. Then he sighed, shaking his head, and headed for the house and back to the party, motioning for them to follow.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Trunks, do you have any cash on you?" Goten asked nonchalantly. They had left the party at 1 in the morning – people were starting to 'pair-up' at various places around the house, and they decided it was time to make an exit. Once they got back to CC though (Goten was spending the weekend of course), Goten had stopped him before he could take off the tux.

"Um, yeah, I always do, why?"

"Oh, it might come in handy later" Goten said with a wink.

"Ok... It's 1 in the morning Goten, I don't think a whole lot of restaurants are open right now... maybe Denny's, but I am not going back to that one next to the truck stop – I'd prefer it if the cops didn't get called tonight." Goten walked over to the bathroom and was rummaging through the giant bag he had brought with him. He pulled out a box wrapped in orange paper that had a fancy bow tied around it.

"I got you something, for our anniversary" he said with a twinkle in his eye. Trunks grinned back, went to the drawer in his desk, and pulled out a wrapped package as well.

"I got you something too, I know it's not technically until Wednesday, but if you want to do it now that's fine" Trunks said. Goten nodded and blushed.

"Open mine first" said Trunks with a grin. "I kept trying to think of something special to get you, like, expensive and grand, you know? But I couldn't think of anything like that, that I could actually _give_ you, without you having to hide it away from everyone and never enjoy it, so in the end I figured something you could use would be better, even if it wasn't as expensive."

"It's not an electric toothbrush, is it?" said Goten with a laugh.

"No, dumb ass – just open it already." Goten pulled off the wrapping paper, and opened the box. Something red and silky and soft was folded up in it. When he pulled it out, he found it was a pair of boxers that said "Sexy Monkey" over the ass.

"Wow, classy Trunks," Goten said jokingly, with a huge smile on his face "but seriously, this is awesome – I can't wait to wear them."

"Try them on right now" Trunks said huskily.

"Uh-uh, you have to open your present first, and then we'll go."

"Go where?" Trunks asked with a pout.

"I'm not sure _exactly_..." he said mischievously.

"Ok." said Trunks, and he rolled his eyes as if to say "whatever, I'm still getting to see you in those boxers tonight." Trunks unwrapped his gift, and just sat there staring at the small bottle of lube for a second, then his eyes went wide and a strangled noise came out of him.

"Are you serious, Goten?" was what he finally said. Goten nodded, and came over to straddle his lap.

"I'm ready Trunks, I've been ready for a little while now, but I liked the thought of telling you like this" he said with his face just inches away.

"Oh, ok" Trunks was slightly panting.

"Don't get too worked up just yet though – we have to find a place first."

"Find a place? What's wrong with in bed?"

"I do want a bed, but after Gohan could tell by _smelling_ you that we weren't actually 'doing' it, I don't think it's such a great idea to 'do' it _here_...where your Dad _lives_..."

"Oh, yeah, that's a good point... I'm surprised I let that slip my mind actually..." said Trunks.

"Well, you weren't planning on getting laid tonight," said Goten with a smoldering look, "I was."

"So what's your plan for getting me into said compromising situation then?" Trunks laughed and asked him.

"Well, I figured we could go to the seedier part of town, pay a homeless guy to rent us a hotel room, and then fuck like bunnies til the sun comes up, shower, and then come back here to sleep." Goten sat on his lap and mused. Trunks just stared at him, dumbfounded, then literally smacked him on the side of the head.

"Our first time is not going to be in some sleazy motel room with a bum listening at the door cause he knows exactly what two underage boys would want a room together for!" Trunks yelled at him.

"Jeez Trunks, calm down! I was just joking." Goten pouted.

"No you weren't, why'd you ask me if I had any cash on me then?" Trunks demanded.

"Ok, half- joking?" Goten offered.

"Ugh, what am I going to do with you?" Trunks moaned with his hand over his forehead.

"I'm sorry, I _was_ planning that we would be doing it here, I didn't think there would be any issue with it... and I didn't think about the homeless guy thing either, gross..." Goten apologized, looking at him with big 'I'm sorry' eyes from under all those curls.

"Ok, fine – whatever" Trunks relented. "How about this, you go take a shower, and I'll think of something brilliant to solve this problem." Goten looked confused and unconsciously touched his dress. Trunks caught it though, and continued.

"I want to be with _you_ Goten, not a costume." he explained softly, touching his side. Goten smiled, and beamed at him.

"You really are pretty smooth, aren't you?"

"Yes." Trunks said confidently.

"Ok, but you should shower too then, we both smell like liquor and cigarettes from the party."

Trunks was drying off in the bathroom, he had figured it was better to shower separately so that the aforementioned thinking could actually take place. He had come up with a plan, so he was feeling pretty good about himself at the moment. It was 2 o'clock by the time they had both showered and dressed; Goten had taken up most of that since he had a dozen different products to wash off, but he was finally ready. Trunks IT'd down to his mothers' lab, and rummaged around until he found a capsule that would work, and then IT'd back to Goten. He hastily scribbled out a note on his desk, "Gone camping with Goten, back by Sunday" and then signed it.

"All right, lets go" he said, and took Goten's hand. He IT'd again, and this time they were in the middle of a vast forest, standing on a carpet of blue grass under a green sky.

"You think of everything, don't you" said Goten with a little grudging respect in his voice. Trunks looked back at him from over his shoulder and winked, throwing the capsule into a clear space between two gigantic trees. A tiny house appeared in a cloud of smoke, and Trunks escorted a now furiously blushing Goten inside. It was a small, very small, one bedroom and a bathroom set up.

"She'll never even know it's gone," Trunks said as he shut the door behind them, "this model never went into mass production since it was just as economical to-" Goten stopped him with a kiss.

"You talk too much sometimes" he pulled back, leaned in to give him a quick kiss again, then said,

"You should really work on that" and kissed him quickly again, a peck really.

"It can be quite annoying sometimes" another quick kiss.

"I-" Goten was cut off by Trunks' hands on his ass, lifting up against him with a jolt. He instinctively wrapped his legs around Trunks' waist to steady himself, as he was carried to the bed.

"Good reflexes" said Trunks smugly as he walked. Goten just grinned and started kissing the side of his neck to let him know how displeased he was with being interrupted. Trunks crawled on his knees up onto the bed, then lowered Goten down beneath him.

"Kami, I can't believe this is happening" he said as he nuzzled the side of Gotens' neck in return.

"You don't think he'll tell anyone, do you?" Goten wondered out loud... Trunks blinked a few times, and then frowned.

"Well, too late to worry about it now – besides, no one knows about Gohan, so he must not be a total snitch...I don't even know if he could see us here..." That was good enough for Goten. He began pulling Trunks' shirt off and swearing.

"Damn it Trunks, I can't believe how many clothes you're still wearing." He actually sounded serious, so Trunks sat up and removed every shred of it from himself, and Goten as well, just for good measure.

"Much better" Goten sighed as Trunks leaned over him. 'Kami, he's beautiful' thought Goten...

"Why, thank you" he heard whispered back to him through the bond. Goten nudged him mentally, his eyes boring into Trunks, and then felt the link between them fall wide open. It was like finally getting to the surface of a deep lake; you've been holding your breath for so long that you can barely remember the sensation of air, and then all of a sudden you burst through the barrier and take that first long gasp. Trunks dropped down on top of him, needing to feel skin against skin, and clung to him for a moment while they adjusted to the oneness of their minds. Goten stroked his back, ran his hands up and down his sides, soaking in the feeling of him above him. Trunks lifted his head and began to kiss him, deep and slow, sucking on his lips and tongue in turn. He breathed deeply of Gotens' scent – his mates' scent. Goten spread his knees apart and Trunks adjusted his hips, feeling both their erections firm between them. He broke away from the kiss to lick down Gotens' neck, bringing a small whimper from him. Goten was breathing heavily as Trunks made his way down to his nipple, licking until it was also firm, then sucking it into his mouth. That brought a cry from him, and Gotens' fingers curled around the back of Trunks' head, squeezing and pulling his hair, but still holding his mouth to him. He continued to suck and nip at the tender flesh, while rolling and stroking the other with his hand, then switched sides to make sure neither one was left out. Goten groaned when he bit him hard enough to leave a mark, but he made sure not to draw any blood. That was for later.

He left the nipples reluctantly, they produced such wonderful sounds... but he wanted to get on to the main event sometime soon... He kissed a sloppy trail down his stomach, licking and biting that amazing array of muscles, swirling his tongue around the indentation of his belly button, and then finally going lower, tracing the bottom of Gotens' shaft and then balls with his tongue. Gotens' dick was rubbing against the side of Trunks' head as he did it, hard as hell, and a soft moaning was starting to fall from his lips. They had given each other _plenty_ of blow jobs, but both knew that this was different, and the anticipation was thick in the air. Trunks adjusted himself to kneel between those gorgeous thighs, gave Goten a wicked smile, and then bent down and licked his cock from base to head. He grabbed the lube and gave his fingers a good coating of it while he played with Gotens' tip in his mouth. Hips began thrusting up at him as Goten moaned louder, and Trunks used one hand to hold them down while he began massaging Goten's opening with the other. He sank his mouth down around Gotens' shaft in a slow, sweeping motion that elicited a shout from his partner, causing him to rise up off the bed into an almost sitting position; then sink back down to rest on his elbows.

Watching that lavender hair bob below him, working with such skill on his hardened member, was making his heart pound furiously. Pleasure was coursing through him, making his whole body tingle. Plus the feeling of Trunks' fingers swirling and probing around his opening was making him feel dizzy, so he eased back from his elbows and closed his eyes, still panting heavily. When he felt that first finger slide inside of him, he bit his fist to suppress a startled moan, but felt Trunks admonish him. "You don't have to hold back – if it feels good, I want to hear all about it" he heard Trunks' voice in his mind like it was his own. He stopped biting his hand and tried to focus on breathing, for some reason he couldn't seem to remember how to do it properly... A second finger slipped in, and this time he shouted, Trunks' name trailing out into almost a sob.

Trunks could feel how close Goten was to the edge, so he backed off from his throbbing erection, but continued to work his fingers. He slid in and out of him, until he could feel Goten had adjusted to it, then began to search for that sweet spot deep inside him. When he found it he was rewarded with a loud "FUCK" from Goten, and the sound of sheets ripping. After half a dozen agonizing strokes to that center of pleasure, he decided it was time to bring another finger into the equation. He leaned forward so that one arm propped him up above his mate, and slowly moved the third finger in, giving him plenty of time to adjust, but purposefully not going for that sweet spot just yet. Goten was writhing beneath him, trying to shove himself further down on Trunks' hand while Trunks watched him and licked his lips.

Suddenly Goten reached up and pinched both of Trunks' nipples, not too painfully, but enough to get his attention. He stopped thrusting his fingers for a moment in shock, and Goten raised himself in a sit up, and whispered in Trunk's ear.

"Your dick, inside me, now, or I will cut it off." Well, who can argue with logic like that? Trunks grabbed a pillow from the top of the bed, lifted Gotens' lower back and slid it underneath. Goten locked his eyes on Trunks' and laid back, both could feel the others' insane arousal through the bond. He knelt down between Gotens' splayed legs and coated his own dick with a generous amount of lube. When Trunks' head entered him, Gotens' head flew up and he couldn't help staring down at the slow invasion. A sensation he had never experienced before was slowly filling him up, until Trunks was buried all the way in him. There was some pain, but it was dissipating as his body stretched to accommodate him.

Trunks was panting himself now, waiting until he thought it was safe to move. It took a lot of will power not to just slam himself into that tight, hot flesh. He had never felt anything like it, not even Gotens' mouth, which was pretty fucking incredible, could compare to this. Goten reached up to cup the side of his face, making him open his eyes and look at him.

"You can move now Trunks, I can take it" Goten whispered. Trunks nodded, lust dripping from his eyes, and Goten just laughed and laid back, putting his hands above his head, bracing the headboard.

"Are you sure you've never done this before?" Trunks teased as he drew out of him slowly.

"I know the strength that those 'half-breed' hips of yours hold, I just don't want a concussion from being slammed into the wall." Goten half sighed/laughed as he clenched his muscles around Trunks.

"Gahh! Ok, I get it, less banter, more fucking now" said Trunks as he slid smoothly back into him.

"Oh, Kami!" and a rather high-pitched "Fuck!" were the last intelligible words that Goten uttered for quite some time as Trunks worked up a rhythm and began shoving into him again and again, hitting that wonderful spot fairly regularly, making pleasure shoot through him until he could barely see straight. Goten was all moans and cries as he pumped over and over into that hot heat. Trunks lowered himself so he could kiss Goten, probing him with his tongue and dick at the same time, then in alternating time. Goten growled under him at that, and wrapped his legs around him, managing to make his mouth form the word "Harder" in Trunks' ear. Like he needed to be told twice. They were finished with the warm-up now, and Trunks let go of that in-human strength, pushing into him faster as well as harder. Over and over he hit that beautiful bundle of nerves deep within him, and a ragged scream escaped Goten. If he hadn't known through the bond that it was out of pleasure, he would have stopped altogether thinking he had killed him. Which in this case only drove him on more. He pounded into him, smacking into that perfect Son ass over and over, bending Goten's legs up so they were hooked over Trunks' elbows as he rammed into him.

Goten had long since given up on the whole "preventing a concussion" thing, and had his arms wrapped around the now glowing Trunks' back, holding on with everything he had, drawing blood in little crescents under his finger nails. He couldn't figure out which one of them was making that high-pitched screaming sound... he could barely even tell himself from Trunks with the bond wide open and the insane amount of pleasure coursing back and forth through their bodies...but the back of his own mind conceded that it was _probably_ him... There was that and the slick, impossibly fast, smack of his ass getting pounded into. Fuck, he could not take much more of this, Trunks had him bent so far in half that their stomachs' were rubbing on either side of his own dick, Kami, he was so close... Pleasure was tingling in every nerve and particle of his body, threatening to blind him, kill him, if he didn't get release soon...Why couldn't he spill over the edge? He could feel oblivion, just out of reach...Why?!

That last scream sounded a little more desperate than the others that were coming out of his mate's throat, and it triggered something inside Trunks. He felt himself moving his mouth down to the base of Gotens' neck where it met the shoulder... Was that Gotens' neck, or his? Was he himself? (He had to be, because _he_ was the one who was going to be doing the claiming here, so he must be himself...) He bit down hard. Blood gushed into his mouth, and Goten instantly came with a scream, his back arching beneath him. His spray showered their stomachs' and chests' with the force of it. Trunks hadn't known his name would sound so good as a scream, but he definitely liked it. Especially liked it with his mates' blood filling his mouth and flowing down his throat. He felt Gotens' muscles clenching around him, and it sent him cascading over the edge as well, white oblivion rushing up around him, his hips losing all rhythm as he just thrust wildly into him a few last times.

Goten thought seriously about blacking out right then and there, but something was pulling at him, telling him he wasn't done yet, couldn't pass out yet... He opened his eyes after Trunks had completely collapsed on top of him, his beautiful smooth neck bared right there, so conveniently... He tried to move his head to get a better angle, feeling Trunks' teeth still imbedded in him but not strong enough to do anything about it right now, and then sunk his own teeth into the base of Trunks' neck with a sigh. Blood poured into his mouth, warm and metallic, and he felt a 'click' in his mind that echoed through his body and into Trunks', then he was finally able to slip into unconsciousness.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

He woke curled up into Trunks' chest while he held him, with blood all over his face, neck, and back. He also was covered in dried cum from chest to knees... Definitely one for the list of 'firsts'... Goten smiled as he thought about Trunks and sex – why the hell had he held out so long anyway? Oh well, it was done now; they were mated and bonded, completely and fully. He knew that even *true* death couldn't separate them now, if one of them went, the other would follow. It didn't depress him though, it felt right, to think of his own body giving out if it couldn't be with Trunks. His morning-after revelations were interrupted for a moment though, when his stomach began to growl painfully. He tried to extract himself from the bed without waking Trunks, but moving brought instant pain. Also, he noticed, being stuck to the sheets in so many places by so many fluids would make getting up without waking Trunks virtually impossible anyway. He was wondering if he would even be able to get to the bathroom without Trunks help when Trunks' eyes fluttered opened. He smiled a lazy, self-satisfied grin, and pulled Goten close to him again.

"Good Morning" he said as he kissed him tenderly, his mouth still tasting of blood. When he finally pulled away, he got his first good look at him, eyes going large.

"Wow, are you ok?" Trunks said, concerned, sitting up.

"Yeah, I'm fine" said Goten, though his ass lit on fire from even that small movement.

"Uhnf" he groaned, and flopped back down. There was a huge, cool wet spot beneath him, and he couldn't help but turn to see what it was. Well, this mattress was fucked - apparently his neck had still bled a LOT after they passed out... The bite he had given Trunks wasn't very deep, it had already scabbed over, but when he pressed a hand to his, it was _still_ oozing a small amount of blood, and hurt like hell. He winced, and could see Trunks' face going pale.

"There's more, down... below" he almost whispered, running his hand lightly over Goten's hip. It wasn't a lot, but he had definitely been bleeding down there by the time they were done; a smaller blotch was staining the sheets there as well.

"Are you kidding? I've lost more blood than this just training" he said, trying to shrug it off, but not trying to move again. He stroked the side of Trunks' face, trying to reassure him.

"It was amazing, Trunks, I wouldn't do a single thing different, honestly."

"I would. I should have brought a senzu with us, I should have realized things might get out of hand with our Saiyan instincts urging us on..."

"What is normal, Trunks?" Goten stared him in the eye firmly, "We're only half human remember, mixed with an alien race that's for all intents and purposes died out, so no one even knows anymore... What is normal? I don't care, I loved it, and I don't mind the pain – it'll heal soon enough anyway."

"You say that now, but you haven't tried walking yet..." Trunks couldn't help but let some humor creep into his voice. Goten stuck his tongue out at him and swung his legs over the edge of the bed, standing quickly before Trunks could try and baby him anymore, and immediately collapsed to the floor with a shout.

"Fuck!"

"Goten!" Trunks was picking him up off the ground – laid him back down on the bed.

"Maybe it's a little worse than I originally thought" he admitted quietly. Pain was shooting through his backside alarmingly, and his legs just wouldn't hold him. The bite on his neck was starting to throb in time with a new pounding in his head as well.

"Ok, I'm going to get you a senzu, I'll be right back" Trunks said. Goten grabbed his arm before he could IT away.

"Trunks, you may not have lost as much blood as I did, but you look just as bad – and you're still completely naked, in case you forgot." Trunks looked down and realized that he was pretty much covered from head to toe in various fluids as well, he tended to move around a lot in his sleep...

"Ok, you lay here, don't move, and I'll shower real quick and be right back."

"Ok boss" Goten said, "As if I could move if I wanted to..." he muttered with a smile. Trunks was already heading for the bathroom, but called out "I heard that" over his shoulder as he walked.

Goten focused on clearing his mind and relaxing, it hadn't hurt when he didn't move around too much, so he thought meditating might help. He found that when he concentrated, he could feel his body pulsing with a strange kind of energy. He assumed it was from finally finishing the mating with Trunks, and wondered what he could do with it. He tried gathering it up like he would his own ki, but it didn't work. That made him frown. What was going on here? The more he thought about it, this didn't feel like Trunks' energy, and if it was a result of the bond, shouldn't it? He moved his focus to the bond between them, felt Trunks' worry and guilt wash over him as he was finishing his shower. That wasn't helping; he shifted his focus back to the strange energy, and as he did, noticed it seemed to be coming from a particular spot in his body.

"Trunks! Trunks!" He heard Goten calling him frantically, and IT'd directly to his side, without even turning off the water.

"What? Are you ok? What's wrong?"

Goten was still laying on the bed, but he had both his hands pressed to his lower abdomen now, and Trunks was afraid he had discovered some new injury. Goten didn't answer him out loud, he just grabbed one of his hands and pressed it onto his stomach as well.

"Speak to me Goten, or at least open the bond so I can tell what's wrong... Now Goten!" Trunks implored him. Goten just laid there with his eyes wide, a stricken look on his face, as he opened the newly completed bond between them. Trunks closed his eyes, and could feel the pulsing energy that Goten was focusing on. It was different than either of theirs though, almost like it had it's own separate ki signature..." His eyes flew open, but it was at the same time that little black speckles had decided to invade his vision, and the next thing he knew, everything had gone dark. He was on the floor when his vision returned, and Goten was hitting him in the head with one of the pillows from the bed.

"What the fuck Trunks!" Goten was yelling, "Am I PREGNANT? Did you get me fucking PREGNANT? What the hell! What the _fuck_ is going on? I can't be PREGNANT, that's not _fucking_ possible!" He stopped whacking him as Trunks stood to his feet.

"I, I don't know Goten. I don't know what's going on..." Goten was glaring at him, but starting to cry at the same time; moving had made his wounds start to bleed again too. Trunks went over and threw on his pants, IT'ing away as soon as they were snapped.

"Hey!" Goten shouted to the spot where his mate had just been standing.

Back at CC, Trunks quickly gathered one of the senzu that he kept for emergencies, and then IT'd back to Goten.

"Here, eat this." He sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed Goten's back while the bean took effect. Once his body was healed though, he didn't perk up. Trunks laid him down so he could spoon him, murmuring softly in his ear as he stroked his chest.

"What am I?" the softly spoken words echoed in between them.

"You're my mate Goten."

Silence. Then,

"My parents are going to kill me."

"Us Goten, they're going to kill _us_."

"Oh, right... We don't have to tell them right away, do we? I mean, they're never going to let us see each other again, and I don't think I can handle my mom's bitching right now..."

"We need to tell them soon Goten, we'll need to ask my Dad how much he knows about Saiyan pregnancies, and probably both our mom's too for that matter... On the other subject though, don't worry about being separated. I won't let them keep you from me; you're mine, carrying my child, and you're moving into CC with me." Goten sat up and turned to face him.

"Are you serious, you want me to live with you, you'd stand up to my mom like that?"

"Yeah, of course, it's my responsibility... Not that I'm not scared shitless, but still, it's not going to be any better if we try to hide it first... And you know, come to think of it, we are two of the strongest warriors in the universe, we could just run away to be together if they can't handle it – screw it and take off to live on the other side of the galaxy – I'll always take care of you Goten." Trunks was so serious, so sincere, it put Goten's mind at ease to feel him like that.

"Ok...Trunks? I love you." Goten's eyes shone. Trunks could feel the swirl of emotions; fear, anger, guilt, disbelief... all receding and a calm sensation, not very strong, but still, enough for now, took their place as he comforted his mate.

"I love you too, Goten."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

When they got back Sunday afternoon, clean and showered and ready to die, they came outside and found that Bulma was having a barbeque for their friends, though not many people had shown up yet. Normally these were a fun and boisterous affair, but nobody was smiling as Chichi and Goku yelled at each other across a picnic table.

"Fine! Whatever Chichi!" Goku fumed, "Take it all, I don't care about all that material crap, I hope it keeps you warm at night!"

"It will better than you ever did! You've spent more of our marriage off training or fighting or playing dead then you did with me! Go to hell you idiotic bastard!" That sounded particularly bad, even for his parents, thought Goten. Bulma was standing off to the side of the yard, with Yamucha's arm around her waist, shifting nervously from side to side. Kurillin and his family had obviously gotten there not too long before they had, and were just hanging up their coats and hats, Kurillin nervously looking from Chichi to Goku and back again. 18 didn't really seem fazed, but nothing really _ever_ seemed to fazed her... Vegeta just stood there and glared at them.

"Wait a minute Goku!" Bulma said with a jump, "You can't just sign that without even reading it, you have no idea what it could say!" Chichi gave Bulma the look of death, but she wasn't put off, she just stared back at her one-time friend. Goku had a pen in his hand, and was rifling through a stack of papers.

"I just want it to be over with Bulma, I'm sick of this – the way she treats me, the way she treats our son..." Goku clenched his fist in anger.

"What's going on guys?" Goten ventured from the sidelines. Chichi was the first to respond, and quickly regained her composure.

"Come on son, we're going home, I'll explain everything to you in the car" she said as she walked towards him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Goku said. When Chichi didn't answer him, he walked over to her, grabbed her by the arm and spun her to look at him.

"You are NOT taking my son away from me, he is not leaving here with you!" he practically growled in her face.

"This is exactly the kind of behavior that I'm talking about Goku! You're acting like a half-crazed animal, and you're a horrible influence on him!" She pulled her arm out of Goku's grasp, because he let her, because he had to let her, it was just who he was, and she turned to Goten once more.

"Your father and I are getting divorced" she said with a mock calmness.

"Divorced?" said Goten, "When did you guys get married again?" Vegeta snorted. Chichi paled. Goku looked at him with an almost lost expression on his face.

"Well, divorce is a legal proceeding, right? But mom stopped being _legally_ _married_ when her husband died, so you can't undo something that's already been undone..." he explained his reasoning. Vegeta was actually laughing now, kind of creepy...

"I am your mother Goten, and I know what's best for you, you don't really want to go live in a cave with your father anyway, so stop arguing and get in the car" she said patronizingly. Trunks decided that there was no need to ask for any of Chichi's help with the upcoming pregnancy.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." Goten spat out. But before Chichi could respond, Gohan touched down in the middle of the yard.

"Hey everyone, how's it going?" he started to say with a smile, until he felt the tension all around him.

"Hello sweetheart," Chichi turned away from Goten, and advanced on Gohan now, "I'm so sorry you have to walk in on the middle of this, but well, your father and I are getting divorced." Her eyes were misting up as she spoke to him.

"Divorced?" said Gohan, confusion flowing over his face, "what do you mean?"

"Well, I don't want to go into all the details here, but it basically boils down to that I just can't take it anymore, putting up with him, the way he is, so we are going to be getting divorced." Her voice was soft, like she was soothing a baby...

"Ok...," said Gohan with a frown, lifting his hand to the back of his neck subconsciously, "Well, everyone and their dog knows that you and Dad haven't been getting along since he came back, what I meant was that I didn't know you could divorce a dead man..." Vegeta, who had just managed to die down to a snicker, burst into near hysterics, tears were forming in the corners of his eyes as he spoke between laughs.

"Too bad Bardock's intelligence obviously skipped a generation Kakarot! I believe this is the part where I say 'I told you so'!" he continued to laugh. Chichi was red in the face; she looked from Goku, to Gohan and then back, seeming to make up her mind, then strode to her car and took off without even saying goodbye.

"Wow," said Gohan, "looks like I missed all the action..."

"No," said Trunks, "we're actually just getting started..." Gohan gave him a quizzical, yet piercing look, and Trunks sighed loudly.

"Well, I doubt anything else is going to top that for the rest of the night" said Yamucha.

"Seriously, are you ok Goku?" said Kurillin with concern.

"Yeah guys, I'm ok, I'm just sorry you had to see that – I'm going to go home real quick & grab a few thing before she can get back – everything I've ever owned will probably be in a fiery pile on the lawn if I wait too long..." He walked over to Goten and Gohan and pulled them into a giant hug. Just stood there for a moment with what was left of his family, then finally pulled back.

"I'm going to go back to get some of my things too, Dad" Goten said. Goku nodded and smiled.

"You won't, of course, be living off in a cave somewhere," Bulma said to them, "You're going to stay here for the indefinite future, no buts about it" she said firmly.

"Gee, thanks Bulma, that's really nice of you, I'm sure Goten will love getting to see Trunks all the time" Goku said. He noticed Goten's blush, but Trunks jumped in before he could say anything/think about it too much.

"I'll come help you guys pack, it'll be faster that way, hopefully we can be done and back by the time dinner's ready!" he winked as he said it.

"Yeah, that would be good, lets go" he said. Trunks grabbed on to Goten's shoulder right before Goku disappeared with them, and the two of them ran off to Goten's room as soon as they arrived. It didn't take long to grab Goku's stuff, he didn't really have much he cared about, just some clothes to wear, his four star dragon ball, and the dusty power pole that was hanging on the wall. Goten's stuff took two trips of everyone holding as much as they could to get it all over to CC, but they still made it back before the burgers were coming off the grill. They were all stuffing their faces, surprisingly carefree without the thought of the constant bitching that usually awaited them afterward. Trunks figured that they would wait until everyone was done to bring up their own announcement... no sense dying on an empty stomach. As soon as he thought it though, he couldn't help but get nervous, which spread to Goten automatically, and Goku noticed the change in his son after a few minutes. He stood and motioned for Goten to follow him.

"Come on son, you look like you need to talk."

"No, Dad, sit back down," Goten said as he pushed his empty plate away, "it will actually be easier if we just get this over with in front of everyone all at once..." Goku frowned, concern etching his face, and sat.

"What do you mean? What's going on?" he said. Trunks put his arm on Goten's shoulder for support, gave it a little squeeze. Gohan was glaring at him. Goku noticed the little interaction between the three of them, and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Seriously, what's going on guys?" he said a little more firmly. Goten looked him in the eye, sat up straight and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly.

"I'm pregnant" he said evenly, his voice barely shaking at all, but his eyes belied his own confusion on the matter. Everyone but his Dad, Vegeta, and Gohan, burst into laughter. As they were cackling and congratulating Goten on keeping such a straight face, Gohan decked Trunks. Goku jumped out of his seat as Trunks rolled backwards out of his chair. When Gohan lunged for him, he used his own momentum to flip him over and Gohan landed on the grass with a thud.

"You're out of practice" he said, returning the glare.

"Bastard!" Gohan yelled at him as he got to his feet, "What the hell did you do to him?"

"It's not his fault" Goten stepped between them, "neither of us had any idea this would happen, who the hell could have? Don't do this Gohan, please." He had his hands pressed to his stomach as he spoke, his eyes wide and pleading with his older brother; the brother that had been like a father to him all those years growing up; pleading for him to please calm down, please accept this, because he really needed his support right now. It was like Gohan could hear Goten's plead/fear/thoughts in his head, it was kind of weird, but he didn't take the time to dwell on the 'how' aspect of it, Goten had always been different like that. The anger drained from Gohan's face and the fight went out of him. He walked over and pulled his brother into a hug and just stood there embracing him until Goku spoke.

"You knew, Gohan? That something was going on between them? You knew, and you didn't say anything?"

"I just found out on Friday," he said, squaring his shoulders, "it was sort of an accident, but yes, we all agreed to not say anything afterward."

"Why?" Goku said with a puzzled look on his face; an angry energy was starting to come off of him.

"Because I'm gay too" Gohan said. Goten looked up at him in awe, knowing what that display of solidarity cost him. Goku powered down with almost a crash, and stared at them silently for a long minute.

"So, even though you only found out about each other recently, you both have been hiding this from me for longer than that? Why? For how long?" his voice sounded like it was in pain. The boys had not expected such frankness, but maybe the ordeal with Chichi had gotten to him more than he let on. Gohan was the first to answer him, knowing his brother's side of it was a bit more complicated.

"I realized it when I was 11" he said with a sigh. Everyone looked at him in shock, even Vegeta.

"I don't mean I started having sex at 11, Kami, get your minds out of the gutter people..." he said blushing profusely, "I just meant that's when I knew I preferred guys over girls." Goku nodded his head and looked relieved, then fixed his gaze on his younger son. Goten sighed himself, and found that he couldn't keep the tears back – damn it, he was crying entirely too much lately. Trunks stepped over, pulled him from Gohan and embraced him, not saying anything, just comforting him with his touch and scent.

"What do you think you're doing boy?" Vegeta's question was half a growl, but the look on his face didn't match it.

"I don't really know" Trunks answered honestly.

"Did you bond with Kakarot's whelp?"

"Yes" Trunks replied without hesitation.

"Did the baka know what you were doing to him?" Vegeta growled again. Trunks was a little confused, because he only ever called Goku 'baka' but it seemed like he should have been referring to Goten, so he chose his words carefully.

"I explained it to Goten."

"Hmf. You're just children, how could you possibly think you had any idea what you were getting yourselves into?"

"I don't usually do this, but I'm going to have to agree with Vegeta on this one," Goku said, "you're just kids." Goten pulled back from Trunks' comforting embrace to turn on his Dad.

"Wait, you knew what the bond was, what bonding is, and you didn't tell me?" Goten was mortified. Even though both Vegeta and Gohan had known, and neither bothered to tell him, it wasn't really their responsibility. But it was his Dad's.

"Like I said Goten, you're just a kid, you aren't anywhere near ready to be picking a mate and having sex yet. I was going to tell you when you were old enough to handle it." His eyes flicked to Trunks as he said that last part.

"Don't look at him." Goten said angrily, "Don't look at him like that and blame him, not even a little bit. If you want someone to 'blame' for this, blame yourself."

"It is not my fault that you decided to have sex with Trunks, Goten – bonding or no bonding." Goku was in stern parent mode, for probably the first time in his entire life outside of training them.

"Well that's where you're wrong – we didn't bond each other because we got carried away with the sex," Goten said, blushing even through his anger, "we had sex to finally finish the bond that the fusion started." There, it was out. He wasn't going to share any more of the details of it with them now, that was between him and Trunks. They could go fuck themselves if they didn't like it. Anger and rage seethed below the surface of his skin. Vegeta clapped his hands together loudly, startling him, and motioned to Trunks.

"Trunks, calm him down, do not let him go SSJ, there's no telling if the child could survive that, but my guess would be no." Goten paled when he heard that, and immediately powered down. Trunks wrapped his arms around him again, and pulled the collar of his shirt away to nuzzle the scar on his neck. Instantly Goten felt warm and fuzzy with his mate doing that – he wished he had a tail to wrap around him to show his appreciation...

"But your fusion is different..." Goku said quietly "I, I didn't know... You guys have been connected this whole time, and you only just now gave in to it?" he asked sorrowfully. Goten didn't answer him, but took notice in what his father was saying, even though his eyes were now closed and he was beginning to purr softly – Trunks held onto him but didn't respond either.

"I'm sorry," he continued, "I'm so sorry, I never ever meant to do that to you boys, I didn't know..." Goku was crying now, and he dropped to his knees on the lawn, covering his face with his hands. Goten just looked at him, wanting to go to him, but his legs were frozen in place. Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest, closed his eyes, and lifted his face up to the sky, slowly letting out the deep breath he had drawn. He had a scowl on his face as he walked over and, no shit, put his arms around the crying baka and pulled his head to his chest, slightly rocking his body back and forth. When Kakarot's tears finally dried, he tilted the baka's chin up and kissed him gently. There was the sound of a glass shattering behind them somewhere, but no one moved to look at it. All eyes were on them as Vegeta pulled back and whispered to the man before him.

"Don't you think you've made me wait long enough now? Haven't I been more than patient Kakarot? None of your trifling arguments are left anymore. " Goku nodded his head up and down, but brought a hand up to stop Vegeta from leaning in to his neck.

"Not here." Vegeta looked into his eyes and nodded, pulling the baka to his feet. Vegeta turned to Trunks and addressed him.

"Just keep him calm, fed, and warm until we get back" he said gesturing to Goten. Trunks nodded with a frown, as if he wouldn't have known to do those things for his mate... And then they were gone. IT'd to who knew where, left them all standing around dumbstruck by what they had just seen.

"Well, I actually feel a lot better" said Gohan, "I guess it could even be considered hereditary now..." as he grinned at Trunks and Goten. They three burst into laughter, more from the tension dissipating than humor, but it was relaxing just the same.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Bulma walked over to her son and smacked him upside the head. She didn't put any force into it, she knew she could never physically hurt him, it was just her own little way of letting him know he was an idiot. Trunks' eyes were a little wider than usual when he looked up at her, seeing her raised eyebrow and her hands on her hips. She didn't launch into a tirade though, she just gave a huff/sigh and rolled her eyes. Then she pointed at Goten while still looking Trunks in the eye, and said,

"_Fifteen_." Like it obviously meant more than what the word normally did... Trunks ducked his head a little and shuffled his feet, not sure if she wanted a response to that or what... She shook her head and sighed again, then went over to Goten, giving him a hug, and said loudly,

"Well, I'd say welcome to the family kiddo, but with everything we've all been through together, it seems kind of anti-climatic." Yamucha walked over to them as well, elbowing Gohan in the ribs.

"So, you got a boyfriend too or what Gohan?" he joked. Gohan blushed and stammered a bit.

"No, no, nothing serious" he managed to get out. Trunks looked at him with an overly squinty-eyed smirk.

"Well, I wonder what Nathaniel's brother would have to say about that" he joked.

"That was just a date Trunks, _Eddie_ and I are not together" Gohan said seriously.

"Oh, ok..." Trunks trailed off, a little embarrassed.

"All joking aside boys, I'd like to take you down to the lab to run a few tests, see if we can figure out what's going on here" said Bulma. Goten nodded, and Gohan and Trunks each put a hand on his shoulder. Bulma turned and put her hand on Gohan's arm.

"I'd actually like to take a look at you and your Dad too, Gohan, _this_, actually, could be something that's genetic..." she said questioningly, "and we might as well do both of you two at the same time – no telling when your Dad will be back" she winked. Everyone groaned.

"Can you believe it, Goku and _Vegeta_?" said Kurillin like he had a bad taste in his mouth.

"They are the last two of their kind Kurillin, it's actually natural for them to be drawn to each other" said Piccolo from the back – no one had really noticed when he arrived with all the startling revelations flying back and forth.

"So you're _ok_ with it?" Kurillin asked, surprised.

"First off, it's not my business to be ok with or not, but yes, I am. Secondly, I think you're forgetting that my entire race is male, so it doesn't exactly 'shock' me like it does you _earthlings_" he said with a grin.

"It's not the male thing," Kurillin shot back, "It's the Vegeta part of it that I can't wrap my mind around."

"So don't," said Gohan, "either get over it, or don't."

"Oh fine, whatever" Kurillin responded in a mumble.

"Hey bro, none of us get on your case for marrying an android, and lets face it, if there's anyone who can pull of the whole, 'I'm a bored asshole who's infinitely better than all of you' thing as well as Vegeta, it's your wife – no offense." Yamucha joked with him, edging slightly behind Gohan towards the end of his sentence... Gohan laughed as Kurillin blushed and finally conceded. 18 just rolled her eyes at them, and didn't say a word.

"So, how far along are you Goten, do you have any idea?" Bulma said as she escorted them across the lawn.

"Um, about a day I guess..." he said hesitantly.

"A day?" she said a little more loudly than the situation called for, "One day? How can you even tell, that's not possible!" she continued.

"I can feel it, inside me – Trunks can too – probably anyone who can sense ki would be able to if they concentrated" Goten explained.

"Oh, ok" Bulma said with a little shock in her voice. She started mumbling as she opened to door to the med bay, something about "friggin' Saiyans" with a few shakes of her head.

"Ok, Goten, hop up here and take off your shirt – I want to draw some blood and then do an ultra sound, maybe a few other things based on the results" she commanded. She also took blood from Gohan and Trunks as well, explaining that Trunks would be her control to compare the other half-Saiyans to. Almost immediately after drawing Goten's blood, his stomach gave a large rumble.

"What?" he said, "I only got two helpings in before the questions started flying..." Trunks went back to get him thirds, and said goodbye to everyone as they took off. He noticed the stack of papers left behind on one of the tables, and stopped to incinerated it, then went back to his mate.

"Look Trunks, that's our baby" Goten said softly, pointing to an indistinguishable spot on the screen... Trunks handed him the food, and stared at the spot intently, unable to discern anything particularly baby-like at this point, but humoring the awe in his mates' voice. Goten's whole abdomen was covered in goo, and Bulma was still concentrating on the screen.

"Yeah, that general area honey" she said, and she removed the wand.

"I know this is going to be a bit embarrassing, but I'm going to need you to remove your pants and underwear as well." Goten blushed around a mouthful of Bar-Be Q'd chicken.

"Why?" asked Trunks for him.

"Well, it seems that Goten does in fact have a uterus, but I'm going to need a different angle to tell if he has anything that could be considered a 'birth canal' for the baby to come out of as well" she said matter-of-factly.

"Oh..." was all Trunks said, blushing himself.

"It's ok, could you grab me a napkin so I can get this over with?" said Goten. Trunks got an evil look in his eye; glanced at his mother, whose back was to him at the moment, and winked at Goten.

"Oh crap, what did I say?" thought Goten as Trunks leaned over him with a grin. He was holding the plate of chicken and blinking when Trunks reached down and undid the button of his jeans. Goten smiled, and kicked him in the chest hard enough to make him smack into the wall on the other side of the room. Bulma heard the noise of it and whirled around, seeing Gohan laughing hysterically in his chair as Trunks rubbed his chest.

"Ow! What did you do that for!" Trunks scowled.

"Are you kidding me, Trunks?" Goten scowled, "Guess!" Gohan had pity on him and handed him a wad of paper towels to clean off with, so he could take off his own pants. Trunks did a fake pout, and Gohan gave him a stern look.

"Come on Trunks, let's wait outside" he said, pulling him out the door.

"Alright, alright" he said, giving Goten a quick peck on the cheek as he left.

"Save it" said Gohan, dragging him by the arm. When they were down the hallway he rounded on him.

"What the hell was that?"

"It's called 'flirting' – you should try it sometime" Trunks said.

"You should be more sensitive to Goten's comfort level." That brought a raised eyebrow, and Trunks crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm the one who's bound to him, Gohan, I know exactly what he's feeling, where 'the line' is, and trust me, for Goten, we weren't anywhere near it." Gohan just scowled at him.

"Whatever. Even if you guys don't care, I doubt your mom wants to have to deal with him getting a hard-on before she has to examine him."

"Mom's not a prude like you and my Dad. Besides, when you think about it, it'd be pretty much impossible for him not to have one by the time she's done, even if he didn't start off that way" Trunks smirked.

"And you're ok with this?" Gohan said disbelievingly.

"As ok as I need to be, it has to be done" he replied.

"You two are nuts" Gohan sighed.

"I'm sorry Gohan, did you not see the get-up that Goten picked out for the party? He'll be fine, trust me – he likes the attention." After a few minutes, they heard laughter coming from down the hall. Goten was cleaned up, pants buckled, and pulling his shirt on as they came back in.

"So how'd it go?" Gohan asked. Goten got his shirt pulled down, and caught Bulma's eye at the same moment she glanced at him, and they both started laughing again. Bulma spoke first.

"Well, I found what I was looking for, though I'm sure we'll need to run everything by Vegeta to see if he knows any details on how a Saiyan pregnancy progresses. But I'd say everything inside looks fully/properly developed, there shouldn't be any concerns on that front." Trunks and Gohan both breathed a sigh of relief, and Trunks hugged Goten tightly.

"What was all the laughing about?" Gohan dared to venture. Goten broke into a big grin, but Bulma shoo'd them all out before he could say.

"I'm going to start the blood work right away, you guys can go upstairs to gossip, I need to focus now" she said laughing.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Ok, do I want to know, or not?" said Gohan as they all crashed in the living room. Goten laughed, and smiled mischievously.

"It's not _that_ bad" he teased.

"Ok, fine then, tell me what happened" Gohan gave in to his curiosity, knowing he would regret it... story of his freakin' life...

"Well, between the gel and the pressure, I would dare anyone to not have a hard-on after Bulma 'examined" them like that" he said with a laugh. Trunks grinned in victory and said "Ha!"

"She played it off really well though, up until the end at least, I think she just couldn't help it" he teased again.

"Oh come on, just spit it out already" Gohan said.

"I was actually beginning to think that she wouldn't 'address' it at all, until she started to hand me a towel to wipe the goo off with. As she did it she looked down, right at my cock, and said 'Well, that's a shame, I guess I'll never get to find out if _that's_ hereditary now.' and then she looked up and winked at me." Goten winked himself as he re-told it, busting up yet again as he watched Gohan's face blush profusely.

"Relax," Trunks said to him with a chuckle, "I'm sure she meant Goku" and he winked too. Gohan's face was on fire.

"Screw you Trunks" he said as he stood and left the living room. Trunks' and Goten's laughter followed him all the way down the hall to the kitchen, where he began rummaging through Bulma's liquor cabinet. He poured himself a shot of a ridiculously expensive scotch, savored the smooth burn of it down his throat, and then followed it with two more in rapid succession. He kept the pain and frustration concealed behind closed lids as he "stared" at the ceiling for a brief moment. He was well and truly alone now. Not that he had ever really considered "mating" with Vegeta or Trunks; it was just that all the years of confusion, doubt, and incredible loneliness came crashing home at having the pairings thrown in his face like this... He opened his eyes, and willed the moment gone. Forced it back down, like the anger he'd learned to control all those years ago. He suppressed the one memory that coalesced his struggle, put the cap back on the scotch, and flew back to his apartment without even saying goodbye to anyone. Sometimes he just couldn't trust himself. He wasn't as good at keeping up that infamous 'Son' cheer as his Dad was, and he knew deep in the pit of him that there would never be anyone else he could trust to let see beneath it.

When Goku and Vegeta got back, FOUR days later, they were both grinning like idiots, but Trunks certainly wasn't going to be the one to tell his Dad that... Gohan had been coming over in the evenings after work now that they all lived in the city, so he was there when they showed up, and unbelievably, he said it for him.

"Wow Vegeta, I really hope you were on top, cause if your smiling like that and you weren't, you may have to rethink that whole 'warriors don't wear pink' thing." Gohan must have developed a death wish within the last few days or something. Maybe he had caught it at work, like the flu, he thought to himself, as Vegeta's fist slammed into him.

"Oh no you don't!" Bulma yelled, "No fighting in the house, you all know the rule, take it outside!" Fine with him, since apparently he wanted to get his ass kicked, he might as well enjoy the scenic view while he was at it. He pushed Vegeta back and glared at him.

"Oh, developed a backbone all of a sudden twerp?" Vegeta taunted him.

"Come on you guys, settle down, you heard Bulma" Goku tried to diffuse the situation.

"I was just making a joke, he's the one always looking for a fight" Gohan said through clenched teeth, "Besides, Bulma didn't say to calm down, she said take it outside."

That beating would be one to remember. Kami, he hadn't fought someone who was really trying to hurt him in a long time. He sparred occasionally with his Dad or Piccolo, but it was just for fun, and wasn't with any regularity. If the earth had been under attack right now, he would have been practically useless. That realization hurt more that the bruises. A senzu had healed him up of course, but he also couldn't get the last thing Vegeta had said to him out of his head.

"A Prince is always on top, you half-breed son of a bitch. It's a good thing Trunks ended up with Goten and not you, at least _he_ hasn't already wasted what little potential he has." Then he had turned his back to him and flown away. Gohan didn't want to think about if that should hurt him or not, so after getting healed he didn't go back to CC right away. Actually, it had been a few months now that he had been going home after work and donning his gi to spar with Piccolo instead of visiting his family. Piccolo didn't complain, he had always thought that the boy had taken his mother's influence too much to heart, and was glad that something had finally lit a fire under his ass to get back in training. He wasn't as bad as when he had entered the World Martial Arts Tournament all those years ago, but he had fallen quite a ways from the power-up Old Kai had given him. Piccolo pointed out to him at one point that if he had kept up with his training this whole time, he would have been second only to his father, maybe even passed him like he had before – and that was the day Gohan started drinking himself to sleep at night.

He still went to work everyday, trained with Piccolo, did his laundry and kept the fridge full, but even though his body was heading back towards the best shape of his life, inside he was a wreck. Now, Saiyans, even half-breeds, didn't really get "drunk" like humans could (it took over half a bottle of vodka to 'take the edge off' and let him fall asleep), but occasionally, on the weekends, he would try. He was past worrying about what it said about his mental condition. At work he was busy enough to keep distracted, then after work the physical pain dulled the emotional one, then after the spar the liquor let him fall asleep to start the whole process over again. It didn't really matter if he couldn't feel anymore, was completely hollow inside – he would be there when the earth needed him, that was his purpose in life now, and he clung to it desperately – it would have to be enough, he would make it be enough even if it killed him.

His phone was ringing when he walked in the door, so he answered it before starting to strip out of his work clothes.

"Hello?"

"Hi Gohan!" Bulma's voice was cheery – too cheery.

"Hey Bulma, what's up? You need something?"

"Oh Gohan, stop being so melodramatic, I know you probably haven't been wanting to come around since Vegeta's such a poor sport, but your brother misses you, and I never got a chance to do the ultrasound on you" she said.

"Goten can see me any time he wants Bulma, he knows that – what I want to know is why you think I need an ultrasound..." he replied, sure she could hear the frown in his voice.

"Your blood work came back with traces of the same female hormones that Goten has. I tested Goku too, ended up giving him an ultrasound as well, and based on those results, I'd say it looks like all three of you are going to be able to conceive, but I want to do the ultrasound on you as well to be 100% sure."

"Is my Dad pregnant too?"

"No, not at this point. Vegeta said he wouldn't be able to get pregnant unless he was going through the 'mating cycle' – being half-human must have thrown that off for Trunks & Goten." Gohan was silent for a moment, then agreed to come by the next day. Not that it would change anything, he thought as he hung up the phone. He couldn't help but wonder though, if a person who was both male and female could impregnate themselves... WOW, maaaaybe he was not that far off from Goten's level of pervertedness after all... A wave of guilt tried to wash over him at the thought of the pregnant brother he hadn't seen in over two months. He pushed most of it back down; he figured that guilt was a useless emotion, you couldn't change the past, so why dwell on it? All he could do was try and do better for the future, like he was now. Maybe Goten would like it if he got something for the baby, he thought as he finished changing and headed out. He would have to pick something up before he went over tomorrow.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Piccolo was impressed with Gohan's progress, he was totally focused in a way he hadn't seen him since Buu... Both of them typically needed a senzu after their workouts now, and Piccolo could feel that Gohan was out growing him power-wise.

"Oh, by the way Piccolo, I won't be able to spar tomorrow, I'm going over to CC to see Goten and let Bulma 'examine' me" Gohan said with a slightly nervous laugh.

"Ok kid, no problem... I've been meaning to bring this up anyway, so you might as well address it while you're there tomorrow – I don't think I'm going to cut it for your training partner much longer. Your power base is back up to a respectable level, and honestly, unless you want to learn some new meditation techniques, there isn't going to be a whole lot I can do to help you improve after this. You'd be better off moving on to spar with a Saiyan now, I'm sure your father would be thrilled to take over from here" he said with a small hint of pride in his voice. Gohan heard it, and since he had, he couldn't very well wine about how he was wrong...

"Thanks, _Mr._ _Piccolo._ You know, my Dad would be even more thrilled to train with the both of us at once" he said with a grin.

"Yeah, but realistically, and it does pain me to say this, I'd just hold you guys back when you really got going at it, so I think I'll just stay here and go back to my meditation" Piccolo replied.

"Ok, I understand, thanks for everything!" Gohan said as turned to fly home. What the fuck was he going to do now?...

He stopped by a store that catered to all things 'baby' later that evening, and just wandered the isles for a while, taken aback by the sheer number of things they offered. He hadn't know ¾ of this stuff even existed, his mom had never used any of this with himself or Goten. Besides, most of it centered around 'safety' concerns – and no half-Saiyan baby would be fazed by any of the so called 'dangers' this stuff was meant to protect from. Ugh, this sucked. He was down to basically two options: clothes, or something 'decorative'. Both of which proved problematic because he didn't know if it was a boy or a girl yet... He was just about to give up and go gather the dragon balls, 'cause that would have been easier, when a baby blanket set caught his eye. It was a three pack with "gender neutral" backgrounds, white, green, and yellow, that had _adorable_ little monkeys climbing trees, eating bananas, and playing with coconuts on it. It wasn't very expensive, he didn't feel like it would be enough of a gift, but he knew it was probably the only thing in the store he could actually show up with tomorrow and not be embarrassed about. It would have to do. He even paid the lady at the counter to gift wrap it nicely for him, he didn't want it to smell like booze if he tried to do it at home.

When he arrived at CC the next day, his cheerful yet slightly apologetic demeanor was firmly in place. Goten was thrilled to see him, and looking back, he probably shouldn't have been so worried about that. His Dad wrapped him in a big bear-hug, doing his best to apologize for Vegeta without actually saying anything about the incident. Gohan let himself relax, really relax, for just a minute, and hugged his Dad back. Then the moment passed, and he had to pull away.

"Hey Dad, you know, this might seem out of the blue, but I was wondering if you'd train me in the evenings after work each day. I didn't really realize how much I've missed sparring with you – I tried to get Piccolo on board too, but he thought it would be better if it were just the two of us" Gohan asked cheerfully. Goku's eyes lit up and a huge grin spread across his face.

"That would be great Gohan! I had kind-a thought you'd given up on training, but this is awesome!" Goku beamed.

"Well, I kind-of had, but I guess I'm starting to realize that this high-paying job I studied all my life for isn't as fulfilling as I thought it would be..." Gohan explained while rubbing the back of his neck. His Dad clapped him on the back and just laughed. When he was done there, Gohan turned to his little brother.

"Here, I got this for you – for the baby" he said. Goten's eyes lit up, and he practically glowed as he unwrapped it. Not the SSJ kind, just the normal happy pregnant glow.

"Awwwwe, it's perfect Gohan! I love it!" he gushed, showing it to Trunks, "Look, at the little baby monkeys!" Trunks smiled and thanked Gohan as well, he seemed to be adjusting to Goten's pregnancy pretty well. Goten pulled the blankets out of their package and was feeling their softness against his cheek, when he started to cry.

"I wish I had my tail" he said, rubbing his finger over one of the cartoon monkeys that was picking up a banana with its furry appendage. Trunks rubbed his back, and used the corner of one of the blankets to dry his tears.

"We only have four more dragon balls to go Goten, then you'll be whole again, I promise" Trunks said to him.

"You're going to wish for your tails back?" Gohan asked incredulously, "Are you sure that's a good idea? Neither of you exactly know how to control the Oozaru, do you?"

"No, but my Dad is going to teach us after the birth" said Trunks, "Apparently the birth will be much easier, less painful for him if he has his tail, and since he was getting is, me and our Dad's figured we could word the wish to include all if us. Do you want to get your tail back too Gohan?"

"Yes" he sighed, "definitely." He remembered his tail fondly, Trunks and Goten didn't even know what they were missing.

"Cool, we'll let you know when Dad's got the last one" he said.

"Vegeta's gathering the dragon balls all by himself?" Gohan was surprised.

"Yeah, he didn't really want to, but I can't take off and leave Goten right now, plus we've both got school – and your Dad was going to go, but kept worrying about Goten so much that Dad got annoyed (shock) with his whining and sent him away" Trunks laughed.

"Hey!" said Goku indignantly, "I was not whining!" Their laughter was interrupted by Bulma, Yamucha and Bulla arriving home.

"Hi Gohan!" Bulma said, "I'm so glad you agreed to come by, I was actually hoping I could coerce another blood sample out of you as well tonight" she said with a bat of her eyes. Bulla giggled in her father's arms, and looked at Gohan coyly.

"You better do what she says Gohan, Momma always get's her way!" she giggled.

"Yeesh Bulma, could you tone it down a little in front of the kid? At this rate she's gonna end up thinking women rule the world or something" Yamucha frowned. Bulma smiled at him slowly, the light in her eyes changing from playful to dangerous – and Bulla hopped down out of her fathers' arms with a squeal.

"You've done it now Poppa!" she laughed as she ran from him over to give Goku a hug.

"We do, _Yamucha_," she said from about an inch from his face, jabbing her finger into his chest, "or have you forgotten who 'wears the pants' around here?" she said as she flashed him a slightly feral grin. Yamucha paled and blushed at the same time, if that was possible.

"No, no, I haven't forgot" he said with wide puppy-dog eyes, while grinning from ear to ear and putting his hands up in a defensive manner. Bulma made a show of eying him up and down, as if she could tell by looking at him weather he remembered correctly or not. Bulma had loved discovering the dominant side of her nature, but Vegeta had patently refused anything that even resembled her being in charge of their "relationship". In the end she had been much happier after going back to the duly submissive Yamucha – he was putty in her hands this time around, having finally admitted that he totally got off on the "beat him to a bloody pulp if he so much as even looked at another girl" side of her... She smiled that wicked smile one more time, and then flashed back to her cheerfully intelligent scientist mode.

"Come on, Gohan, let's go down to the lab and get started, Yamucha should have dinner ready by the time we're done" she winked at her boyfriend as she pulled Gohan by the arm to follow her.

"Yeah, yeah," he said playfully, "I'll get right on that Rose." Bulma stopped in her tracks and cocked her head to the side, blinked slowly at him, and Yamucha gave a 'meep' and jumped into the kitchen. She grinned at the laughing Saiyans all around her and then continued down the hall.

Gohan was more than a little nervous about the 'exam'; he had been hoping he could save this for last and then run away as fast as possible once it was over, but after Bulma and Yamucha's little display back there, he didn't think it was wise to go against her wishes... So now he was laying in the med bay, completely naked, as Bulma squirted goo on him. He took deep, even breaths and stared intently at the ceiling until images began flashing on the machine's screen. He was seriously regretting not having become a doctor right now, then he could have just done the ultrasound to himself... Bulma captured a couple different images as she worked her way down – this was the part he was dreading – and then she slid the wand down gently on his left side, about an inch from his balls, took an image, stared at the screen for a moment, then pulled back.

"All done" she said gently, but with a light in her eyes and a knowing smile.

"What? Are you serious? That was faster than I thought it would be" he said in a relieved voice.

"Well, after doing your brother and Dad (Kami that sounded dirty), I know what I'm looking for now, so yeah, much quicker this time."

"Oh..., so..., you found what you were looking for?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, you should be just as capable of bearing children as the rest of your family, you've got all the 'equipment' necessary" she said, handing him a towel. She pointed to the last image on the screen, and brought his attention to a "Y" shaped section.

"I know you are familiar with the concept of a uterus, so I won't go into that, but I do want to go over this difference here" she gestured.

"You guys have a secondary opening, covered with a small flap behind your prostate, that allows access for the actual 'impregnation' part of it" Bulma said matter-of-factly.

"According to what Vegeta remembers of this particular trait though, you won't actually be using it as a 'birth canal' as I had thought. Apparently a slit will begin to open below your stomach when it's time to give birth, this is just an avenue for the sperm to gain entrance at the right angle." Gohan was not blushing as badly as he thought he would be, he was more like fascinated as he pulled his pants on. Letting her words sink in, he muttered to himself before he could help it,

"Great, so only if I'm getting pounded into really well do I have to worry about getting knocked up – that's just perfect." Bulma's eyes went wide, and a huge grin cracked her face before she started laughing hysterically. Gohan blushed and smacked him self in the forehead for letting that slip out. Bulma was literally crying she was laughing so hard. He put his shirt back on and started to leave when she grabbed his arm and tried to compose herself, apologizing to him.

"I'm sorry Gohan, it's just – damn, it's not you really... I mean it's not _just_ you anyway; that had me losing it back there. I couldn't help it" she said as she wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"Um, OK..." he said, confused. Bulma was smiling while covering her eyes with her hand in frustration at the same time, but managed to keep it together as she went on.

"It's just that when I was done explaining the situation to your Dad before – he said the exact same thing – _word for word Gohan_. I just couldn't help it!" she finished with a shocked yet amused look on her face. Gohan closed his eyes and folded his arms across his chest, breathing out slowly. He looked her in the eye and couldn't believe the words that came out of his mouth next.

"Well, I guess now you know it _IS_ hereditary then, don't you?" emphasizing the "is" to make sure she knew exactly which conversation he was referring to. Bulma was frozen with her mouth hanging open, not expecting that from shy little Gohan, but at least her cheeks had the sense to blush for her. He grinned and walked out of the room, leaving her with the medical equipment and an formerly unseen side of the eldest Son brother to mull over. As Gohan walked down the hall, he chided himself for being too close to flirting there – it was great to see that look of shock on her face, but he didn't want her to take it the wrong way... Oh well, not a lot he could do about it, he certainly wasn't going back in there now; he would just have to be more guarded in the future...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Goten was horny. He was horny pretty much all the time being a teenager, but the hormones from being pregnant amplified it 10-fold for a Saiyan. Trunks had to 'withdraw' from his fancy school and be switched over to home schooling after the gym class incident... Man, people were such prudes, Goten thought. Apparently destroying a row of lockers by fucking your boyfriend against them too hard went against some sort of "rule" of "conduct" and it was only the Briefs family's heavy influence and a few generous "donations" that had kept him from being outright expelled. Goten was moved back to home schooling again also, since he had been the one who IT'd directly out of science class and over to Trunks in said locker room – horny as hell and looking for a fuck. Right now Trunks was passed out beside him, curled tightly against his back, but Goten wasn't about to let a tiny thing like "sleeping" get in his way this morning.

He arched his back slightly, and began rubbing his plump little ass up and down against the front of Trunks hips, feeling the erection growing nicely between them. He pulled one of Trunks hands over to his mouth and sucked gently on a finger. Trunks woke as Goten was starting to nip at him.

"Good morning" he said in a low voice, nuzzling the scar on his mates' neck. Goten purred deeply in response.

"Happy birthday, you little slut" he breathed as he bit down on Goten's mark. A pleasure filled gasp answered him, and the purring got louder. There were very few things in the world that Goten found as hot as the word "slut" coming out of Trunks' mouth...and Trunks knew it. Trunks moved his hands over Goten's chest, stroked his rounded belly a few times, and slid his hand to grasp the firm meat between his legs. Goten shuddered and continued to purr as Trunks pumped him slowly, rubbing his own erection against Goten's ass as he did. He continued building the slow tension between them, until he heard Goten whisper his name pleadingly. He released Goten's pulsing cock, and moved his hand around to tease his opening; stayed molded to his back the entire time, licking and nibbling at his mates' neck and shoulders while he explored inside him. When Goten's purring stopped, and a low moan escaped him, he moved him to his knees underneath him, never breaking contact.

This was quickly becoming Goten's favorite morning-sex position; it kept the weight of the baby off his spine, and allowed Trunks to get nice and deep within him. He moaned out loud again as Trunks slowly pushed his way inside him. He dropped to his elbows and balled his fists into his own hair, beginning to pant heavily. Trunks rested against him for a moment, letting his mate adjust, soaking in that wonderful morning-pregnancy-sex scent that Goten was giving off. He could just die right here, smelling that smell, warm and happy, sheathed in his mate. The body beneath him started moving back and forth over his cock, ready and eager. Trunks bit into Goten's mark one more time before straightening to get a better grip on those slutty hips beneath him.

"Unf! Trunks!" came Gotens' cry as he finally began thrusting into him. Trunks threw his head back and closed his eyes, losing himself in the feel of Goten's ass, smiled at the sounds he was making echo through their room. After a few moments he brought his focus back down to the quivering body beneath him, and redoubled his efforts; pounding into Goten's flesh with enough force to make him shout, their skin slapping together loudly as he moaned himself.

Perfection was being underneath Trunks, Goten thought as he felt the orgasm beginning to build in him.

Trunks was getting very close now too, and he grinned evilly as he decided to implement a special 'finishing' move if you would – it _was_ Goten's birthday after all...

Goten felt Trunks lean over and wrap one of his arms under his hips, trapping his erection against his swollen belly, and then he braced himself against the bed with the other. He barely had time to wonder what he was doing when Trunks knocked his legs out from under him, changed the angle of his attack drastically, and slammed into that second opening deep within him. Stars exploded in his vision, his body felt like it had been turned into liquid pleasure, and he hadn't even come yet. He screamed and tore into the sheets with the force of it.

"Fuck! ^breathe^ FUCK! ^breathe^ TRUNKS!" he screamed at the top of his lungs as his body shattered into a billion pieces, white light overtaking his vision until he wasn't sure if he was blind or unconscious... maybe both for all he knew. He floated in oblivion as he thought about how pleasure like this was something men died for, killed for, he was sure... Through the haze he heard Trunks' release as well, and then a throaty chuckle in his ear (Ear? Did they have ears in oblivion?),

"My gorgeous little slut, I love you Goten."

This was shaping up to be the Best. Birthday. Ever.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

He was seven out of ten months along, and looked like he had a melon of some sort lodged under his shirt... Trunks made it very clear that he thought it was sexy as hell, mostly by humping him constantly like he had this morning (ok, maaaaybe Goten had started that one), not that he minded – but it made going anywhere or moving in general cumbersome. He had asked ahead of time if they could just have a small birthday party here at CC, and everyone had agreed that was probably the best course of action. He was sleeping so much lately that he wasn't sure he could even stay awake for a whole movie or dinner out. He would doze off at any place or time of day, sometimes he just couldn't keep his eyes open. Vegeta said it was because the baby was drawing so much energy from him, and that it meant their little boy would be a strong one. The physical development of their son's body would only last for another month or so, and then the last two months of his gestation would be spent infusing him with the power and toughness that were the hallmarks of the Saiyan race. Basically, the longer before he went into labor, the better.

Vegeta had confided in him and Trunks during that same conversation (I know, weird, right?) that his mother's death during her pregnancy with Tarble had been why he came out so weak and feeble. He had survived, but having had only half the normal time to develop, he would never be anything but a runt, so his father had sent him away. Vegeta seemed to be more open to sharing the details he remembered about their race as Goten's stomach grew. He wasn't sure, but he thought that Vegeta may have been a tiny bit excited to be a grandfather. Goku had explained to him that grandparents got to have all the fun of playing with the children without the work of actually raising them, since they could just send them back home when they were done with them. Vegeta had definitely liked this reasoning; of course he took "fun" and "playing" to mean "sparring" and "fighting", but if Trunks and Goten had both survived being tested by Vegeta as children, they figured their son would too.

The party had gone off without a hitch, it was the first one they'd really had since the "we're divorcing /I'm pregnant/I'm gay/claim me now" one they'd had last the summer (Trunks 17th birthday had _just happened_ to be the day after the gym class incident, so that party had been canceled as part of a month long punishment...) – it was nice to hang out and relax, have a good time with their friends, and eat all afternoon and evening. Goten would fall asleep for 20 minutes to a half-hour here and there, mostly with his head in Trunks' lap and his tail curled up in his, then wake up and go back to socializing again; it was down right adorable if you asked Trunks. Goten was just opening his eyes again from one of said respites, when he noticed Gohan staring at them. He smiled and sat up, working his way over to him across the lawn. Gohan had been training with Dad again for months now, and it definitely showed. He was confident and full of power as he lounged on a plastic chair, but something that Goten couldn't quite put his finger on felt, off, somehow...

"How did you like my party, Gohan?" he asked.

"It was great Goten, I'm glad everyone can all still get together and be cool after all that's changed" he said warmly, "and I'm glad you actually made it to 16 too, I wondered there a few times..." he said jokingly as Goten laughed with him.

"Hey, you wanna know what I found out from Vegeta the other day?" Goten asked after a few moments.

"Sure, what words of wisdom did our fearless Prince have to impart to you." They both were snorting over that one.

"Well, it wasn't actually advise or anything, he just happened to mention that he was glad their race wasn't going to die out like he thought – that even though he and Dad were the last full blooded Saiyans, they could still have hundreds of children over their lifetime."

"Hundreds?" Gohan said abruptly.

"Yeah, I never knew, and I doubt Dad did either, but apparently the average Saiyan life span is like 500 years, not that many of them got the chance to die of old age mind you" Goten replied. Gohan just sat there, flabbergasted at this new development.

"Even if we only live half that long, that's over two centuries!" he finally spoke.

"Well, actually, the mixes Vegeta could remember from other races all lived the normal Saiyan span, no matter what their other half would normally dictate... Saiyan genetics seem to dominate in that particular area. Pretty trippy, right? I never thought I'd live to be 500 years old, 16 seems like nothing compared to that..." Goten said in awe.

"Yeah, pretty trippy..." Gohan said weakly, "You know, I actually need to take off now, I've got work in the morning, I just wanted to wait for you to wake up so I could say goodbye before I left."

"Thanks Gohan!" Goten beamed and gave him a big hug before he took to the air, "Come back soon, ok?"

"Ok, buddy, you got it" he smiled and waved to him from the sky as he flew away. Goten frowned at the sky his brother had flown off into – that feeling hadn't gone away, in fact, it was... thicker, somehow, when he got closer to him. His brother _seemed_ ok, but the feeling nagged at him all the same, like his subconscious thought it was important even though his mind was getting ready to dismiss it. He was pretty sure that if he had tried to talk about it with him here, it would go nowhere – too many people around constantly... He decided to make a chance for it to be just the two of them to bring it up.

The next day he waited until Gohan and Dad were almost done with their spar, and then IT'd directly into Gohan's apartment. He figured he would start some dinner for him while a waited – Gohan never ate with them after he sparred, saying he needed to get home and get cleaned up first. Goten was _not_ prepared for the disarray of filth that awaited him there. Gohan had always been neat and tidy growing up, but it looked like a garbage dump in here now. Goten had been to his apartment a few times in the past, and never really thought anything of it being clean and orderly. Maybe he was working and training so much that he didn't have time to clean?, thought Goten... But as he looked around, he saw that almost every pile contained empty liquor bottles of some kind. Some weren't even empty, but were still mixed in with trash, clothes, dishes and food – the whole place reeked of alcohol now that he inhaled. That was probably because there was an open bottle of rum laying on its side just through the door to Gohan's bedroom, a dark stain beneath it where it had soaked into the carpet. What was going on here? It was completely unlike Gohan to be such a slob... he was definitely beginning to believe his subconscious about that feeling now – something was terribly wrong with his brother.

He walked over to pick up the bottle from the floor, and when he stood in the doorway to Gohan's room, his eye caught the glint of broken glass farther in. He sighed, and went in, expecting to find a broken bottle or possibly pile of them at this point, but he didn't. Leaning against the wall opposite the bed was a huge picture frame, the one that Dad had framed Gohan's gi from the Cell games in. He had done it for him when Gohan graduated high school, and gave it to him as a present to remember what was truly important. Chichi had been mad, thinking that he meant fighting was the only important thing in the world, but Gohan had explained to him that Dad had pulled him aside and said that was really trying to tell him was how proud he was of him for saving his friends and family and the whole earth. It was one of Gohan's most treasured possessions, and it was laying there crookedly, torn from its bracket on the wall, glass shattered and frame indented with what where obviously finger grooves from "someone" holding it too tightly. The gi had been torn out and there was dried blood on several of the shards of glass that still clung to the frame. Goten stared at it for a moment, and then looked around the room in shock. Then he noticed the gi was laid out smoothly on the foot of the bed, that neatly made comforter being the only spot of order in the chaos surrounding it. There was a smaller picture fame, for a regular sized photo, laying on top of it, and Goten couldn't resist the urge to pick it up. It was a group photo of their family and friends, all standing on the lawn of CC (those photo's didn't happen very often)... It must have been right after the Cell games, because Gohan was just a boy, Dad was missing from the bunch, and they were all standing in front of some spaceship looking thing that must have been the time machine. He was caught up in looking at how much certain people's faces had changed, and others' hadn't at all, when all of a sudden Gohan was in the doorway glaring at him.

Goten just stood there for a moment feeling slightly guilty, then put the picture back and crossed the floor to where Gohan stood in silence. He started to speak, reaching out a hand to his older brother as he did, but Gohan cut him off.

"Don't." he said as he knocked his hand away, "Don't ever come in here again Goten" his voice was cold with rage. Goten blinked and looked at him with a strange mix of indignation laced with pity, and it was too much for Gohan's fried nerves.

"Get out Goten."

"But, Goh-"

"I said GET OUT!" He screamed, and power poured off of him in a wave that blasted all the refuse around them into a whirlwind, cracked the walls, and made the floor buckle. Goten could finally place that feeling he had been getting around Gohan lately, and he immediately IT'd away as instructed; afraid of his sweet, shy brother for the first time in his life. When Gohan had powered up like that, he could practically smell it, the 'wrongness' was so thick – Gohan was going insane.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Trunks woke up in the middle of the night again, unable to go back to sleep. He tossed and turned for a while, but finally just got up to find something constructive to do. There were several books he needed to read and papers that needed his attention, it never ended really. He was crossing the room to his study, bare feet padding softly on the cool marble, when he abruptly turned and headed out onto the balcony instead. The full moon greeted him familiarly, caressing him with her gentle rays. He stood there with his eyes closed, just soaking in the beauty and power, trying to let it fill him up until he felt almost dizzy. He sighed, rubbing his neck; that hollow feeling inside him was strong tonight, had been getting stronger and stronger lately, and he decided to work off his insomnia in the gravity room instead.

It was several hours later when his personal servant came to wake him, finally finding him down the hall, covered in sweat and panting heavily in the 600 times gravity.

"Thank you, Hyoshi," he said with a nod, "you know how I can lose track of the time in here." Trunks had broken through to SSJ3 quite a while ago, never relenting in his training even with all his other responsibilities, and it had paid off, proving a wise move more than once over the years. He was just stepping out of the shower when his mom burst into the room, unannounced of course. She wasn't fazed by his nudity, she had birthed him for crying out loud, but she did turn around out of respect as she started to berate him.

"How much longer are you going to keep this up Trunks? Hmm? I'm not going to be around forever – I know all the bad guys have been defeated and we're in a time of peace, yadda yadda yadda, but I will die, even of old age eventually, and I'd like to get to enjoy some grand-babies before I do. You have other responsibilities besides training you know," she said. She was in a surprisingly good mood today, Trunks thought, her voice hadn't even reached that screech-y pitch yet that made him think his ears were going to bleed...

"I know all about my various responsibilities, but I've told you before, I'm not going to just bang whatever walks through the door next for the purpose of having offspring."

"You need an heir."

"Do I? Do I really, right at this exact moment, need an heir? I know you don't normally like to talk about your 'age', but since you brought it up first I'm totally going there today – you've actually aged _really_ well mom, but no matter how good the genetics you passed on to me may have been, no human in existence still looks like they're 20 at 40. None of us have any idea what my life span will be like, and I'm not going to rush into something hastily that will affect me for the rest of my life" he countered.

There was a knock at the door, and a stream of servants began carrying in tray after tray of food. Thankfully Trunks had gotten dried off and his pants on during the argument, but he turned to finish dressing before starting to eat as his mom stormed out. He had no privacy. Ever. At least he had made the chief of his staff understand early on that no female servants were to be allowed into his private rooms for any reason – he couldn't believe how 'forward' some of them had been, and he'd had to physically remove a few of them from his bed when he first became King...

That seemed like so long ago now, the beginning of The Reconstruction, the search for any remaining royals, though none had been found... Then the Referendum where he had been elected as the new King of Earth. That hadn't happened until a good 6 years after he defeated the Androids and the Cell of his time... He and his mother had both been devoting all their efforts into helping what was left of their broken planet. The time had seemed to fly by in those days – he wasn't one to think about the politics of it as it happened, he just saw people in need all around him and did his best to help. He knew now though, that his mother had consciously made him, the boy who was already hailed as the planets' savior and protector, the face of it's CC aided recovery as well. He looked back now and wondered how he could have been so naïve as to not even realize he was in the running for the job at the time. He chuckled quietly at the memory of his younger self as he sat down to breakfast, but tried not to dwell on the past for too long. There were certain memories down that path that it would only hurt to indulge.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Trunks had just sat down to eat, wondering absently why Goten hadn't come down to dinner yet (he was _never_ late for a meal), when he felt a sharp pang of fear in his chest. He snapped to his feet, staring blankly in front of him, trying to get a bead on Goten's ki signal as he flashed to SSJ. He could hear shouting around him, but their words were irrelevant. He started to raise his fingers to his forehead as his father grabbed him angrily by the front of his shirt. Before he could complete the IT though, Goten was suddenly right next to him, shaking visibly, with his eyes wide and starting to tear up. He slammed his fist into his fathers' chest to make him let go, it was hard enough to send him flying backwards (knocking over Goku behind him as well), and then he turned to wrap Goten in his arms as he collapsed to the floor. No audible words passed between them, but as Trunks rocked him and stroked his back, he felt the chain of events passing over him through the bond. Goten was sobbing now, so Trunks unceremoniously ripped off both of their shirts and held him tight, the skin to skin contact with his mate slowly starting to calm him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Kakarot" he heard his father's gravelly voice. Trunks looked up to see that Goku had approached them, and had his hand out to touch Goten's back. He drew it back at the look in Trunks' eyes.

"I can tell that you're pretty much running on instinct right now guys, and I know it's hard, but I need you to tell me what's going on... If there's a threat out there, I need to know so I can help protect you... Ok Trunks? I just want to help keep him safe..." Goku said while kneeling beside them. Slowly Trunks nodded his head, but didn't move to speak. Vegeta walked over to them with an irritated sigh and put his hand on Goku's shoulder, telling him to do the same to Trunks. Goten's crying was down to a soft whimper, and he opened his eyes when he felt their fathers join the circle.

All of the snippets of his memories of Gohan began flowing out of him and through to the others. He wasn't sure how he was doing it, or who had started it, but he found he had no control over it once it began. There was Gohan smiling down at Goten from his book, strong arms tucking him into bed at night, wrestling and trying to defeat his giant of a brother on the living room floor as a toddler, the sadness at him leaving to go to school that first day, but the joy of getting to train with him and being taught to fly. His brother had taught him everything he knew... Devastation choked all of them with the strength of it when Goten thought his brother had died fighting Buu, but was replaced with a pride beyond belief as he came back to rescue him and Trunks... Now more recent memories began to flash; seeing Gohan walk through the door of that party, him threatening to murder Trunks for sleeping with him, then actually decking Trunks for getting him pregnant (those all carried a surprising fondness). Then the current of the memories shifted, and he caught a glimpse of the pain in Gohan's eyes as he stared out at nothing while he thought that no one was looking. The uneventful discovery (at the time) of the scotch and the shot glass on the counter after he had taken off when they teased him about the ultrasound... The feeling of looking at him and something being 'off' on several occasions... The memory of waking to find him staring at him as he had slept on his birthday – but now that he relived that memory, he realized that he hadn't actually been staring at him, his eyes had flicked down to him once he noticed he was awake... why would his subconscious point that out to him? How could that matter?

"Why?" rang out in his head as images and thoughts swirled; too recent and fresh for his shocked mind to sort properly. Why had this happened to his Gohan? The power pouring off of him, plaster crumbling from the walls. Why? The gi and picture spread out neatly in the middle of the rest of the wreckage. Why had he just left the bottle of rum on its side? Why did he smell like he had lost his mind? "GET OUT!" screamed in a frigid rage. Why didn't he want his help? Why?!

Goku let go of Trunks' shoulder abruptly. He was breathing heavily, with two tears slowly running down his cheeks as he blinked repeatedly. Vegeta was just scowling as usual, but there was an uncommon look of concern in his eyes. He squeezed Goku's shoulder gently, and his words came out a little less harshly than normal.

"Pull your self together Kakarot, we need to go after your son" he said. Goku closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths.

"Now, Kakarot, it's only been a few minutes since Goten ran from him, there's no telling what kind of state Gohan will be in when we find him... We need to get close, grab him, and IT him out of the city before he can hurt himself or anyone else" Vegeta said calmly.

"Right Vegeta, that's a good idea – I think we should take him out to the wilderness near where Piccolo lives, he might be able to help get him calmed down too" Goku said as he stood.

"Alright, let's go" Vegeta placed his hand on Goku's arm and they vanished. Trunks carried Goten up to their room, stripping them of the rest of their clothes and cuddling him as closely as he could till he fell into an exhausted slumber.

Goku took only a fraction of a second to take in his surroundings before he grabbed onto Gohan's arm and IT'd them all out to the middle of the forest. Gohan stayed on his knees the entire time, not even blinking as the scene around him changed from the total destruction of his apartment to the scenic view of Piccolo's waterfall. Fear stabbed through Goku when he looked into his son's eyes; they were completely empty, like he was looking at a cheap painting instead of a real person. To top off the unease of the situation, his power level was fluctuating wildly from moment to moment. He hadn't needed to transform to reach the level of power associated with SSJ since his power up with the Old Kai – so no one who couldn't sense ki would have been able to tell that he was flashing back and forth from normal power to SSJ2, down to SSJ, then up to SSJ2, back to normal, straight to SSJ3, then back to normal, like a sputtering flame... All as he sat their immobile, not moving a muscle.

Piccolo was beside Goku now, as frozen at the sight of Gohan as they were, arms crossed over his chest. His voice was full of concern and fear as he asked what had happened.

"I... I don't know" Goku answered painfully.

"Whatever the reason, if he's having that much trouble controlling his power, he could burn himself up" Piccolo said to him softly, but with a scowl on his face. Vegeta walked around behind the idiot boy, getting no reaction from him at all, and knocked him out cold with one well placed punch. Gohan's power instantly bottomed out and stayed steady.

"There, now he won't accidentally blow up the planet – I suggest we fit him with some ki restraints as soon as possible" Vegeta growled at the unconscious boy. He could smell it now himself, the thing that Goten described as "going insane" – but Vegeta knew better. As a seasoned warrior, he had experienced 100 times what Goten had in his few short years confined to Earth. That was not the smell of someone going insane, it was the smell of someone being _driven_ insane, there was a difference.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Absolutely not Kakarot" Vegeta scowled. He had explained the difference between what Goten smelled and what he thought was happening to Gohan once they had him ki restrained and back to CC. He was asleep in a guest room as they argued outside the door.

"We have to make sure! He's my son Vegeta!" Goku was pissed.

"Look, Kakarot, I didn't say we should just leave him to his fate without trying to help – I'm _trying_ to get you to understand that going into Gohan's mind while he's like this would be worse than suicide."

"What?"

"He's completely unstable, anyone can see that baka! If you try to share in his thoughts you could be driven mad yourself, or even get sucked into his head and be lost in the chaos forever." Goku's face began to crumble, but he quickly steeled himself, being strong for his son.

"There is a way to check if he is under outside influence without going into his thoughts, but that is all we can do for him right now. If it turns out he is being controlled or manipulated, we _will_ deal with it Kakarot, mark my words, but we cannot force him from the brink, he must find his own way back" Vegeta said while squeezing his hand tightly... Goku refused to cry yet. Later, once they had checked over Gohan and helped him with everything they could, he would curl up in Vegeta's arms and bawl like a stupid baka, he was sure... but right now he gave into the anger instead, let the heat of it dry the tears that had started to form, and straightened his shoulders.

"Ok, let's do what we can then" he nodded. Vegeta looked into his eyes for a moment, his tail swishing like he was deep in thought, then he nodded his head and they went into Gohan's temporary room. Bulma had brought in a pitcher of cold water, and was applying a towel soaked with it onto Gohan's forehead as he slept.

"He's getting a fever" she said quietly. They both just stared at her, everyone knowing that wasn't good.

"We're going to try and do what we can for him; you should leave the room now, this will take us a little while" Vegeta instructed her. Once she was gone, he took off his gloves, and placed them on the nightstand. Goku watched him intently as he closed his eyes and focused, then held his hands out over top of the sleeping figure. Goku could see Vegeta's power tracing out over Gohan, never actually touching him, but just hovering a few inches above his skin in a yellow web. Once the web finished spreading, the strands began to get thicker and stronger, until the web formed into a solid blanket of energy that wrapped him from head to toe. It hummed and vibrated as Vegeta concentrated, then began to thin and dissipate into the air as he opened his eyes a few minutes later.

"Nothing is trying to control him or invade his mind Kakarot" he said with a sigh, "But there is one more thing that I want to check, help me get his shirt off."

Vegeta didn't find what he was looking for after thoroughly examining Gohan's entire upper body. He didn't understand it... Nothing was trying to control the boy, but if it was just Kakarot's baka of a son having some sort of personal mental break down – why the fever? He had no marks on him in any of the usual places, but the seriousness of the situation dictated that he check _everywhere_... He sighed again.

"Damn it – there's nothing there, help me take off the rest of his clothes too" he muttered, pulling on a shoe.  
"Um, Vegeta, what exactly are you looking for?" Goku said with his arms crossed over his chest.

"A scar" he replied tersely.

"A scar? What do you mean? How could a scar drive him crazy and give him a fever?" Goku wondered aloud.

"If he had been mated once, or tried to, then yes, theoretically, it could." he responded.

"We all know he's not mated Vegeta, you can smell it – but what to you mean by 'tried to'?"

"There aren't any other beings with Saiyan blood left Kakarot, but the 'losing it' and the fever can be some of the signs that a Saiyan's mate has died... so, I don't know, maybe he tried to mark a human and something went wrong, or it didn't work right, I have no idea, I'm just trying to eliminate all possibilities" Vegeta was always annoyed by Kakarot's lack of knowledge when it came to their heritage.

"What are the other signs?" Goku asked him as he moved to help strip his sons' pants.

"Instant death" Vegeta said sarcastically in his annoyance, "and I'm pretty sure if he'd had that one we would have noticed."

They didn't find anything, Gohan's skin was smooth and immaculate – Goku was pretty sure he'd never had to heal a serious injury without the help of a senzu, so his body was practically flawless. Nothing could even be considered _questionable_, he didn't have a single mark on him. They dressed him again in just his boxers, as his fever was starting to rise, and pulled the sheet back over him. Vegeta was sitting in a chair off to the side, rubbing the line of his brow as he tried to think, while Goku replaced the cool towel on his son's forehead.

On the 12th day, Gohan's fever broke. He had slept the entire time, was still asleep. Goku would have thought a Saiyan would starve to death if they didn't eat for 12 days, though Bulma had put him on an IV drip (shudder) after he didn't wake up on the second one. Maybe it was his ki being suppressed so low that helped too... He wasn't sure, no one was sure of anything. Now they were the ones all going crazy (with worry and fear), even the feeling of relief that his fever breaking had brought was soon drowned out again by the thought of his endless sleep. Why wouldn't he wake up?!...

Gohan was on cloud nine. He had defeated the greatest evil the world had ever faced, and reached a height of power that was unrivaled in the universe – he could feel the Saiyan blood singing in his veins. His dad was gone, which brought a hint of sadness, but he had explained his reasoning in wanting to stay dead, and had been so cheerful about it, that he just couldn't seem to let it get him down. He had thought that he would pass out from exhaustion immediately that night, but apparently Dende's healing had done a thorough job, because he had been tossing and turning for hours now. His body thrummed with new found power. Screw it, there was no way he could sleep like this – especially with his mom's sobbing still echoing from down the hall... He needed to get out of here. He could at least go fly around the planet a bit until he got tired enough to sleep. He grinned as he wondered how quickly he could make it all the way around the earth with his new strength...

Trunks and Vegeta both felt Gohan power up, even from miles away at CC, but Vegeta didn't seem concerned.

"We should at least go check on him" Trunks said.

"Do whatever you want _boy_, but I'm going to bed" Vegeta growled, "he's the strongest being in existence, he can deal with it." Then he slammed the door to his room in Trunks' face. He wasn't sure he would ever figure out how his father could still be such an arrogant bastard even while admitting that someone else was stronger than him...

On Gohan's third lap around the planet, he found Trunks waiting in the middle of his flight path, arms crossed and eyebrow raised.

"Hey Trunks! Couldn't sleep too?" he said cheerfully.

"Actually I was just about to when I felt you power up – you seem to be perfectly ok though..." he said with a knowing grin. Gohan realized he should probably feel a little guilty about making him worry, but found that he was really just excited to have company.

"You wanna spar?" he said, his Saiyan blood singing to him again. Trunks chuckled, finding himself getting caught up in his chibi Gohan's enthusiasm.

"Ok, just for a little while – I've got a big day tomorrow"

They traded a few 'practice' blows, warming up, until Trunks pinned him face down in the dirt with a knee on his neck, taking the aggression up several levels without warning. He released him and laughed at Gohan's strange expression.

"Oh, come on Gohan, we both know you're the best – that's probably the only good pin I'll get in on you" Trunks chuckled. As they continued to spar, Gohan's blood was no longer singing, it was more like chanting to him now... urging him on... He kicked Trunks so hard that he fell out of the sky, making only a small to medium sized crater though – it wasn't like he was really trying to hurt him. Gohan shot down like an arrow, curling at the last moment and slamming into Trunks' chest with his knees before he could get up. _That_ would teach him, Gohan thought smugly as his blood sang his praises from within his veins... He could see Trunks was having a hard time breathing, having just got the wind knocked out of him twice in rapid succession. He paused to let him catch his breath, not attacking him anymore, but still staring him down while perched on his chest.

"Fuck" Trunks spat out once he could breath again, "I thought this was just a spar, you didn't say we were going to be playing for keeps." Something went very still inside Gohan when he heard Trunks say "playing for keeps." That was a concept his blood liked really well... Really, _really,_ well... Trunks froze when he saw Gohan's eyes cloud over and felt his power spike. Somehow he thought his brains' advice of "no sudden movements" wasn't going to be adequate. Gohan leaned over and put his hand on the ground next to Trunks' arm, pinning it to his side, while spreading his knees to straddle him as he did it, getting a lower profile over his body. "Maybe I should-" was the last thing that Trunks thought before Gohan drove his teeth into the top of his shoulder.

Blood squirted into Gohan's mouth, hot and full of Trunks' power, and his own blood welcomed it warmly into his body.

Trunks let out a startled gasp as he was bitten, but it turned into more of a moan as Gohan began sucking on the wound. Trunks didn't realize he had closed his eyes until they flew open when Gohan's mouth drew away from him. He thought that Gohan's face would be covered in blood after what he'd just done, but there was only a little drop of it on his lips that was licked away cleanly as he leaned over him again. Trunks put his free hand up to stop him from leaning in again, but Gohan's chest pushed back against the pressure, continuing forward as he spoke.

"It's ok, I'm not going to bite you this time" he said almost in a purr, which confused Trunks because that feral look was still in his eyes. Everything came together and made sense though when Gohan kissed him. "Oh shit, this is not happening..." Trunks thought in desperation. Gohans' tongue probed him gently, and the taste of blood, even though it was his own, was threatening to bring him to attention beneath the eleven year old. Trunks pushed him off of him as hard as he could, and Gohan ended up on his butt below him as Trunks quickly stood. He looked a little shocked, his eyes not as clouded as they had been a moment ago now that he was sitting there blinking up at him... Maybe if he could shock him badly enough, it would break the hold his instincts had on him right now... So Trunks leaned over and grabbed Gohan's jaw forcefully, looking him dead in the eye as he spoke with no emotion in his voice:

"Do you want my dick up your ass?"

Gohan had froze, as if he wasn't sure what to do when Trunks grabbed his face, but now his eyes went wide, and he paled considerably.

"W-what?" he squeaked. Confusion rolled off him in waves, and Trunks breathed an internal sigh of relief; releasing Gohan's jaw with a push, so that he ended up sprawled backward on his elbows.

"Then don't ever kiss me like that again" he said sternly, and flew away.

Gohan laid back on the ground once he was gone, and stared up at the stars from the bottom of the crater for a long time... After a few hours, he finally picked himself up and flew home as well, but it would never be the same again.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

It felt like someone had stuffed his mouth full of cotton balls. He fought to open his eyes, but when he realized how hard that was going to be, he almost gave up and sank back into oblivion... His mouth though... He couldn't stand that awful sensation on his tongue, needed consciousness in order to fix that feeling. Slowly, slowly, he opened his eyes – man, it was way to fucking bright in here. He held them open just a slit until they adjusted to the light, then opened them a little more and a little more until he could focus on the room around him without being in pain. This had to be CC, it looked like he was in one of the guest rooms, but he didn't remember coming over here... He felt really weak too, and flexed his muscles, finding his body stiff and achy... Wondered, as he gave a long feline stretch, how long he'd been asleep for. The feeling in his mouth wasn't cotton, he was just _really_ thirsty apparently. There was a pitcher of water sitting next to the bed. He wasn't really sure it was for drinking, but it smelled like it was just plain water, if a bit stale and lukewarm, so he downed it all. That was when his Dad burst into the room. He dropped the pitcher in surprise.

"Dad!" he yelled and practically jumped over to embrace him as Goku did the same.

"Wait, am I dead?" he said seriously, his face confused.

"Dead? No, of course not! You have been asleep for two weeks though; there's a few things we'll need to talk about of course" his Dad said softly.

"Oh, ok... When did you get back? Why was I asleep? Where's mom?" he started firing off questions. Goku just looked at him, his turn to be confused now, as Bulma, Trunks, Goten, and Vegeta entered the room.

"You don't remember what happened?" Goku asked him in that still soft voice, and the smiles on everyone's faces faltered a little.

"No, what do you mean? What happened?" he asked.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Goku returned his question with one of his own. Gohan blushed, and his eyes flicked to Trunks, then down to the floor. He started to frown though, and sniffed the air purposefully. Then got up, walking over to stand in front of Trunks with his arms crossed.

"You're not Trunks" he said with some venom in his voice, "Who are you?" Goten's eyes teared up silently as he watched his crazy brother from the back of the group. Trunks didn't answer him, just shook his head and watched him for any sign that would mean he needed to get the now crying Goten out of here. Goten's open weeping drew Gohan's attention, and his eyes went wide, staring at Goten less than tactfully for a few moments. He looked back to his Dad, who had tears running down his cheeks as well – this was really starting to freak him out...

"What's going on here?" he said shakily...

"Just answer your father, idiot." Vegeta growled.

"Well, uh, the very last thing? Going to sleep at home I guess..." he said blushing again.

"Ok, what day was it?" his father prompted as Vegeta rolled his eyes. (Was it just him, or did Vegeta seem shorter than normal?)

"Um, I'm not completely sure, I don't know if it was after midnight or not, but it was probably close-" Gohan was cut off by Vegeta growling.

"Just tell us what the last _significant_ day you remember was, moron."

"Vegeta" his Dad said with a warning tone in his voice. It seemed odd that Vegeta listened to him and shut up...

"Well – the last thing I remember that _you_ would probably consider _significant_ is defeating Cell" he said as he glared at Vegeta. It was strange, but he could have sworn that Vegeta paled and looked kind of wobbly, but everyone knew the Prince of all Saiyan's would never do a cowardly thing like pass out. His Dad however, was not royalty, and slid off the edge of the bed hard. Gohan just stared at him laying on the floor as the crying boy who looked _just_ like him rushed to his side. Wait, was that _boy_ pregnant? He hadn't really seen the lower half of him behind the fake Trunks and Vegeta... He backed away unconsciously until he bumped into Bulma, who had been leaning against the wall for support. She blushed, and that's when he realized he was wearing nothing but his underwear. Well, come to think of it, they didn't look like _his_ underwear... That glance down made him feel like he might pass out as well. His body was different! He still felt like he was him, but he was so tall – not just taller, bigger and more defined, like an adult... Holy crap, how had he grown so much in two weeks?! He stopped staring at his hands, and looked up at Bulma.

"What's going on? What happened to me?" he asked quietly. She just stood there, looking completely lost – she must not know what was happening either...

"Where's my mom?" he asked. Still no response from anyone. Goku was awake again now, still sitting on the floor, leaning against the side of the bed while that boy was curled up in his lap. The fake Trunks was over there too, stroking the boys' back with their tails wrapped together. Tails? That must mean the boy was part Saiyan also. Why did this faker and the strange pregnant boy get to have their tails?

Vegeta could tell exactly what Gohan was staring at with such jealousy, so he reached over flicked the end of Gohan's tail as it was waving angrily behind him. He jumped a little at the sensation, eyes widening to see his own furry appendage behind him. He cried out happily and grabbed onto it, hugging it to him like a, well, like a small child would do. Fuck. Vegeta put his hand on Gohan's arm, trying to find the right words to tell him he was 27, not 11, and that he had apparently forgotten the last 16 years of his life in a comma of sorts, which Vegeta had brought on by knocking him out to keep him from burning himself and/or the planet up... Yeah, this was going to take a minute...

"You got your tail back too Vegeta? I guess I really did miss a lot, huh?" Gohan said with a grin as he noticed Vegeta's tail wrapped neatly around his waist. He should probably do that with his too, maybe in a little bit – it felt too good having it back to let go of just yet. Vegeta actually grinned back at him, and patted his arm a few times before letting his hand drop. Man, what had gotten into him? He decided to try asking one more question, even though nobody seemed to want to answer any of them, but he had to try.

"Hey Vegeta, did Trunks go back to his own time already?" Vegeta actually responded to him, not verbally of course, but he did slowly nod a 'yes'.

"Oh, ok then... Hey, does anyone know where I can find some pants?" he tried to ask cheerfully.

"Is that why you said he wasn't the real Trunks, Gohan?" said his Dad from the floor, gesturing to the fake Trunks.

"Yeah, I guess... I said it 'cause it's true, he's not him" Gohan frowned.

"He is Trunks, Gohan, that boy _is_ my son," said Vegeta, "But he is the one that was a little baby when you were 11, not the version of him from the future."

"When I _was_ 11?"

"Yes, you're 27 now Gohan..." Vegeta's voice sounded funny without the growl in it...

"I guess that makes sense... Sorry about that" Gohan said as he turned to Trunks, eying him a lot less suspiciously now, "you look just like him, I guess you would, right? I didn't mean to offend you." Trunks just nodded at him, but at least he was acknowledging his presence.

Bulma had pulled a pair of men's pants from a drawer across the room, and was gesturing to him with them.

"Thanks" he smiled at her. As he took them from her hand, he had a strange sense of deja-vu, and frowned down at the material... Something about Bulma and pants flitted through his mind. He closed his eyes, trying to catch the thought, it seemed like it had been something really important at the time... He eyes opened and he squinted at her.

"Bulma, did... did you give me an ultrasound once?" he asked quizzically, still holding the pants between them. She didn't so much answer him as shout for joy and throw herself into his arms, wrapping him in a tight hug. Everyone was smiling and laughing around him. Man, what was the big deal? His Dad and Trunks and the other boy came over and gave him a big group hug. Only Vegeta was standing to the side not touching them, which seemed perfectly normal to Gohan, but then his Dad's tail unwound from his waist and wrapped around Vegeta's arm, pulling him into the hug too.

It was a lot easier to make himself explain the current situation to Gohan knowing that his memory loss wasn't permanent. The things he had a hard time believing he would remember on his own eventually. Like that he and Chichi weren't together anymore, and that all the males in his family could give birth. He had remembered who Goten was a few hours later, running into the room and scooping him up into a big hug, both of them crying profusely. There was still a lot he didn't remember at the end of that day, but if it kept coming back to him this quickly, Goku figured he would be ok fairly soon. He started making a habit of asking him at dinner what he had remembered that day, trying to keep track of his progress. After the two weeks had passed, and he got an answer of "masturbation" with a wink, he figured that was Gohan's way of telling him that he didn't need him to help keep track anymore.

A month had passed since Gohan had woken up, and he basically had all of his memories back now, except for the day in between Goten's birthday and getting knocked out... He still stayed at CC at Bulma's insistence – he could tell they were still concerned about him. He had asked about his job, and Bulma told him not to worry about it, if he wanted to work again when he was ready, she had a couple of jobs at CC that he would be perfect for. Later, he had hesitantly asked about his apartment, knowing the state that it was in when he left it last. His Dad and Vegeta got real quiet for a moment, then Dad had stood up and excused himself, saying he'd be right back. Gohan sighed and looked at the ground, afraid to meet the condemnation he knew would be in Vegeta's eyes.

His dad returned pretty quickly, and handed him a small bag, saying that this was all that had been salvageable. He opened it and found the small gi he had worn in the Cell games wrapped around his picture of Trunks. Well, it had more people in it than that, but he had always thought of it as his picture of Trunks because it was the only one he had. His chest constricted as the last memory he was missing came back to him in a rush. The anger at seeing Goten touch this picture, the fear in his little brother's face, the countless nights of binge drinking, trying to dull the pain of being hollow and worthless... He sobbed on the floor with his Dad's arms around him for a long time.

When he thought he had finally cried himself out, he pulled away from the comforting grasp.

"What happened Gohan?" his Dad asked softly.

"I... I'm not sure I'm ready to talk about that yet..." he whispered.

"I don't feel comfortable removing the ki suppressors from you until we're sure it won't happen again son" his Dad informed him with equal softness.

"That's fine" he replied, trying to end the conversation.

"Was it losing someone?" his Dad pressed on. Gohan's eyes went wide, and he got even paler than he had been from crying.

"While you were unconscious, Vegeta said your symptoms could have been caused by something going wrong with a bonding... Even though we didn't find any marks on you, I think that's what it was, wasn't it? I can tell now when I look in your eyes that you're mourning, aren't you?" his Dad said. Gohan couldn't speak, his emotions seizing in his throat. He moved his head up and down slowly, but he couldn't bring his eyes up to meet his Dad's...

"Why didn't you say anything?" his Dad kept pushing. Gohan shook his head from side to side now with a grunt.

"Gohan..."

"Because it doesn't matter now, ok?" he finally spoke in an angry shout, "It was a long time ago, and he's gone now, so just – just don't, ok? It doesn't matter anymore..."

"Of course it does, if there was someone that you loved that much, why did you hide it from me?" Goku asked him.

"You were dead! What was I supposed to do?" Gohan said, bitterness filling his voice, "I was fine... I had it under control... … until... until all you guys started pairing up... … I never had a problem pushing the pain down until it was constantly being thrown in my face that I'm going to die alone."

Goku was shocked into silence. Gohan got up and started to leave the room, but Vegeta's hand on his arm stopped him.

"Was the bond complete and he died? Or did it just not work properly on a human?" he asked.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"It's important that we understand the details of what happened in order to help you boy." Vegeta scowled.

"No. It's not yours to know, it's personal" Gohan was getting upset again.

"Don't be such a cowar-*Thud*" Vegeta was interrupted by Gohan's fist in his mouth. It hurt more than he would have thought with Gohan's ki suppressed so low.

"Gohan!" His Dad jumped up and grabbed him; really to shield him from Vegeta's counterattack more than anything else. The switch had already been flipped though, and Gohan screamed in his face as he held onto him.

"Get off of me! Get away from me! Leave me alone! Fuck you Vegeta!" Goku held onto him tightly until he finally quieted, resting his head on his father's chest... He rocked him gently until his breathing slowed and evened out.

"I think he's asleep" Goten's voice came from the doorway, peeking around a wall. Goku nodded and scooped him up, carrying him to his room and tucking him into bed like he was a small child.

"He's still unstable" Vegeta confronted him in the hallway.

"I know."

"He's getting worse. Last time he just sat there, now he's ranting and attacking people"

"I know. But just for the record, he attacked because you were being an ass – I think we just pushed him too hard."

"If he can't even deal with the stress of 'discussing' his problem, we are not going to be able to help him with it."

"Hey, we have to try!" Goku said angrily.

"Do you even know what that entails at this point?" Vegeta countered.

"No, ok. What?" Goku glared at him.

"He needs to be made whole again" Vegeta said, rubbing his temples.

"Made whole?"

"If the bond he had was broken, or even if it just didn't take right to a human, he needs to be re-bonded in order to gain his sanity back – this will continue to get worse until he dies. Statistically, he should have died right away, but maybe being half human lessened the effects? I don't know for sure on that end, but I do know it cannot go on like this." Vegeta lectured him.

"Ok, what does that re-bonding thing mean? Have you seen it work before?"

"I have seen it work..."

"And? What is it you don't want to tell me Vegeta?"

"I will have to bind him to _me_" Vegeta said, "that will override the previous incomplete one."

"Why _you_?"

"Because Trunks is too young and inexperienced to deal with two mates."

"Mates! You're going to mate with him! But you belong to me..." Goku was horrified.

"It's either share or watch your son die, Kakarot, you choose" Vegeta laid it down none too gently. Goku was ashamed that he actually had to think about it. His love for his son won out though, he would never be able to live with himself if he knew he'd had a chance to save his son and had turned his back on him.

"Ok. Ok, let's do it then – we'll just have to all live with it as best we can, but at lease we'll all live" he said wearily.

"I don't normally do this, but I'm going to ask you one more time, Kakarot, are you sure about this?" Vegeta stared him in the eye.

"Yes, I'm sure. Let's get this over with, I don't want him to suffer any longer than he has too."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Trunks hadn't slept the whole night through in over six months now. Thankfully being half-Saiyan, he had an amazing physical endurance, but it was definitely beginning to take its toll mentally. Actually, it really wasn't the lack of sleep, it was the ache which accompanied it, that was driving him mad. He didn't know any other way to think of it – he felt hollow, yet like he was on fire. He could barely think straight when it hit him. His mother had checked him for every toxin and poison, every sickness or malady in existence, but found nothing.

Then one night he woke up screaming. Pain, despair, loss – memories that weren't his own jostled around, fighting each other to be seen inside his head. People he recognized, and a few he didn't – all of them were supposed to be dead – interacting with him, laughing with him, pulling away from him. He was all alone – he would die alone. What was happening? One of the most prominent memories was watching himself(?) grow up, become so much like his father that it was ironic how they barely got along – but he was not at all like he should be... Should be? Sweet. Kind. Willing to risk everything for the people you love. In love with me, not him... Pain that threatened to tear vital organs in two at having to watch him grow up to be an ass, to be not him, to know he would never see him again...

Trunks was curled up in ball on the bed, crying as he tried to sort out what was happening... Then a particular memory of his father surfaced... His father? Explained to him that Saiyans were vastly different than humans, the power and battle lust being the most obvious, but that they were, um, physically different too... WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING ON! Trunks shouted inside his own head. His father died when he was a baby, and the one from the other dimension had certainly never told him about Saiyan mating cycles and bonding- wait, what was that? The memory started over. Oh, how _convenient_, he could make them repeat, just not _stop_, fucking perfect...

"What do you mean Vegeta?" (Something was familiar about that voice...)

"I mean that there's really no telling how much the cycle will affect you, with you only being a half-breed, but the bonding is an instinct that runs as deep as the need for blood – they're actually kin to each other since the bond is sealed by biting and drawing blood from your mate."

He couldn't tell if it was himself or the memory of this other person who paled and felt like they were going to feint. Vegeta finished explaining some of the benefits of being bonded, along with how it would basically be instant death for him if he bonded someone and they died.

"I would not normally bother to be the one to tell you this information, but since your baka of a father's gone..." Vegeta started angrily and then trailed off.

Gohan. Oh Kami, GOHAN... He bolted upright in bed – he wasn't losing it, it was the bond, the bite Gohan had given him in a fit of power all those years ago. Either that or he was totally bat-shit crazy... No, he stopped trying to fight the flow of the memories, found that they couldn't have been from anyone but Gohan's perspective, and also that they flowed easier now. He wasn't trying to fight it. It was Gohan, and Gohan would always have any and every bit of him that he wanted. He felt a strange sense of pride that Gohan had entrusted him with his pain, but wondered what was happening to him to have triggered this. Some of those memories were pretty dark. It made something deep inside him want to kill indiscriminately to feel Gohan slipping, falling, hitting rock bottom hard. How could they be so inconsiderate? How could they not see it?

By the time the flow cut off, Trunks was pissed. How could he have let this happen? The one person in the world that he had ever loved, and he had just felt him to his fate all alone? He had fought with himself over the years about going back to see "them" (him), but always ended up hearing his mother's voice in his reasoning... It was selfish, it would just screw up their world – his world needed him here. Duty warred within him, probably the only time Gohan would be put up _against_ the earth... Trunks sighed heavily, soaked in sweat and mind racing, wishing he could talk to Gohan in person. He had so many questions now... He tried to reach out to him somehow, someway through the bond, but he didn't know how to work it, couldn't feel anything different. Why did fate hate him so much? What had he ever done to it?

That night steeled his resolve to finally go back, to see the boy who was now the man who he belonged to... He probably shouldn't think of it in those terms, he was a King now, after all...but it just seemed right. He tried not to let his doubts overshadow the decision in his mind. Gohan was obviously in need of him there, the memories spoke for themselves; but what came next? Trunks could not just abandon his time and people, would Gohan be willing to leave everything he had ever known to come back with him? How royally would that screw up his time-line here?

He was back at the old CC dome before he knew it – it had been turned into a museum a few years back. The capsule that contained the time machine was hidden inside. He had left it charged and ready to go – 21 years ago... When it burst from it's capsule, he check the battery bank, and found it was depleted. Capsules were supposed to be a stasis, but he doubted his mom or anyone else and found and/or used it – time travel didn't exactly follow the normal laws of physics, so it was probably just that they had lost their charge over the years... Damn. It took ridiculously, unfeasibly, long to charge the stupid thing, almost an entire month for one round-trip's worth of juice. He would just have to endure the lack of sleep, burning ache, unfinished bond, and Gohan's memories floating around in his head while dodging his mothers' questions for the next four weeks. Fuck.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Vegeta was 100, no 1000%, sure that he was going to regret this, but there was no other way. Even if he had tried to hide this last desperate solution, eventually, over the years, Kakarot would have found out that there had been something he could have done, and he would have hated him for hiding it. The only way to keep his mate from making their lives hell in the future, was to make them both miserable now. Gohan did not have his father's spirit and drive, would need a LOT of 'comforting' to recover from all this, and he was only a half-breed to top it all off – Kami this was going to suck... He pushed open the door to Gohan's room, disdain for what he was about to do already covering his face. He was surprised to feel a hand on his shoulder pulling him back.

"This doesn't seem right" Goten said with an accusing tone.

"Of course it's not right – this whole situation is FUCKED" Vegeta swore. Gohan lifted himself from crying on the bed to sit on it's edge.

"What do you want now? I just want to be left alone for a little while, ok?" Gohan's voice cracked.

"It's not right to just force it on him" Trunks' voice of protest joined Gotens'. Gohan's eyes became wary.

"Force what on me?" he said.

"Bakas!" Vegeta turned on them, "Do you want him to die?"

"No, but there has to be some other way." Vegeta ignored them and turned to Gohan.

"Do you want to die?" he asked him, giving him an out.

"Die?! No! Why? What's wrong?" Gohan sputtered. Vegeta didn't answer him, but turned back to the younger half-Saiyans, and pushed them out of the room. They started to protest, or rather Trunks did, as Goten was a little very pregnant for that, but a stern look from Goku sent them out the rest of the way without resistance. If Goku was on board with this, they couldn't really argue. Goku went and sat on the edge of the bed next to his son. He wasn't really sure how much they should explain to him, or if he was mentally capable of dealing with any line of reasoning right now. He settled for wrapping him in a hug while he thought, but the longer he held him, the more tension built in his son's frame. Gohan, the happy, whole Gohan he had once been, never liked to get into something without having all the facts. He got that over-zealous planning urge from his mother, he was sure... They would have to tell him what they were going to do to him ahead of time, even if it made it more difficult to get done. The Gohan who eventually healed from this would resent it if they didn't...

"Gohan, if we don't stop this, eventually, it will kill you" he spoke gently as he released his son from the hug. Gohan's eyes went wide, but he nodded his head in acknowledgment.

"Vegeta knows of a way to fix it..." he continued, leaving his hand on Gohan's shoulder, "it isn't something to be done lightly, but it's the only way – I can't just sit here and watch you die." Gohan looked at him nervously, shifting in his seat.

"Why haven't you said what it is yet?" he asked suspiciously.

"Because you're not going to like it _boy_" Vegeta huffed with his arms crossed.

"Well, spit it out then _Vegeta_, if Dad can't say it, then you tell me" Gohan fired back. Vegeta glared at him, but looked over to his father, almost like he was checking his permission, apparently took his 'sigh' as an acquiescence, and said bluntly,

"I have to bond you." He was pretty sure he wouldn't survive the impact from this height with his ki suppressed, but he made a dive for the only window in the room anyway. His father's hand on his shoulder stopped him, pulling him back as he screamed.

Never.

Never never never never.

Echoed in his head as he fought and struggled. He screamed again – rage boiling in him with no release. How dare they put their hands on him! They were going to steal him from his mate! Another screamed erupted from him. Panic. His father was holding him down. Scream. Vegeta's face was in front of him. Rage poured out of his lungs until his throat bled. No release. As Vegeta's teeth sank into his neck, the mix of pain and pleasure made him want to hurl all over his Prince, but consciousness was slipping as he whimpered, defeated.

"Bite me." A command. Spoken from his Princes' lips he could do nothing but obey. As his teeth sank into that royal flesh, he gave out completely; the last thing he saw was the red glow of the bedside clock flicking from 7:59 to 8.

The next morning, he woke nestled between his father and his new master. He wondered if the blast from a shot gun would be enough to end him with these suppressors on. Maybe he would go put on his old Saiyaman costume and see how much havoc he could cause before they took him out... His fathers' hand was pulling his chin up out of his chest to look into his eyes. Concern and a little bit of horror marked his face.

"Gohan!" he said in a soft exclamation. Gohan sighed, and dropped his gaze, realizing they could read his thoughts through the bond. Vegeta spoke from behind him.

"If you do that now, it will kill myself _and_ your father." Gohan just nodded his head and lay there limply. His father tried rubbing his arm in a consoling fashion, but when he didn't respond, he stopped. Gohan let his mind fill with the white buzz of emptiness that had replaced the pain of his unfinished bond. He wondered if this was what people on antidepressants felt like – no longer in pain but still just wanting to die.

Goku had warned Vegeta that just because he had had to go along with holding him down for Vegeta to mark him, he was not going to let Vegeta push him to 'hurry up and heal already' once it was done. Invading his memories to uncover this 'unfinished bond' business would definitely be a violation of that.

"Now that he's not in danger, you will let him tell us when he's ready" his Dad said firmly to Vegeta. Vegeta nodded solemnly, but Gohan could tell that his curiosity was piqued. Nothingness echoed inside him. His Dad stretched and sat up – apparently they were all completely naked, and he hadn't realized it until this moment...

"So, who gets the shower first?" he started to say, trying to be cheerful as usual – the cheer died in his throat at the look in his son's eyes. There was no anger, no pain, no nothing in Gohan's eyes as he turned and looked at Vegeta.

"Did you rape me while I was passed out?" That degree of shock did not pass normally over the Princes' face.

"No" came out curt and almost rudely. Gohan didn't respond, he just rolled back over to face his father.

"Did you?" Seeing those blank eyes ask that question reached deep inside him, made him brand his own soul with self-loathing and disgust. He had done this – he was just as responsible as Vegeta for destroying his son. He cried. Gohan ignored his tears, got out of bed and went into the bathroom without a word.

Vegeta hated this. He couldn't leave Gohan alone like that, and Kakarot was obviously in no condition to go with him since his own need of comforting was what tore at Vegeta's sense of responsibility. He heard Gohan's insane laughter softly emanating from the bathroom. He knew now, knew that Vegeta hadn't really wanted this either, had only done it for his Dad. Fuck him. He would have rather died. His Dad could rot. He laughed at his fathers' soul-wrenching pain as he tried to stab a pair of scissors in his eye and through his brain. He wasn't fast enough with his ki suppressed, and Vegeta had bolted from the bed, smashing through the door, stopping the damaged man's arm before it could swing halfway up. Vegeta took the scissors from him and then released his arm. Gohan leaned down and licked some of the dried blood from his master's neck – then hit him in the face as hard as he could. Vegeta fell on his ass out of surprise, back into the bedroom since he had just broken the door off a moment ago. Gohan made no other move after that, just stood and stared at him blankly.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Trunks was practically shouting as he and Goten entered the room. When Gohan saw them, the blank, languid insanity stopped, snapped. Fuck.

"Get him out of here and don't fucking come back!" Vegeta yelled at Trunks as he and Goku held him down and dragged him back to the bed. Gohan was screaming and thrashing again. Trunks backed up with his arm out protectively behind him to coral Goten out of the room. His eyes were wide as he listen to Gohan scream his name and beg him for help.

Trunks collapsed to his knees. A fear not his own spiked through him – followed by a rage he knew well. Something was terribly wrong. An even worse wrong than what he had felt last time... Helplessness. Rage battled the helplessness, but couldn't win. He flashed SSJ at the intensity of it. He could feel their hands on him, They were going to steal his mate! He screamed to the tapestry covered wall. SSJ2 lifted him off the ground; he was floating in the hall now, eyes closed, head thrown back, warring with some unseen foe. The servants in the vicinity scattered, fearing some cosmic battle. SSJ3 began to crack the columns and walls around him – and still the rage egged him on, pleading, pleading with him to help, to intervene... To save the only man he had ever loved... But he was just as helpless as Gohan, still trapped in his time for another 18 hours. Helpless. He watched his father's face lean over him, and screamed a pain and frustration that obliterated what was left of the cracked masonry around him, a sphere of destruction blasting out of him like a shock wave. He fell from the air and vomited on the wreckage beneath him, feeling the bond begin to disintegrate. One last image flashed weakly through him, a command given, and then, blackness.

Gohan was restrained by his wrists and ankles, in addition to the ki ones, when he woke up again. His throat hurt from screaming, his body hurt from thrashing, but none of it mattered. He didn't try to move, didn't try to speak. Just stared at the ceiling until his eyes closed again on their own.

Trunks and Goten watched him through a monitor in a different room. Watched blank eyes flutter open, recognize restraints, then give up without a fight.

"It makes me want to strangle him, both of them – for what they did to him" Goten choked out angrily.

"It makes me afraid for our son" Trunks replied, not taking his gaze off the monitor. Goten paled, placing both hands on his ready-to-pop-at-any-moment stomach.

"We'll warn him" he said quietly, "he won't have to suffer Gohan's fate." He turned and punched a hole in the wall, startling Trunks.

"I can't believe they reduced the boy who killed Cell, who fearlessly came to rescue us from Majin-Buu – to, to this! A _cautionary tale!_" Goten was furious, he practically glowed. His hair was starting to stand up straight, when he doubled over and grabbed his stomach, losing the transformation.

"Goten! Why'd you go and do that?" Trunks growled as he rushed over to him. Goten feinted in his arms. He briefly regained consciousness as he was carrying him to the med bay, and placing a hand on Trunks chest, he whispered to him.

"I want to name our baby Gohan, after my brother – and then leave – you told me once we could just leave if we wanted to, find a place among the stars..." Trunks stopped and looked him in the eye, nodding his assent as he flew over the gaping whole in the stairs. The blasts from the battle had taken out most of this wall, several guest bedrooms, all of the living room, and several adjacent structures outside when Piccolo had found out what happened; saw Gohan's condition. Hell, Piccolo had been more of a father to Gohan than his Dad-no, he reminded himself as another contraction rippled through him, more of a father than _Goku_, ever was... He would never call that man father again.

Trunks awoke to his mothers' soft crying. He was still laying in the rubble of what Gohan's power had made him do. He sat up slowly, and his mother reached out a tentative hand to brush the tears from his own face – not saying anything yet. She had been holding his head in her lap and stroking the side of his face, unable to wake him. The first thing he noticed was that he didn't feel hollow anymore – and that hurt like hell. He managed to ask her what time it was through the fog in his head. She looked taken aback, and scowled at him without answering. He jumped to his feet.

"Damn it woman, what time is it?" he growled at her. Real fear was beginning to blossom on her face as she checked her watch and gave him the time. It had only been 4 hours since he passed out. Fuck. He still had 14 to go. Would going back even make a difference now? The shadow of their bond had followed him through to his time, would the lack of it follow him back? When he got there, even if he went back far enough, would Gohan's tie to him still be broken? He supposed that didn't matter, he could re-claim him, so long as he could stop Vegeta and Goku – he knew Goku had been the one holding him down. Fuck. His own father... They couldn't have felt what he experienced as it was happening though, they hadn't known... He remembered that they thought Gohan was insane. He also tried to remind himself that he didn't know the whole story behind their actions, that Goku would never harm his own son, they must have thought that it was necessary for some reason...

He realized his mother was trying to talk to him.

"What?"

"Trunks! Haven't you heard a word I've said?" she was pale. He took a deep breath, and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Listen mom, I know you have a lot of questions – I can't answer them right now. Just suffice it to say that there's trouble, ok? I already have a plan in place to deal with it, so don't lecture me. Also, I've discovered that my life expectancy is close to 500 years, so stop bringing up anything related to marriage, children, heirs or succession – I'll deal with that on my time, not yours." She was shocked into silence, probably for the first time ever. He was actually kind of amused by it. He offered her his hand, carrying her out of the rubble field, and placing her on an unruined section of hallway as servants stared with wide eyes. He left them to her, and headed back to his rooms. This would be the longest 14 hours of his life.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Gohan dreamed. Which was unusual. Maybe they had given him some sort of drug to sedate him that caused side-effects... It was a good dream though. He was flying. Flying that fun flying that was just having mastered it as a child. Well maybe not quite "mastered" - now he was falling. It was a strange fall though, snippets of his recent trauma, memories he wished he could just forget, rushed by him as he rushed towards the ground. Goten and Trunks were there in some of them, his Dad's and Vegeta's concern for him coloring the flow of them in a way he hadn't been able to sense as they were happening... Funny. Funny that he cared again... He was plummeting toward the ground. He was almost there. Just as he felt like he should be smacking into that unyielding surface, he bolted upright in bed, sweat pouring out of him. Wait? How was he sitting up? Where were the restraints? He wasn't in the make-shift psych ward that Bulma had set up for him, he was back in his own room! This must still be part of the dream then. It looked so real he could practically taste it, except there was no comforting hollowness of the bond he used to have. Adrenaline still pumped through him hard from his "fall" – and he pinched himself, feeling the twinge of pain and wondering if he should be able to feel so alive in a dream, when he couldn't awake...

The door swung open, no knock, and Vegeta barged in, his Dad close behind him. They looked so fucking real – he _really_ did not want to re-live this fucking memory right now. Goten stopped Vegeta, said the words.

"This doesn't seem right" Goten said with an accusing tone.

"Of course it's not right – this whole situation is FUCKED" Vegeta swore. This was the part where he sat up and told them to leave him alone, except, he was already up – he wondered if he could make it out the window in this part of the dream, go back to flying again – when they heard crack and an explosion come from the front yard.

"You boys stay here, Kakarot and I will check it out" Vegeta issued orders. They left the room, and Trunks and Goten milled around, waiting for any news or more explosions. Goten got a strange look on his face, and walked over to Gohan, sniffing the air as he went. Gohan just watched him, curious... at least he wasn't stuck in a drug induced haze that made him relive everything exactly as it had happened... Goten sniffed the air right in front of him – his eyes clouding.

"What?" Gohan finally asked, more playfully than he had expected to, "do I need a shower?"

"No," Goten couldn't help grinning at him, "you smell normal. You smell, sane, now – what happened?" Gohan frowned at him, but the playfulness was still in his eyes.

"What do you mean?" he said. Goten backed up a little, looked at him with a hard gaze. Trunks was standing beside him now.

"What's the last thing you remember Gohan?" he asked, concern filling his voice. He thinks I've forgotten again, Gohan thought to himself. The memory of originally losing it brought back _other_ memories that he was trying to not re-live right now, which made him sigh out loud.

"You don't want to know" he said, trying to laugh at this dream-Goten, but sounding kind of broken instead. Trunks and Goten exchanged a look, then pressed him further.

"No, seriously Gohan, if you know what I'm talking about you better answer me straight, 'cause I am seriously worried right now" Goten chided him. Gohan sighed again.

"Well, lets see, I was waking up in a psych ward after my own father held me down so the Prince of All Saiyan's could mark me, does that about cover it?" he said sarcastically – he was annoyed with this dream now.

"What? Vegeta hasn't marked you yet... What are you talking about, psych ward? I thought that it was supposed to make you better!" Goten was turning red in the face, his anger spilling out of him in a wave of ki that felt _SO REAL_. Damn it.

"How do you even know?" Trunks questioned him pointedly.

"Know what?" Gohan said as he rested his elbows on his lap and cradled his face with his hands. Sighed again.

"How could you have known that Dad and Goku were going to try marking you? They just finished hashing it out like 30 seconds ago..." Trunks was so cute when he thought hard. Gohan sighed a very different kind of sigh this time, and smiled a little. He looked up at Trunks from his hunched over position, bringing his chin up to rest on one hand (might as well have a little fun with it, since it was _his_ dream), as he gazed into his eyes. He completely dismissed the boys' question, it was hitting him hard right now, the realization that this Trunks was now the exact same age as _his_ Trunks when he had marked him...

"What would you do if I kissed you right now?" he said, tilting his head to the side and letting his tail wave seductively behind him. Goten gasped, but before Trunks could recover from his shock, a voice spoke from the open doorway.

"It doesn't really matter what he'd do, the real question is what _I'd do_."

Cerulean eyes that burned like the ocean it's self had caught fire drilled into him. Gohan sat up slowly, taking in every bit of that gaze that he could, smiled lazily as he thought out loud...

"Kami, they must have slipped me some really good shit" he said as he continued to stare. Everyone else had frozen for their own various reasons, but that statement brought a few blinks to confused faces. Mirai no Trunks walked towards him, sparing a quick growl at his younger counterpart, and Gohan laughed, rising to meet him halfway.

Trunks just stared as they immediately embraced, and Gohan obviously slipped his tongue into the mouth of this stranger that looked just like him... They were like 3 freakin' feet from him... He tried to back up, hitting a dresser and knocking over almost everything on it, they stopped and looked at him, then the other him spoke:

"We need to go some place more private." Gohan smiled evilly and nuzzled his neck.

"Oh please, after all the other dreams I've had about fucking you, doing it in front of my family hardly even ranks on the list anymore, besides, they all just fade away in a minute" he said, waving his hand in the air and then starting to pull Mirai's shirt out of his pants.

"Honestly, I can't believe I can still dream about you like this without the bond" he said, starting to slide his hands up under the back of his shirt.

"Gohan, stop – hey, look at me – this is not a dream" he said forcefully. Gohan giggled. Trunks had heard that sound come out of Goten now and then – he knew exactly what it meant.

"You always say that" he said huskily as he grinned and pulled him in for another deep kiss. Mirai raised his eyebrows, even in the kiss – Gods, how long had he tortured this poor man without realizing it? He broke away from the kiss gently, and tried to convince him again.

"Gohan, how many other people do you know with a time machine? This is real, trust me." He had not expected Gohan's face to darken like that as a response. He paused for a moment in his arms and then pulled away from him, tears spilling down his cheeks.

"Then where the fuck were you yesterday? Huh Trunks?" he said as he pushed Mirai's chest, making him stumble.

"Where the fuck were you with your _fucking_ time machine when they stole me from you?" he screamed in Mirai's face.

"Shit." Mirai said. Goku and Vegeta had come into the room behind him and had watched the scene unfold, seeing his hasty explanation verified in Gohan's actions, but not sure if there was anything they could do to help them with this.

"You still remember?" Mirai Trunks said, his voice filled with concern, heart breaking. Gohan had turned his back to him and was crumpled against the foot of the bed.

"I want to wake up now" he mewed in an utterly broken voice, speaking to no one in particular. Mirai walked over and knelt down to look at his face, cupped his chin in hand gently, and kissed him again.

"I remember it too, Gohan, because as much as everything in me was screaming to get to you, to save you – the time machine had lost it's charge over the years, and it wasn't ready. I destroyed a city blocks' worth of building around me in the rage of your power trying to break free through me, but I couldn't reach you." Mirai was crying now as well.

"I thought it took a long time to power up, so why did only one memory day pass between then and now?" Gohan said accusingly, arguing with his dream against his better judgment.

"I had already started charging it, a month ago, when I woke screaming in the middle of the night with your memories pouring into me" Mirai whispered to him. Internally, he was amazed at the intelligence his Gohan possessed, even battered and broken as he was. Gohan's eyes widened a little at that, and he stared at him as if waiting for him to attack... It was Mirai's turn to sigh now. He shook his head a little, and kissed Gohan again, the barest brush of lips, just a grazing on the sweetness of his flesh. Gohan's eyes fluttered and closed as he leaned in for more. As they continued to kiss, Mirai could feel the others leaving the room. He broke away from that sweet taste, and willed Gohan to believe him with every fiber of his being.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"We don't have to live our lives hollow, Gohan. Mark me again, right now, and this time, I'll return the favor. I want you to know beyond a shadow of a doubt that when we make love the first time, it's real" he said passionately. Gohan moaned, clinging to him.

"What have you got to lose, Gohan? If it is a dream, which it's not, it wouldn't hurt anything... Unless, you wouldn't want to wake up and find you belong to me?" Mirai questioned him as he stroked his back. Gohan was crying into his shoulder now, too many emotions, his broken mind just couldn't handle it.

"All I've ever wanted... Every morning when I wake up, I wished to find you back. To be with you. So long..." Gohan's tears grew thicker, and he sobbed into the arms of his own personal tormentor and savior. His hands found the long braid of hair at his back and clutched onto it reflexively. Mirai purred for him, rocking him gently back and forth. When Gohan's tears subsided, he adjusted their embrace so he could undo the first few buttons on his shirt without releasing Gohan from his grasp. Gohan looked at him with a little-bit-returning-to-normal light in his eyes, and smiled weakly.

"You know, we never do this emotional crap in my other dreams, just fuck" he said, doubt _finally_ edging into his voice. Mirai Trunks chuckled, the deep, rich sound threatening to make Gohan hard right then and there. Then he yanked on his collar and bared his neck to him, submissive, yet demanding at the same time.

Gohan took a deep whiff of Trunks' scent, it was just like the one chibi Trunks' had, but it smelled better, more mature somehow. He kissed the scar tissue he found there, something left from androids, not him. He kissed and nibbled his way over to _that_ scar, giving in and growing hard against the beautiful man. He circled the ring of teeth-mark scars with his tongue, making Trunks pant heavily as he sucked on it, drawing too much blood to the surface until vessels broke under the skin and Trunks was grinding his hips against him.

"Gods! Please Gohan..." he begged in a half moan.

"You know, that's funny too, you always say 'Kami' in my other dreams" he said while he still had his lips pressed to him.

"Kami's dead" Trunks replied, "In my world we no better than to call on him anymore..." Gohan leaned back from him slowly, blinking as he stared at the spot he had just been sucking.

"I guess I never thought of it like that, ours is too, I mean, you know we have Dende now, but we always still say 'Kami' like the rest of...fuck..." Gohan lifted his head up further, eyes wide as saucers, and grabbed Trunks' arms right below the shoulders; he gasped for air in his revelation. Trunks' eyes met his with a joyful confirmation, slid a hand up to stroke Gohan's cheek.

"Mark me Gohan, claim what's yours, what's always been yours" Trunks said with a gentle nod. Tears flowed down Gohan's cheeks uncontrollably, but he wasn't really crying anymore. He believed, just for the barest moment, he dared to believe, and it was enough. He leaned over and sank his teeth into the ancient scar, re-forging what should have never been sundered, drawing Trunks into a close embrace as he sucked and licked at that beautiful flesh. Trunks was openly moaning now, not holding back at all this time, running his hands over every inch of Gohan he could reach. He had pulled out his shirt, took his belt off – was unzipping his pants, when Gohan puled back and grinned at him with that mischievous look in his eyes, then pulled him in for a deep and probing kiss, mouth still filled with blood. It was too much for Trunks, he pushed him up and backwards onto the bed, ripping off the remains of his clothes as he did. The gesture was slightly violent yet loving at the same time, he could have just had him on the floor. Trunks stripped off his shirt, and Gohan sat up to grip the waist of his pants, trying to rip them off of him, but finding he didn't have the unbridled strength to do it instantly. Trunks looked down at him in confusion, and Gohan growled, pointing at the ki restraints on his ankles. Trunks blasted them to pieces with two short but powerful blasts from either finger.

"You are going to need your ki for this" he said darkly, gazing at Gohan's already naked and aroused form. Gohan closed his eyes, flared his ki for the first time in a long time, and shredded those pants with a smile and a flick of his wrist. Kami, that felt good – or Dende, or whatever... He opened his eyes again as Trunks stood before him in all his glory. That body _deserved_ to be worshiped, Gohan thought as Trunks drew him up to his knees on the edge of the bed. Gohan reached around and grabbed the end of his braid, finding the length to be well down his back, probably down to his ass when it was undone... He removed the red-gold circlets that clasped the top and bottom of those beautiful locks, and teased apart the braid with his fingers. Trunks kissed and licked his shoulders as Gohan finished releasing his hair. When Gohan tangled his fingers against his scalp and used the leverage to place Trunks' mouth into the base of his neck where it met the shoulder, Trunks didn't ignore the invitation, and bit down hard. As the taste of his mates' blood filled his senses for the first time, Gohan's back arched, and he screamed – feeling the connection between suddenly become a two way street. Trunks' journey to him, his ache and fear and longing, filled him until he could take no more, his grip loosening at the back of Trunks head, knees giving out.

Trunks held him to him at the edge of the bed for a moment, arms around his back; he wasn't quite done enjoying the fresh taste of Gohan just yet. He eventually lowered the lax body to the bed below him, making Gohan open his eyes at the movement. His smile could have made a nun blush. Trunks stayed kneeling beneath him, just drinking in the sight of him, until Gohan broke the sensual silence.

"What would you have done," he paused, "if I had said 'yes'? All those years ago?" Ah, Trunks thought with a streak of crimson staining his cheeks, he was talking about _that_ night...

"Well, I would have decked you as hard as I could and run like a little bitch – probably home to Mommy and Daddy, hoping you wouldn't screw me in front of them..." Trunks said, trying to smile.

"You wouldn't have bit me back?" Gohan asked, needing to know.

"You were eleven Gohan" Trunks said seriously now "I didn't know what the biting meant, but I certainly did with the kissing. I would have done anything within my power to keep from going _there_ with you, you were a child – literally. I... I knew what it was like... to be loved too young and have it stolen from you..." he finished abruptly. There was more to be said there, Gohan was sure – he had been fairly certain that his future self had been more than friends with Mirai before he had been killed. He decided to let that lay for now though, now was their time. He sat up, drawing Trunks down to him, down with him as he kissed him. The bond sang between them, aching to be sealed off, finalized. Trunks let go of the past and kissed his future deeply. His long hair flowed around them as he licked and suck and bit, leaving an array of marks on that perfect skin. Gohan moaned and wrapped his legs around Trunks' waist, calling an end to the foreplay with his eyes first, then his lips.

"I want your dick inside my ass Trunks, how many times do I have to tell you?"

"You're not ready for me yet" Trunks moaned as he ground his erection against Gohan's hip.

"I'm half-Saiyan, I was born ready – just take it slow for a few seconds in the beginning and I'll adjust" Trunks took him at his word and took him in the ass, taking only the time to rub a cursory amount of saliva on his opening before sliding in. A startled cry came from beneath him. Trunks opened his eyes, looked down into those shocked eyes, and panted with the effort remain still. Gods, it took everything in him to hold his ground, to not move his cock wildly in and out of that moist flesh until he had his release. He waited until he felt Gohan's hips begin to move beneath him, and then let loose the flood gates. He lifted one of Gohan's legs, throwing it over his shoulder, and fucked him.

"AAAAh-hn...uhn...hnf...ahhh...Trrr..unks!" Gohan shouted as he was slammed into. The room receded around him and his world narrowed to the vision of the man above him. That thick meat was thrust into him again and again, making his legs tingle, running a line of pleasure up from his groin and into his stomach. His silken hair glided in the air around them touching, tickling and rubbing over his lower body. Trunks found a breathtaking rhythm, making Gohan's eyes roll back in his head as he stroked that special spot with a little up-tic of his hips on every thrust.

Then he was being turned, put on his knees with his ass in the air. Trunks buried his cock to the hilt in Goten's welcoming ass, then leaned over and whispered to him.

"Do you remember what I said earlier my love?"

"Uh-uh" was all Gohan managed as Trunks was ever so slowly sliding in and out of him.

"About your ki?"

"Yuh" Gohan answer breathlessly, rocking his hips against him in anticipation. Trunks smiled at his wonton movements.

"Good... Try to keep up, I don't want to hurt you too badly..." he said as he resumed the hard fuck from before. The bed shook with the force of it, the headboard slamming against the wall far too loudly to be overlooked from pretty much anywhere in building. Gohan loved how the sound of it was proclaiming to the world what an amazing fuck he was getting right now. Strong fingers dug into his hipbones, bruising, pulling his body back as hips came up, impaling him at a hundred strokes per minute. Not that he had the wherewithal to actually count them, it was fucking fast, what ever it was. And fucking hard, like a piece of steel that was trying to turn his insides to mush. It was starting to be a little too much, more pain than pleasure, so he raised his ki until he was just above SSJ, feeling the pain melt away and a warm pleasure fill his lower half.

Trunks cried out above him, he had already flashed to SSJ, but now the flesh he was pumping into took on a new firmness, resisting more as he drove in hard and fast, making him ache anew as well.

"Gods, Gohan..." he moaned in between breaths.

"Harder" Gohan grunted. He hadn't transformed, but Trunks had felt the increase in his power – through the bond he saw the Old Kai's "training" flash in his mind... '_neat_' he thought as he ascended to SSJ2 and gave him what he asked for. The headboard cracked and sort of half collapsed between the bed and the wall. Trunks' furious thrusts had Gohan seeing stars, he was in him so deep. There was a lifetime of need and desire being taken out of his hide as he screamed beneath his love. He raised his ki again, before bruises could become ruptures, but Trunks instantly went to SSJ3, not letting up an inch as he pounded him with enough force to make the building start to shake. ...Fuck...me... Gohan thought as he struggled to raise his power up enough to keep from getting his pelvis crushed. It felt So. Fucking. Good. The stars in his vision danced around him with each impact, swirling into a glowing haze as Trunks moved within him so fast that he began to feel continually full. The pleasure and pain somehow still accented each other perfectly as they simultaneously fought within him. The orgasm didn't so much as explode from him as completely destroy him... His muscles clenched once last time around Trunks' engorged dick, brought him with him, hard as hell, screaming Gohan's name as Gohan screamed Trunks'.

Then he died. Well, it felt like he had anyway. Everything was gone except for the feel of Trunks' skin against his back and his hair spread over him, though even that was only acknowledged through the link that now bound them tight. Light swirled around him, echoing the pleasure and warmth he felt. He let everything go, falling into that blissful peace that had eluded him for so long, with Trunks by his side.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Once Gohan and what was explained to him as _Mirai no Trunks_ were finally done fucking each others' brains out, they were finally able to get some sleep. He and Goten had hidden in their room for the rest of that night. Well, really he hid in their room, and Goten watched with fascination and more than a little humor as Trunks winced each time he heard his name being screamed by Gohan... Then they _all _felt the two perverts powering up to SSJ3 and try to bring the building down around them. Thankfully that hadn't lasted long before... well, yeah...

"They better find some place else to to that from now on" Trunks grumbled loudly.

The next morning was probably one of the most tension filled breakfasts they'd ever had at CC, not that Gohan noticed. He and Mirai had come down together, of course, after showering together, of course. Mirai borrowed a pair of Gohan's pants since the ones he had arrived in were destroyed. Gohan was wearing the shirt that had been salvaged from Mirai's outfit, but Mirai wasn't wearing one at all. He seemed totally at ease, as if he owned the fucking place – Trunks looked at him sideways as he got Goten seconds and thirds. When Bulma and Yamucha came down – thank Kami Bulla was spending the weekend at Marron's house and had not been here last night – they both smiled and immediately hugged Mirai. A few laughs were had about old times, but the pleasant commotion died down as Vegeta and Goku entered the room. Usually it was Vegeta's temperament that clouded a gathering, but today it was Goku who seemed stand-off-ish. Goten and Gohan greeted them pleasantly anyway, used to full blooded Saiyans' moods. Trunks was used to it too, but was in too much of a mood himself to bother with pleasantries that were in-effect wasted.

"That hair is ridiculous" was the first thing out of his father's mouth – Yay! Things were finally going to go from tense to interesting. Mirai leaned back in his chair and "huffed" just like the Prince would have.

"No body asked you, old man" he said while staring him in the eye deliberately and eating his toast. Vegeta just "huffed" back at him and turned to Gohan, shaking his head slightly as Gohan smiled goofily back.

"Nice shirt" he dead-panned. Everyone but Trunks and Goten laughed pretty much hysterically at that – had his father just made an actual, honest-to-kami joke, and he had missed it? It really was a nice shirt, expensive blue silk by the look of it, embroidered on the collar and cuffs in an intricate design. What was so funny about that? Yamucha was actually wiping _tears_ out of his eyes.

"Oh man, that was a good one Vegeta" he said between chuckles as the laughter died down. Even Goku, who had started out on edge for some reason, was smiling and talking now.

Bulma and Yamucha were actually the first to leave, eating only one plate full as normal humans, then leaving the Saiyans to run off to some appointment – Bulma made Mirai promise he would be here when she got back, they had a lot of catching up to do after all, and then she hugged him tightly and Yamucha whisked her away – knowing them they were probably already late.

Then the tension began to build again. Goku went from sulking to openly staring at Mirai, and Trunks did his best to completely ignore his existence. Goten and Gohan were the only ones oblivious, still happily shoving food in their mouths and talking amongst themselves. Mirai just sat back, taking it all in, responding politely or warmly when called for, until Goku just couldn't take it anymore. He stood abruptly at the table, glaring at Mirai. Vegeta stayed sitting, but was very still beside him.

"Can I help you?" Mirai said with a frown.

"What the hell did you do to my son?" Goku practically yelled at him. Mirai frowned further, then spoke slowly.

"I bonded with him, and we had sex afterward, sealing it between us."

"That's not what I meant" Goku sneered, "I mean before – he was just a child!" The color drained from Gohan's face as he looked at his father. He opened the bond between himself and Mirai, 'I thought you told them?' 'I only gave them enough to let me save your life' Gohan cursed under his breath.

"What?" his father turned to him, "What was that?"

"I said FUCK, Dad," Gohan said loudly, clearly perturbed. Mirai sighed – this wasn't going to be a fun conversation. Before he knew it Goku had jumped around the table, grabbed a handful of his hair and was using it to bring Mirai's face to his, growling the whole time.

"Dad!" Gohan shouted. Goku just growled at him. This was getting nowhere fast.

"It wasn't his fault, wasn't him at all, I did this" he said standing up to bring his gaze even with his father's.

"Don't say that, you were a little kid and he was already of age, he's the one who should have known better" his Dad spat out.

"He did, he's the one who stopped it – stopped me" Gohan said quietly. The room stilled around him, everyone mesmerized by his words, so he went on.

"I was so high off the power of defeating Cell..." Instantly Vegeta's face fell; Gohan saw it but looked away, giving him nothing.

"I couldn't even sleep, and I thought I would go crazy if I spent even one more second in that house, so I sneaked out my window and was doing laps around the world when Trunks found me, had come to check on me to make sure everything was alright after he felt me power up. I... We sparred, and I... I lost control... I pinned him down and bit him, neither of us knowing what it meant..." he trailed off, hoping to get by with just the abbreviated version. No such luck.

"You're hiding something" his father accused (well, he was right actually). Crap.

"You don't really want _all_ the details, do you Dad?" he asked with an embarrassed blush.

"Yes, Gohan – I do – I need to know" his eyes blazed as he demanded the full truth.

"If you want, I'll tell them" Mirai offered gently. Gohan nodded quickly, grasping at the lifeline. Goku frowned, but turned his gaze on Mirai then, waiting.

"I was 13 the first time Gohan and I had sex" he said quietly. Goku's eyes blinked in shock. Not what he had expected to hear.

"He was 22, but we were the last of our kind, and any life lived under the shadow of the androids was borrowed time, we all knew that..." he paused, gathering his thoughts.

"He was killed a year later, his death was when I finally break through to SSJ" Mirai picked his hands up and stared at them, flexing the fingers wide before curling them into fists, the dropping them back down.

"When I came here, when everything was said and done, my only real thought was getting back to my own time and finally getting revenge on the bastards who stole him from me. I felt a strange loyalty to this, now our, Gohan, but that was it. I did go to check on him when his power spiked, and he was flying as fast as he could around and around the planet, not a care in the world – practically bursting with that Saiyan enthusiasm when he asked me to spar with him... How could I say no? Before I realized it though, he had pinned me in the crater he'd made with my own impact, a feral light in his eyes." Mirai shook his head from side to side, his hair falling gently around his face.

"I didn't know. The Gohan I knew had never bitten me. At first I thought it was part of some aggravated battle lust – and I was just hoping he didn't rip my throat out. Then he leaned back from my neck and kissed me – _an eleven_ _year old boy_, kissed me with my own blood in his mouth and I freaked the fuck out." Gohan "rested" his head on the table, his arms doing their best to shield his face from the world. Mirai rubbed his back, and continued.

"I pushed him off of me as hard as I could, he just sat there blinking in the dirt. I saw how clouded his eyes had been, and that they had cleared some from the shock... and well, I decided to take a risk – I hoped that if I shocked him badly enough, he would snap out of it completely – because other wise I was screwed, there was no way I could beat him off of me if he kept pressing the 'issue'... I grabbed his jaw with my hand, and asked him point-blank if he wanted my dick up his ass." Vegeta snorted into the silence. Trunks and Goten were grinning at Gohan like he was some sort of alien being. Not that he could see that from where he was hiding.

"And?" Goku said quietly after Mirai paused.

"And... he turned white as a ghost, sputtering out a 'What?' as I glared at him. Then I pushed him back farther down with a flick of my wrist, and told him that he better not ever kiss me like that again then... and I flew away, terrified that he might decide to follow me anyway, but he didn't - I left the next day, and haven't physically seen him again until yesterday. A few of his more traumatic recent experiences slipped through to me, that's how I knew what was going on and when to come back to."

The tale was told. It was all out in the open now. Gohan wept bitterly against the table, and Mirai pulled him off of it to hold him to his chest, stroke his back reassuringly. Goku had already been crying silently as Mirai finished is story, but now that Gohan was weeping, even Vegeta's eyes were misting.

"Bah, there's too many hormones in here – I'm going to train" he said, strutting from the room with a flourish.

"I'm so sorry" was all Goku said, then he nodded his head to Mirai Trunks, and got up, left the room after Vegeta, as unable as the other man to deal with the flood of emotions within him. It was ok though, neither of them held it against them. Understanding had passed between them, and that was all that was needed. Goten got up and put his arms around his brother's back as best he could, but it was difficult with this much stomach. Being half-human as well, he was better at showing emotion. When Gohan had calmed and stopped crying, he noticed that Trunks was still in the room, just off to the side, staring at them.

"Gohan" he spoke up, "do you hate me?"

"Why would I hate you?" he said in surprise.

"Because I love your brother and not you" he said, his eyes dark and questioning.

"No, I don't hate you Trunks. You're a good friend, and I couldn't ask for anyone better to take care of my little brother" Gohan told him earnestly. Something still lingered there though. He looked deeply into Trunks' eyes, trying to pry out the last of it, and then it hit him – the kiss. Yikes, he had forgotten about the way he'd acted in front of them when he awoke from the future and thought the past was a dream... He blushed and ran a hand through his hair.

"You know I only said that because I thought I was dreaming, right? About kissing you? I've never thought of you like that Trunks, wanted you that way... You were just a baby, you weren't, you aren't him" he finished flatly... Trunks' face did look relieved though, right before a spasm of fear flashed over it. Goten cried out beside him, holding his stomach and breathing heavily. His knees collapsed, but Gohan and Mirai caught him before he could fall. Trunks rushed to the other side of the table, growling lowly at Mirai's hands on his mate. Mirai removed them slowly, letting Gohan support his full weight as he handed him off to Trunks. Trunks looked at Mirai with a piercing stare, then nodded once curtly, and took off with Goten down to the med bay – it looked like he was about to become an uncle.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"We should go tell our fathers" Mirai said as he stood.

"In a minute" Gohan replied, pulling him back down next to him. He looked a little confused, but he would always hear his mate out on anything.

"What's going on love?" he said with concern.

"I'm pretty sure I'm pregnant" Gohan informed him. Shit. Kings were not supposed to pass out, Mirai thought vaguely as his vision returned and he found himself on the kitchen floor.

"Please, Trunks, please don't leave me alone again" Gohan uttered in a voice that was barely above a whisper. Mirai Trunks sat slowly, and pulled Gohan into his arms.

"I will never leave you again Gohan, I never want to be without you. I want to take you back to my world with me eventually, hopefully we can raise our children there, but I don't want you to feel any pressure – it's up to your timing, ok?" Mirai smiled from ear to ear as he laid a hand on Gohan's abdomen, feeling the tiny life that had sprung up within him overnight. They kissed and petted on the floor of the kitchen for a good 15 minutes before finally breaking away.

"Ok, you go to your brother, this will be good practice for you, and I'll go tell our fathers' so they know what's going on. Also, if you could convince the other Trunks that I'm not a threat to his mate, I'd love to see the how the birth goes too, but I know that might be pushing it..." Mirai said.

"Yeah, probably would be, but you'll be able to see it through my eyes later" Gohan reminded him. Mirai grinned at him again, stroking his cheek.

"You're right, don't bother with it then, let's not add any undo stress on either of them" Mirai recanted.

"Ok"

"Let me know when it's ok to come down then, I'm off to round up some Saiyans"

"Careful," Gohan said with a wink as Mirai was leaving, "just so you know, if they're 'training' in the GR, that's actually code for 'getting some'... so be warned." Mirai shook his head and grinned, it was going to take him more than just 24 hrs to get used to Vegeta and Goku being a couple – he guessed it was one of those, "Thin line between love and hate" things... And of course when he sought out their ki a moment later, that's where they were... His human curiosity got the best of him, and he couldn't help but glance in the window... Goku looked like he was getting the fuck of his life against the wall of the chamber, his hands scrambling to hold onto the small lip of the metal walls above him as Vegeta drove into him relentlessly. Well, he thought, turning away quickly, of course his father would be on top. Never one to bow to any sort of power, that man would try to dominate a supernova, he was sure. He chuckled to himself at the image – his Dad would probably win that battle too...

Mirai found himself back inside Gohan's pretty much destroyed room. The bed was a twisted heap, and the wall it was against was cracked all the way up to the ceiling. Bits of plaster were scattered on the floor, and the door to the bathroom was laying in two pieces off to the side. Apparently the crack in the adjoining wall had shifted the structure enough that it was wedged firmly in the frame when they tried to use it the next morning. Gohan had looked at the rest of the damage around them, and just ripped it from it's hinges. Mirai figured the least he could do was clean up their mess while he waited. He finished that rather quickly, taking everything viable out of the room while he was at it, then inspected and started demo on the impaired sections. Bulma and Yamucha came home and investigated the noise, and found him cutting 2x4's with little precision ki blasts. He looked up and smiled at them, giving a wave.

"Oh Trunks," Bulma said, pulling him away from the construction project, "leave that for the help – I've already called in a crew, they'll be here in a few hours." (Mirai smiled to himself – she would never change)

"Since when are you a contractor anyway man?" Yamucha punched his arm with a laugh.

"I've rebuilt these walls so many times I could do it in my sleep" he responded more seriously than he had really meant to. He shook his head to clear away the memories, looked at them purposefully.

"Didn't anyone call you?" he asked, "Goten went into labor a couple hours ago – Trunks and Gohan are with him, but when I went to tell Dad and Goku, they were 'busy'," he focused his ki for a moment and found them still in the GR, "and they still are..." he trailed off. Bulma rolled her eyes and headed down to the med bay, calling over he shoulder,

"You could have you know."

"I don't have your number" he replied sass-ily. Yamucha snorted once she was gone,

"I can't believe you got away with that" he said with a grin.

"Oh, I know where the line is, trust me, it's just in a different spot for me than most" he grinned back. Yamucha wasn't to keen on the whole "birthing" thing, so he elected to hang out with Mirai Trunks until it was over.

When Bulma entered the room they had set up for the birth, it was dark and humid – the thickness of the air making her choke at first. She quickly closed the door behind her, and moved through the curtain. Goten was laying on the mattress they had set on the floor. It was protected by a rubber sheet, but then mounded with soft blankets and pillows. He had burrowed himself into them until only his feet, tail, and one arm that was wrapped around Trunks' calf were exposed – one chunk of thick black hair stuck out from between the two pillows that covered his head. Gohan was sitting on the floor, rubbing his brother's feet. The pile squirmed a little as Goten moaned with another contraction. Trunks timed it and wrote down the info on a clipboard. He didn't get up from his chair as his mom came in, knowing it would disturb Goten, so he just motioned her over to him.

"Here, I've been keeping track of them – he seems to be progressing slowly, but steady – I'd guess he won't be ready to throw off those covers for another few hours though, from what Dad said." Since full blooded Saiyans abandoned their children right after birth, the 'nesting' instinct had been subverted into a part of the birthing process eons ago... Trunks was sure that Goten would have a healthy interest in their son once he was born, being half human, but the hormones of the pregnancy were making Goten a creature of little more than instinct right now. They monitored and hovered until Vegeta and Goku tried to enter the room. Trunks jumped to his feet; a growl that was warning, threat, and death sentence all in one filling the room. Vegeta grabbed Goku's arm and unceremoniously shoved him back out the door. The growling continued for a minute, but was lowering in intensity. They opted to wait with Mirai and Yamucha.

"He _growled_ at _you_?" Yamucha said in disbelief... Goku nodded his head as if to say "Yeah, aren't kids just the darnedest things?"

"At both of us" Vegeta interjected, "Saiyan's don't usually react to their own kin like that during a birth – they did let Gohan and Bulma near them, but apparently the see us as some sort of threat..."

"Maybe it's the smell" Mirai ventured, receiving a scowl from Vegeta and a blush from Goku.

"I _meant_, you guys are full blooded Saiyans, Gohan and Bulma's smells are more like theirs' than yours' are...Gohan's is almost identical to Goten's, and Bulma's got that human/mother thing going for her..." he couldn't resist adding at the end though, "I didn't mean the _sex_ smell, I'm sure they're used to that by now." Goku coughed a little as his throat constricted with the power of his blush – he excused him self to get a glass of water. Vegeta gave a huff.

"We took a shower – They'll just have to deal to deal with it."

Several hours later, Goten sat up from his nest, panting heavily as blood began oozing from his navel in a line that went all the way down his swollen belly. Gohan stared pulling blankets and pillows away as Trunks knelt against his mates back. Bulma knelt in front of them, arranging a few sterile towel beneath him just in time. Goten pulled his legs under him so he was kneeling as he arched against Trunks with a scream. The skin split, and a rush of fluid and blood poured out of him. A spiky haired baby began to slip out of the opening, obviously pissed as hell. Goten's tail had a mind of it's own, slipping around the child's middle as he fell, holding him up off the floor. Gohan traded Trunks' spot at Goten's back now that he had passed out, keeping him upright until the placenta could work it's way out. Once everything was ready, Trunks cut his son's umbilical cord with a look of awe on his face.

His hair was just like his grandpa Vegeta's dark spikes, but with one streak of blue that shot up from above his left eye. His tail was dark and thrashing angrily as he howled, his little fists clenched tight. Instinctively, Trunks raised his ki, not far enough to transform, but it definitely got his son's attention. The wailing stopped, and dark baby orbs drilled into his, wanting to accept the challenge. Trunks chuckled softly, and stroked his little chest. Those hostile eyes fluttered as Trunks snuggled him close, and he noticed his son's attempt to feed on his abdomen. Goten had woken instantly when the crying stopped, but just sat watching his son and mate.

"Can I be the first to feed him?" he asked quietly.

"Of course" Trunks said, handing him over. They had a special concoction ready to go since Goten had never developed any milk – it was really just formula with a little of their own blood mixed in it, as per Vegeta's instructions. Their son sucked at it greedily, wrapping both arms and tail around his mothers hand. Tears streamed down Goten's face, there was no joy in the world that could compare to this.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

When Gohan went to gather the waiting men, he heard Yamucha's startled exclamation all the way from down the hall.

"_You_ defeated **Majin-Buu**, _all by yourself_?!"

"Well, I'd being lying if I didn't say Supreme Kai was there too – but he didn't do much though, he was kind of a pansy..." Mirai reminisced. Vegeta barked a laugh at that.

"Did he have a chance to reach his full power?" Goku questioned him.

"No, Supreme Kai had already planned it with me ahead of time; to let his minions steal my energy so they could find his ship. It wasn't enough to bring him to full strength though, he was just a little under 3/4th power according to Supreme Kai's estimate" he explained.

"Did you kill Babidi? He didn't get away did he?" Goku kept pressing, wanting to hear about the alternate version of the fight that had almost destroyed the universe. Mirai smiled at his enthusiasm, and decided to launch into the full tale of the incident – he had told it to many audiences over the years, along with all his other 'adventures'... Gohan was rooted to the spot, listening from the doorway behind them as the man he loved told a slightly different version of his own story. It was still an epic battle, but one that ended with Trunks breaking through to SSJ3 for the first time and annihilating his enemy, instead of getting absorbed and then dying, leaving the rest to their sometimes dead, sometimes living fathers... When the tale was done, Yamucha actually clapped, then stopped quickly in embarrassment. Goku laughed, but not a Yamucha, he turned so he could see both Trunks and Vegeta as he joked.

"Vegeta wanted to just blow the 'damn ship' up from the beginning as well, I guess we should have listened to him – it obviously turned out better that way" Goku said with a grin.

"And don't you forget it" he huffed in a mock anger at Goku. Goku just laughed. No one mentioned Vegeta's Majin episode. Yamucha didn't know, and Goku was being discrete about it, covering with laughter and slightly snide jokes. If Mirai sensed they were holding back, he didn't show it, didn't care to press them further than they wanted to invite him, that wasn't his place here. Mirai hadn't told their parents that he was King of the Earth in his time either, though Gohan knew. He stood there, keeper of two secrets from different times, thinking about all that had led up to this point. Gohan began to wonder if his mates' regal composure was a product of nature or nurture as his mind compared their two time-lines. Then Bulma came up behind him with her hands on her hips.

"What are you guys doing? I thought that at least you two would want to see your grandson" she glared at Goku and Vegeta. They all jumped up, startled by her outburst, and turned to see Gohan blushing furiously behind them, Bulma scowling at them.

"I'm sorry, it was my fault Bulma, I was going to get them, but I got caught up in the story..." he said, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. He was six again as she scolded him and then herded them all down the hallway.

The baby did not like Yamucha – wouldn't let him near without growling, attacked him when he tried to hold him – and since baby Saiyans were often sent to purge planets, his punches left some serious bruises. If Yamucha hadn't been a heck of a lot stronger than the average human, it probably would have broken his arm.

"Fine!" he argued with the infant, "Be like that! I'll just go start dinner!" and he marched off. Vegeta was laughing so hard by the time Yamucha left that he was actually leaning on the wall for support. The baby fell back asleep as soon as he left, as if consciousness was irrelevant now that the threat was gone.

"What a drama queen" Bulma said as she rolled her eyes.

"You can tell he doesn't really like me holding him either, but I think he puts up with it because he can smell we're related" she said as she gestured to the crib. She walked over and stroked the blue streak in his flame of hair, and one eye opened to stare at her challengingly, then slowly closed again. She smiled and shook her head, going back to the data she was imputing.

"Can I hold him now?" Vegeta asked quietly of Goten.

"Sure Vegeta" he nodded in amazement at that soft tone. Vegeta had never held a baby, not a _baby_ baby like this one... He had briefly seen his son laying in a crib when he was born, but didn't return from space to battle the androids until he was already a year old. That was just the way it worked. He was Saiyan. This child in front of him would be different though, his half-breed parents would be able to give him the attention he needed... That was good. Good that he would grow up knowing he was loved, not having to hear it for the first time right before his father died in front of him. Vegeta picked up the little bundle quickly before he lost his nerve. Sleepy eyes questioned the wisdom of being hung in the air, supported under each arm by Vegeta's hands, but he made no move to get away or struggle. Goten had a pinched look on his face, watching the way Vegeta 'held' the baby, no one picked up an infant like that... But he was reminded at the next moment that no one picked up a _human_ infant like that, and that their son was definitely not a regular human. As Vegeta stood there, scowling and trying to decide if this had really been worth it, the little bastard smirked at him – _smirked!_ – and started purring that tiny little baby purr. His tail broke free of the loose blanket and wrapped around his grandfathers' wrist. Every woman in the room, which was everyone but Vegeta and Trunks, gave a sickeningly sweet "Awwwe" and Vegeta rolled his eyes and put the child down immediately. He did take extra care not to hurt him as he unwound the tiny tail from his wrist though...

"So have you guys decided what to name him yet?" Goku asked as he smiled at Vegeta like a love sick puppy, watching him gently unwind the tail. Trunks cleared his throat.

"We actually wanted to ask you if it would be ok to name him 'Vegeta', after his grandfather" he asked his Dad respectfully. Vegeta turned to his son with a raised eyebrow, and crossed his arms over his chest to hide the swell of pride there as he nodded his ascent. Goku caught it though. He could not wait to have that man's children, he thought to himself. Vegeta was not used to all these feelings and hormones pulsing around him, and excused himself for some fresh air.

Goku followed him, laying down beside him on the roof of CC. The sun had almost completely set by now, only a few streaks of color still graced the sky, but it was still beautiful.

"How much longer do you think it will be until I go into heat?" Goku asked him with their tails curled together.

"I don't know Kakarot – how old are you in Earth years?"

"I'm 43, if you don't count the time I was dead" he replied.

"I wouldn't, your body doesn't exactly mature anymore once it's dead..." He did some math in his head.

"I'd guess you have another 5 Earth years or so left to go – once you get to around 16 in Saiyan terms, it should kick in."

"I'm not even 16 yet?" Goku sounded dejected...no babies for him for a long time...

"How old are you Vegeta?"

"In Earth years or Saiyan ones?"

"Both?" Goku made it into a question.

"I'm considered 61 in Earth years now, I'd be a little over 20 on Vegeta-sai. And since I know you're going to ask, I've had my heat 5 times already, but I think the effects were greatly reduced due to my not having a tail then."

"How long until you have your next one? I mean, do we both have to be, in heat, at the same time? You know, to make a baby?" Goku asked awkwardly.

"No Kakarot, only females – you have two sons already baka and you've never had a heat yet. Males can impregnate a female at any time, starting a little after age 4 – 12 in Earth years.

"Wow, good thing Trunks and Goten waited until they were teenagers to have sex..." Goku pondered.

"I would hardly call 15 and 16 waiting, Kakarot."

"Dinner's ready!" Yamucha yelled out the side window to them. Goku jumped up immediately.

"Come on Vegeta, foods on!" he said as he flew down off the roof. Vegeta sighed. Anyone who couldn't tell the big baka was still just a child after talking to him for 5 minutes obviously had a few screws loose in their brain – it was good that he would have a few more years left before taking on Vegeta's children. A full-blooded Saiyan child was not something to be trifled with, like these demi's... Though his grandson did seem to have the required attitude, he noticed that tended to get muted over time being raised among other half-breeds and humans... Trunks had managed to retain some of his feisty-ness so far, but Kakarot's sons were almost entirely human until their instincts got the better of them. No, it was better that they had to wait – there was also the issue of Gohan and Mirai Trunks to resolve – Vegeta was fairly sure that Gohan would be leaving with him to Mirai's future eventually, there really wasn't any other way... Kami, that boy had _changed, _Vegeta thought as he dished himself up. According to Mirai, there must have been a lag between their dimensions of time, because even though he had experienced everything in the same sequence with Gohan, he was vastly older than him, already 40. Kami, he was only a few Earth years younger than Kakarot now! Gone was the insecure child that had followed him around so annoyingly before. Now Vegeta's presence seemed almost irrelevant to him, not that he was complaining. It made sense though, he has here for Gohan this time, not to save them. Well, speak of the devils.

Mirai and Gohan walked into the kitchen with their arms around each others' waists'. Mirai had to change out of Gohan's pants when little Vegeta had peed on him, so it seemed he had opted for a full _outfit_ this time (instead of walking around half naked). Where did he even find those things? Vegeta wondered... His shirt was silk again, a deep jewel green, embroidered, again; and he was wearing black leather pants and knee high boots that were, you guessed it, leather too.

"You look like a cartoon character" Vegeta said in greeting. Mirai smiled as Gohan rolled his eyes and kept filling their plates.

"Oh really, which one?" Mirai asked playfully and he sat down.

"I do _not_ know their names, something frilly you would read to a little girl though."

"What are you going to read to me uncle Vegeta?" Bulla said as she skipped into the room. Goku giggled. Stupid baka.

"Not right now Bulla"

"Oh, ok – can Marron stay for dinner?"

"Of course Bulla" Vegeta said without thinking. The little girl ran down the hall again. When she came back, she had Marron in tow, and had also met up with Yamucha, Bulma, Kurillin and 18. All the talk, all the movement in the room went still, except for the two little human girls. They chatted away merrily in the silence, not noticing a thing. To Kurillin's credit (amazingly, I know) he actually didn't do anything stupid or sudden, just slipped his hand into his wife's as he stood by her side. 18 was the first to break the silence, but her words were not directed to the man calmly staring her down.

"Marron."

"Yes Momma?" the girl answered immediately, knowing that tone in her mother's voice.

"You and Bulla take your plates outside."

"That won't be necessary" Mirai Trunks said softly, and instantly the tension was gone. His eyes were a little wide as he followed Marron's movement, who had gotten up to obey her mother anyway. Bulma gave the girls a picnic blanket on their way out, and they squealed with delight.

"It's ok, it's easier to _talk_ without the little ones too" she said, implying that 'talk' was now the substitute for 'fight' that had been hanging in the air a moment ago.

"Sorry about that – force of habit, you know? There really wasn't anything else to it, I promise." 18 nodded her head, and went to lean on her usual spot against the counter.

Trunks came in a few minutes later to get dinner for Goten, beaming like the the world was full of lollipops and rainbows.

"Kurillin! 18! You guys should bring Marron down and see the baby when you're done! – We named him Vegeta, he may not let you hold him if you smell too human, but Goten would love it if you came just to see anyway" he babbled brightly as he dished up piles of food. Mirai watched him with a smile, then chuckled, casting a glance at Gohan. Gohan returned it warmly, taking his hand. Trunks was laden down with food, just about to leave the room, when he turned to Gohan and the Mirai Trunks with a grin.

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot, Goten said for me to tell you guys 'congratulations' too" then he winked and walked away.

"Cheeky bastard" Mirai sighed to the ceiling in mock disapproval.

"Congratulations for what?" Bulma and Goku asked at the same time.

"Jinx!" cried Goku. Bulma ignored him. Mirai leaned over and kissed Gohan, then as he pulled back, waved his hand towards their family and friends to signal that Gohan had the floor if he wanted it. Gohan nodded and turned to them.

"I'm pregnant – Goten smelled it while I was helping out with his labor" he said. Goku was thrilled, now there would be more babies, even if he couldn't have his own yet! After a thorough round of hugs and back slapping, they finally were able to finish dinner. Bulla and Marron came in for desert, and were allowed to sit up to the table this time.

"So Bulla," Mirai addressed the girl with a playful smile, "Your _uncle_ Vegeta seems to think I look like a cartoon character, do you think that's accurate?" he prompted. Vegeta watched him through squinted eyes.

"A cartoon? No, not really – maybe from a book"

"Yes, I believe he did say something about a frilly book for little girls – but he wouldn't tell me which one... Who do you think?" he asked with a grin. Bulla was her mother's child. She purposefully looked him over from head to toe, then said reproachfully:

"Well, you're _obviously_ Prince Charming, he must have fallen and hit his head if he couldn't figure that one out" Marron actually covered her ears with her hands, the explosion of laughter around them was so loud. Bulla just smiled and blinked at him a few times knowingly. Good gods, Mirai thought as he leaned back successfully – it's a good thing she's my sister... sort of... Vegeta simmered in place until the commotion died down.

"See, I told you so" was all he said before he left the room. Laughter erupted from behind him as he went, but he wasn't about to put up with anymore of that boy's shenanigans tonight.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Later, when Mirai was slowly kissing him in their new room, Gohan asked him a question.

"So, was that some sort of groundwork you were laying there, with the 'Prince Charming' thing?"

"Maybe. It started out as just holding Vegeta to the fact that he's read bedtime stories to little girls" Mirai said with a chuckle, then went back to teasing Gohan's neck with his teeth.

"Oh, now who's the cheeky bastard?" Gohan teased.

"Enough talking already" Mirai Trunks said with a lustful winkle in his eye, "I am _trying_ to seduce you here" Gohan returned the look hungrily, and bared his neck to him. Mirai ran his lips over Gohan's smooth skin, lingering over the still healing wound on his neck until it began to bleed. Gohan buried his face in Mirai's long locks, breathing deeply of that scent that had evaded him for so long. A pleased rumble began in his chest, coaxed out further by hands massaging his back. Mirai pulled Gohan's shirt over his head, and Gohan began undoing the Kings' buttons. Once they were shirtless, Gohan pulled him over to the bed, laid him down on it, and told him silently with his eyes to wait right there. He pulled a bottle of scented oil out of the cabinet in the bathroom, and warmed it with a little ki. Straddling, but not sitting, on Mirai, he poured a generous amount into his chest and then started working it into his lovers' skin, purring all the while. He traced every line and scar with care, memorizing the body of his love. When he was done, front and back, he moved down to massage the lower areas. When he took off his pants, a firm erection already greeted him, begging to be slicked with that warm oil as well. Gohan would make it wait though, he wanted to see the King, Mirai no Trunks' whole body glistening beneath him first.

He decided to start with the back this time, so he could end up riding the front when he was done. Firm hands rubbed feet and ankles, stroked up calves and massaged thighs. All the while Trunks moaned as he slowly rubbed his firmness against the bed. As Gohan moved to spread the oil over his ass, he warned him playfully,

"You better not come for me yet." Trunks moaned and nodded his head. Gohans' fingers kneaded and stroked that amazing royal ass, spreading his legs to get that luscious oil worked into every part of him. Finally Gohan was satisfied, and started to turn him over one last time.

"What are you doing?" Trunks said, hesitating.

"What 'doing'? I was 'going' to ride you until I came all over your gorgeous chest" Gohan purred as he nipped at his side..

"That's what you wanted?" Trunks asked him.

"Yes... and to see you glistening beneath me as I do... Why would you ask me that?"

"No, it's ok, that sounds wonderful" he said, flipping over as instructed. Gohan looked down at him with a huge grin on his face.

"You thought I was going to take you, didn't you?"

Trunks blushed so prettily.

"Well, it certainly seemed like that's where you were heading..."

"You wouldn't mind? Being underneath me?" Gohan advanced on him, holding his face just a few inches from Trunks'.

"No, I wouldn't mind" he sighed pleasantly, stretching those last few inches to kiss him. When Trunks' head sank back down to the bed though, the look in Gohan's eyes had changed.

"Did I at least have the balls to look you in the eye while I fucked a 13 year old? Or were you always on your stomach? Is that how he took you?" Gohan's eyes were shedding tears, but the look inside them was fierce. Trunks sighed again – Gods, why where they both such emotional messes? Oh yeah, that's right, never mind... he thought.

"Yes, you looked me in the eye." He slid his hands up Gohan's sides.

"You caressed me." He brushed his hands down Gohan's back.

"You made love to me." He drew Gohan down to rest his weight on him.

"You were so gentle." He kissed his mark while Gohan cried on top of him.

"You never once did anything I didn't want you to, I loved every minute of it, belonging to you. We were the only two people left in the world who understood, you know I'm not exaggerating when I say that. You shouldn't feel bad about it – that was another life." Trunks rolled him over so they were laying next to each other, still embracing tightly.

"Do you only love me for him?" Gohan whispered into Trunks' shoulder. Trunks' eyes burned, and he grabbed Gohan by the hair on the back of his head, bringing his face out of his shoulder to look him dead in the eye.

"I'm sorry, who do you think you're talking to?" he practically growled. Gohan's tears dried instantly as adrenaline replaced them in his system.

"What?" he whispered nervously.

"Like I said before, do you know anyone else with a time machine, Gohan?" Trunks didn't release his hold on him until he saw realization dawn on Gohan's face. He could have gone back. He could have saved _that_ Gohan, created another branch in the time-line, but he didn't. He chose him. Trunks kissed him gently, letting it build as Gohan's passion rose. Gohan pushed him back on the bed, so that he was over top of him again, the kiss never breaking. Hands explored and traced with a renewed desire that made him feel more alive than he had in a long time. He reached down between them and began pumping Trunks' length with long, sure strokes. Trunks moaned into the kiss, and Gohan dug deeper, their teeth scraping together in one of those 'eat each other alive' kind of kisses. When Gohan came up for air, he immediately dove back down after sucking in a lungful; but went for his mates' neck this time instead. He pierced him with a guttural sound that made Trunks cry his name and shake beneath him. He pulled back from that perfectly scared neck, still pumping away at Trunks' thick erection.

"Let me know if it gets to be too much" he said firmly.

"It won't be" Trunks sassed him.

"Oh, we'll see about that – you sure can dish it out, but can you take it?" Gohan wondered out loud...

"Gods! Please Gohan!"

"Please what Trunks?"

"Please fuck me, please" he moaned beneath him, "I'll beg if you need me to – I know it's in you, that's why I chose you, not him... Please... please let go like he never would, I need you so badly Gohan..." That was what he had needed to hear. Gohan stopped stroking Trunks, and coated a finger with oil. He slid it into him, stroking and teasing him on the inside now. Trunks' eyes were watering with joy, but he brushed them away so he could better see the man he loved. Two fingers slipped in him, and it was heaven, the anticipation. Three widened him now, brushed that bundle of nerves that sent a jolt of pleasure though his body.

"Would you consider yourself a pretty flexible guy?" Gohan asked him as he removed his fingers and stroked his thighs. Trunks lifted his legs up and pulled them back to his chest with his own hands.

"Go for it" he said with a wild look in his eyes.

"Well OK, then" Gohan said as he leaned over him with a grin, trapping those legs in their upward position under his arms and shoulders. He slid into Trunks fairly quickly, only pausing long enough to gauge that the pain was tolerable, but not overwhelming, before continuing to thrust into him. He forced that muscular body to make room for him, give way to him. Trunks was saying his name over and over, like a mantra, urging him on. He sped up, driving in harder at the same time, trusting Trunks to tell him if he couldn't take it. A scream of pleasure was the response he got, and that sound threatened to make him come right then and there. He closed his eyes and focused on not coming – pumping in and out but _not_ coming. Kami, he wasn't used to this... He had only ever been on the bottom before... He felt Trunks' arms go around his back as that golden glow enveloped them.

"I know you're close Gohan, Gods, I am too. Just give me everything you've got, right now, please Gohan!" Trunks implored him. What the King wants, the King gets. He screamed to SSJ3 as he pounded into him, tried to beat those beautiful hips into submission with his dick. Trunks' screamed his name, and his power exploded too. Something wanted to snap inside Gohan, and he let it. They may have been at fairly even power levels, but Gohan dominated him completely as he pumped into him like a wild thing, giving Trunks exactly what he wanted, abandon. He didn't think, didn't care, didn't notice anything around them that didn't have to do with sinking himself as hard as he could into the flesh beneath him. His hips worked in a frenzy; bringing scream after scream from Trunks, every sound seeming to drive him farther, deeper. Trunks' back arched like he would bend in two, and hot cum soaked them as he screamed one final, ragged time. Gohan growled as the flesh around him pulsed and became too tight, too hot, coming immediately after his mate. His climax was intense and all consuming, blocking out every other sensation. Once Gohan came back to himself, he realized they had destroyed another bed. Oh well, at least he had managed to avoid any structural damage this time... Trunks was stroking his hair and murmuring pleasantly in his ear as he fell asleep. He wondered if Trunks had sturdier beds in his own time... and dreamed about the night he had first marked him with a smile on his face.

THE END


End file.
